Black Ops: Save the Toons!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: All of Toon Town and Smashopolis are in a state of horror when one of the most notorious mass murderers has escaped from Smashopolis Prison. Alex Mason is called to put an end to this nightmare, but when new threats arise, he may have no choice but to rely on some Toons and Smashers to help save the day. Rated M for graphic violence, language, and sexual content. OCs are included!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello, everyone. Now before I begin, I want to thank some people for inspiring me to make this story. The authors adrogoz, OXYD, tyrannosaurus rex luthor, and Yoshi 2.1...I owe you a huge thank you for your help and support. I'm continuing to work on my other stories, but I want this one to be a huge success like my gigantic crossover story Super Smash Bros: Armageddon!**

**This time around, it's going to be more like a huge crossover taking place in Toon Town...along with many other surprise guest characters; including some OCs! But I must warn you that some of the content will be very dark and violent, no thanks to some certain villains. You can also expect there to be some strong language, sexual content with nudity, and even disturbing images with torture and sadism; so viewer discretion is advised! Enjoy the show!***

It was a beautiful day in Smashopolis; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone seemed to be filled with joy. Perhaps the reason was because of the weather. Maybe the reason was that there was a sensation of peace and tranquility. Though those were good guesses, the real reason was that the newly elected president of Smashopolis had signed a deal with the president of Toon Town to help build a new city where all kinds of animated characters could live together in peace.

Both presidents were on their way towards the Smashopolis Stadium to make their public signing of the deal. Many famous cartoon characters were present, as were many of the veteran Smashers. Mario, Link, Samus, Pikachu, Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's version), Donkey Kong, and Kirby were there to represent the Smash Bros. Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Baby Herman, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, and Betty Boop were there to represent Toon Town. "This is so exciting! History is really being made here!" Roger said as he clapped his hands. "I'll say; almost as historical as the day our founding fathers signed the Declaration of Independence!" Bugs Bunny chided as he munched on a carrot.

The President of Smashopolis approached the stage, to which the entire audience applauded and cheered for him. At the same time, the President of Toon Town approached and more applause roared throughout the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen...it is my honor to present what just might be the greatest moment in history to be made today. This very day, a new city is being built in honor for all the hard work the Toons of Toon Town and Smashers of Smashopolis have accomplished over the years. The minute I sign this contract with the President of Toon Town, the minute that a new era of peace and allegience will be made." the President of Smashopolis announced.

The audience applauded even louder as soon as they started to sign the deal. The whole incident was playing live through every television throughout the world. But out of all the people who was watching this historic moment, he was not happy about it. Not happy at all. He wasn't just any ordinary man, either. He was the evil notorious madman known as Dr. Alexander Payne; known and hated for his sadistic scientific experiments with the undead, occult, and just plain evil and madness.

Dr. Payne just recently earned himself a life sentence in prison for attempting to destroy the Earth with a hellish virus through a sattelite orbiting the earth. Had the Super Smash Bros not stopped him, Dr. Payne would have succeeded. Now all he could do was sit in his tiny jail cell in Smashopolis Prison, and seeth with rage as he schemed of revenge. He hated the Smash Bros, he hated Toons, and he hated just about everyone and everything else...even himself.

Dr. Payne scowled with fury as he watched the whole thing on TV, clenching his fists as tight as he could. Finally, after the deed was signed...Dr. Payne lost control of his temper and smashed the TV with his fist before throwing it against the wall. "God damn it all to hell! It's not fair; I should be the one who is making public speeches on that podium, and I should be the one signing deeds to making new cities in MY name! And yet here I am, rotting my ass off in a godforsaken prison in the middle of nowhere!" Dr. Payne roared furiously. "Hey, shut up in there! I'm trying to sleep here!" a random villain snarled. "You shut up, you _Svoloch! _I wasn't talking to you!" Dr. Payne snarled as he punched the wall._  
_

This angered the villain, who in turn started cursing him back. This woke up several other villains, in turn started screaming curses at each other. Finally, the jail warden shut them all up by firing a shotgun in the air. "Shut up! Go back to bed, you slack jawed maggots!" the jail warden shouted angrily before turning off all the lights. Dr. Payne sulked as he slouched back onto his bed, cursing in Russian as he tried to sleep. "I cannot wait to bust on outta here; the minute I do, every single living human being on this planet will bow before me as their rightful ruler and judge. Just you wait and see!" Dr. Payne muttered.

For the next few days, the construction of the new city was all that anyone talked about. It was on the news, the radio, and through the mouths of others. Dr. Payne hated the very mention of this city, and his rage grew even more intense and bitter. The festering fury that gnawed on his soul was becoming too intense to contain, but he dared not to lose his cool...not yet.

But one day, all that changed very soon. It all started when a psychologist was taking his regular visit to the jail. Dr. Payne was next, who was even more broody than usual. "Dr. Payne...you're up next." the psychologist announced as he opened up a door. Dr. Payne sighed loudly as he was led into the room and then sat down on a wooden chair in front of the psychologist, who placed his arms on a steel table. Outside of the room, many police officers and doctors were watching this through some bullet proof glass. "So...what do you want to talk about? How are you feeling?" the psychologist asked professionally.

Dr. Payne glared at him before scoffing. "To you? What's to tell you; why do you even care?" Dr. Payne snarled. "I just want to talk, that's all. I want to try and know how you're feeling." the psychologist replied. "Oh, that's a fucking laugh. You want to know...what do _you_ know?" Dr. Payne sneered. The psychologist was about to speak, but Dr. Payne cut him off. "I'll tell you what's to know. Nothing! Nothing but pain...and that pain just grows, and grows...and it keeps on growing until it becomes something else. Something unpredictable, unstoppable, and uncontainable!" Dr. Payne began with an eerie tone.

The psychologist was very interested to hear this. "What does that pain become?" he asked cautiously. Dr. Payne appeared to smirk before he closed his eyes. "The pain becomes rage...and even still, the rage continues to grow. It just keeps on growing and growing until you are no longer consumed by it. Now...you become it! You grow numb to everything else, and all you can ever see, hear, think, and feel is that rage." Dr. Payne continued. The psychologist didn't know what to say; in all his years of therapy, he never heard anyone sound so...morbid and depressed. "I'm sorry." he said plainly.

Dr. Payne opened his eyes and glared at him. "No you're not! You have no fucking idea what kind of pain I'm forced to endure. Do you have any idea what hell really is?" Dr. Payne snapped. "No, I don't know what hell really is. What is it?" the psychologist asked politely. "It ain't all those things your parents spoon fed you when you were little. No, it's much worse and far more terrifying. There aren't any horned devils, flaming hellfires, or fiery lakes. I'll tell you what hell really is. It's the feeling of being completely empty and alone in a dark, endless void...filled with nothing but bad memories, pain, rage, and fear. I _am_ hell!" Dr. Payne said grimly.

The psychologist was stunned; he didn't know how to react to that. "Dr. Payne...I had no idea that's how you felt. I'm really sorry." he said at last. Dr. Payne glared at him again, until he suddenly started to laugh. "Not yet, you're not. But soon enough, the whole fucking world will come to know this type of pain. And I will become the enforcer of this pain; as I have become it's master and commander!" Dr. Payne sneered.

Suddenly, Dr. Payne lunged towards the psychologist and began to strangle him to death. Several police officers and doctors gasped in horror before they reacted and rushed into the room. It was actually a very unwise decision to make, due to the fact everyone had underestimated Dr. Payne's strength. As he twisted the neck of the poor psychologist, the doors busted down and several police officers swarmed around him armed with batons.

Dr. Payne turned around and snarled like a wild beast before he punched an officer in the chest several times, knocking him out cold. The other officers attempted to subdue him with their batons, but Dr. Payne was far more powerful and quick. He violently clubbed the other officers with the utmost ferocity, speed, and brutality. He smashed their faces, broke their arms and legs, and even choked one to death before he twisted his neck.

Dr. Payne then darted through the door, running like a bat out of hell to his escape...or so it seemed. The alarms went off and the whole entire prison was put on red alert and full lock down. "Calling all units! Dr. Payne is escaping; do not let him escape! Put him down immediately!" the PA system announced. "I'll be the one putting you down, you _Svoloch!_" Dr. Payne muttered. He ran down a hallway and began running up a set of stairs, and then took cover behind a corner as several heavily armed riot police guards marched past his direction.

Dr. Payne then snuck around another corner and very quietly snuck towards a security guard before grabbing him and slamming him against the wall. "Give me your key card!" Dr. Payne growled as he held him by the neck. "The hell I will!" the guard spat. Dr. Payne smashed his face against the wall, breaking his nose. "Give me your key card!" Dr. Payne snarled raising his voice. "I don't have one with me!" the guard lied. Dr. Payne grimaced before he punched a glass window and tore off a huge glass shard. He then stuffed it into his mouth before he punched his face several times, making him even bigger bloodier mess.

Dr. Payne finally got through to the poor sap as he handed him his key card. "There...was that so hard?" Dr. Payne taunted. "Please...just stop! Don't kill me!" the poor guard moaned as he spat blood. "I feel pity for you...but I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse your request!" Dr. Payne sneered as he grabbed another glass shard and stabbed him in the face. The guard screamed in howling agony as his face was stabbed, and Dr. Payne threw his dead body aside before he moved on.

He approached a door, which had an access pad. Dr. Payne slide the card before the doors opened, and he snickered with evil delight as he found himself inside of a weapons cache. "Well, well, well! What goodies am I to take along with me today? Ooh...how about this?" Dr. Payne said as he grabbed an MP5 submachine gun. He also grabbed a 12 gauge shotgun, a 9mm pistol, and several frag grenades. "I'm gonna have a blast with these bad boys!" Dr. Payne sneered before he took off.

Dr. Payne then proceeded to rampage his way through a lobby, killing all who stood in his way. Police officer or civilian, it did not matter to Dr. Payne. Anyone who got in his way was easy target practice. He blasted his MP5 at many innocent civilians, including a pregnant woman and her child. This attrocious act angered an officer and he boldly tried to shoot him from behind, but Dr. Payne roared with fury as he blasted him in the chest with his submachine gun and sent him flying through a glass window and into another room.

Dr. Payne ran out of ammo and cursed as he grabbed his 12 gauge and resumed his rampage. He marched through a hallway, blasting away anyone that was in his way. Several police officers bravely tried to stop him, but sadly they did not prevail. Dr. Payne used up the last of his shotgun ammo before he clubbed an injured officer to death with the empty gun. After he bashed his brains out, Dr. Payne tossed the empty gun aside and reached for his 9mm pistol. He kicked down a door and started shooting at huge lights overhead in an enormous lobby, causing collateral damage and injuries.

Dr. Payne emptied his clip before he made his way towards the entrance; freedom was his at last. "Yes! After 12 years of being confined in this hell, I'm free at last!" Dr. Payne cackled as he tossed his empty gun aside. But just before he could even dart towards the door, the door was locked tight behind solid steel and several heavily armed S.W.A.T. cops slid down into the room on ropes and aimed their assault rifles at him. "Don't you fucking move, Dr. Payne! You're surrounded; give up or we'll open fire!" a S.W.A.T. officer screamed. "Fuck you! Fuck you, and fuck your pathetic president!" Dr. Payne shouted as he threw a grenade at them. "SHIT! GRENADE!" an officer screamed as he jumped out of the way.

A massive explosion sent several S.W.A.T. cops flying into the air with missing limbs, and Dr. Payne took the full advantage to grab an M4 assault rifle from one of the fallen officers and began firing at the others. A fierce firefight went on for about an hour, but Dr. Payne prevailed and eventually made his escape. He approached the steel blocked doors and planted the rest of his grenades on the door. He then took several steps back before shooting at the grenades, creating a massive explosion that resulted in a huge gap in the wall. He cackled with evil delight as he took off running towards freedom.

Several hours later, the news spread like wildfire about Dr. Payne's escape. Mixed emotions of fear and anger filled the populace of Smashopolis and Toon Town. The Smash Bros watched the news with bitter emotion as the newsflash was on TV. "We interrupt this broadcast for a disturbing but important newsflash. At approximately 3:00 this afternoon, Dr. Alexander Payne had escaped from the Smashopolis Prison...but his escape was not without violence or bloodshed, as reported by the Chief of Police." the news man announced.

The Chief of Police was seen giving a report of Dr. Payne's rampage and results of his rampage. "It's been reported that Dr. Payne had somehow stolen a key card to gain access to one of our weapons caches, and has armed himself with an automatic assault weapon, as well as a shotgun, a pistol, and several grenades. Many of the casualties were actually civilains, one of them being a pregnant woman and her 2 year old child. Approximately 20 civilains were killed or severely injured, and over 50 police officers were killed. A full red alert and warrent for Dr. Payne's arrest has been issued, and the FBI and CIA are even at action as we speak." the Chief of Police announced.

Yoshi turned away from the TV, clenching his fists with rage. "How dare he! What sort of cold, cruel, evil, cowardly menace would do such a horrible thing?!" Yoshi growled trying not to raise his tone. "A pregnant woman and her 2 year old child?! What a heartless, mean bastard!" Samus said with angry tears. "Well, wherever he's hiding...he will not get far!" Mario said boldly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do something about this!" Link said. "Right behind you!" Donkey Kong said as he got on the phone.

He dialed for an old friend from Toon Town, the Big Bad Wolf. "Hey, you seen the news?" DK asked. "Yeah; and trust me, many Toons are as pissed off as the others in your city! What are you thinking?" Big Bad Wolf replied. "I'm thinking it's time for this dude to pay with a little old fashioned justice!" DK said. "Now you're talking; let's meet up at the Toon Town Bar at midnight tonight; you'll see a whole bunch of others waiting around. Don't be late!" Big Bad Wolf instructed. As DK hung up the phone, everyone prepared themselves as they gathered their weapons and gear.

Meanwhile, a special CIA operative agent named Alex Mason was called by the President of Smashopolis for an important meeting. "Mr. President? What an honor to meet with you!" Mason said politely as he shook his hand. "The honor's mine, son. I heard all about your work with the CIA and your covert operations over in Vietnam and Russia during the Cold War. Now, have a seat. I'm gonna make this plain and simple!" the President said as he sat down on a comfy seat across from a huge table.

Mason sat down in front of him, and was handed a bunch of files containing confidential information about Dr. Payne and some of his old allies. "Dr. Alexander Payne is not just a man, kid. He may look old and weak, but he's anything but that! He's very smart, very strong, and very sneaky. You'll have to use all your skills if you are to beat him, Mason. I'm sure you've heard the news of his little massacre back at the Smashopolis Prison, but he's done massacres and attacks like that many other times before in the past...along with some of the other most notorious killers out there known to man." the President explained.

Mason nodded his head grimly in silence. "Dr. Payne is psychotic, ruthless, cold, heartless, and evil to the very core. He don't care who he kills as long as it satisfies him...you and your men are to stop at nothing, and I mean NOTHING to track down and kill this heartless son of a bitch! I don't care if you have to camp out in the woods on a cross country race to find this madman, but I want him dead! And I don't care what it takes or how you do it! Dr. Payne is not allowed to live, and neither are his allies." the President continued with grave emotion.

Mason nodded his head again before he spoke. "Who are his allies?" he asked. "He's become close friends with many evil psychopaths over the years, but I think you should start with a certain nazi named Dr. Richtofen. He's in hiding at a local bar not too far from here, but he's got plenty of information about Dr. Payne. I suggest you start there. Now I'm counting on you, kid. Don't let me down! Do not let this psychotic asshole get away, for if he does...our very way of life could end very shortly!" the President said as he stood up. "You can count on me, Mr. President. I will not fail you!" Mason replied as he stood up and saluted. And with that, he was off. If it was the last thing he did, Alex Mason would make sure that Dr. Payne would die a slow, painful, and agonizing death...

***Whoa! That's quite a lot of action and suspense here, huh? Just what is that evil scientist up to this time? Can Alex Mason stop him in time? What of the Smash Bros and Toons? Stay tuned to find out!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this exciting chapter, the Smash Bros meet up with some old allies...as well as new friends and even some new enemies. Also in this chapter features a very special song performance! Stay tuned to see what it is. This chapter does contain a light lemon; so viewer discretion is advised!*****  
**

Around midnight, the Smashers arrived at Toon Town in their mini van. "DK, are you sure that you can trust this Big Bad Wolf? He seems pretty shady to me; do you even know where it is we're going?" Yoshi demanded as they stopped at a stop light. "Of course; I used to be a bouncer at this place. Trust me; what could possibly go wrong?" DK said coyly. "I hate it whenever anyone says that, because something bad usually always happens!" Mario grumbled. They drove through the bustling town before they finally parked at a fancy looking bar. In bright red neon lights, the words Toon Town Bar glared brightly.

There was also a sign that said lady dancers, which made Samus upset. "Oh, great! You failed to mention that you worked in a stripper club!" Samus scoffed. "Oh, hush! It's not like that at all; the women here actually have a lot more standards than those busty porn stars you'd find anywhere else in Vegas!" DK retorted. "Oh, well that makes me feel a lot better!" Samus grumbled. "Hush...just wait here; I'll be right back!" DK instructed as he got out of the van. As he approached the entrance, a huge purple gorilla stopped him. "Hold it! You can't just barge in here, pal." he said. "Magilla! Do you not remember your old bouncer buddy?" DK said playfully. Magilla Gorilla gasped before he gave DK a firm handshake and a man..er, ape hug. "Donkey Kong! It's been years; where have you been all my life?!" he cried happily.

DK and Magilla were seen talking from the mini van, driving the other's suspicions. "What's taking them so damn long?" Link grumbled. "They look like old friends, Link." Yoshi pointed out. "Pika, Pika! (They seem really friendly with each other, don't they Samus?)" Pikachu added. "Yeah...really friendly!" Samus said grimly. Finally, DK approached them with a grin on his face. "Come on, guys. Magilla is gonna show us the way in!" DK said as he opened the door. "Uh...the main entrance is right there, isn't it?" Mario wondered. "Trust me; you'll see!" DK said.

As they were led by Magilla Gorilla towards a basement, Magilla knocked on the door three times before a slide opened up and a pair of eyes glared at them. "What's the password?" a gruff yet foreign accent growled. "Banana fana fee fi fo fanna Francis the Third!" Magilla said as a matter of factly. "Oh...well in that case, come on in! But wipe your feet first!" a big green ogre said as he opened the door. "Thanks, Shrek! I'll buy you a drink later or something!" Magilla said. As the others wiped their feet, they gasped as they saw how lavish and neat this place was. "Whoa...look at this place; this is amazing!" Yoshi marveled. "I told you, didn't I? The food is to die for!" DK said as he grabbed a tray of pizza and found a booth for them all to sit.

As the Smashers shared the pizza, they were approached by a chubby man wearing a red cap, a blue and white striped shirt, and a big red nose. "HEY! It's DK; how are you, buddy? Where have you been all these years?" he cried happily as he gave DK a bear hug. "It's good to see you too, Mr. Smee! It's so good to see you're still alive and well. Say...where's old Captain Hook at?" DK asked as he pat his back. "Eh, old captain's still trying to win that slot machine. Say, who are your friends here?" Smee replied. "Oh, just a couple of friends of mine. Say...you haven't seen the Big Bad Wolf, have you? I'm supposed to meet him here." DK said.

Smee snapped his fingers before he grabbed a clipboard. "Ah, yes! He's been expecting you; follow me!" Smee said as he led the way. Smee led DK and his friends up a set of stairs, and then approached a door guarded by a a big bull dog and his little puppy. "Hold up, now! Arms out; come on, spread em'!" he barked. As they were searched, Smee whispered something in his ear. "Oh, all right. You better hurry; you're late!" the bull dog said as he shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. "Wait, I'm still a little confused. What's going on here?" Yoshi whispered. "Shh...not so loud, stranger. We gotta keep this a secret!" Smee shushed.

They all approached another room, and to the Smasher's surprise, the Big Bad Wolf was speaking with some Toon weasels while showing them some illegally smuggled weapons. There were dozens of AK-47s, Uzi submachine guns, Beretta pistols, grenade launchers, and many other dangerous weapons. "My God! Where did you get all these weapons?" Samus gasped. "Big Bad Wolf has some friends outside the border who knows things, ma'am. But you don't go around telling people that, ok?" Smee explained.

The Big Bad Wolf found DK and approached him. "You're late; what kept you waiting?" he huffed and puffed. "Sorry; we kinda got lost. What's going on here, Wolf? Why are these weapons here?" DK wondered. The Big Bad Wolf sighed before he shook his head. "I'll tell you why, come here. I've been meaning to tell you something anyway; something I should've told you a long time ago!" he said seriously. He took DK aside to a balcony that had a good view of the secret underground Toon Club. "There's a war coming, DK! Ever since that incident with Faust and Ridley, things have gotten awfully tense around here. Toons don't trust outsiders as much anymore, so you can never be too safe than sorry!" Big Bad Wolf explained.

DK nodded his head, but remained silent. "Many Toons are kinda iffy about this new city being built, and I can't blame them. How do we know that we can trust our new neighbors? What if they aren't who they say they are; what if they're hiding something? We gotta be prepared in case anything should happen; especially now that this psychopath running around loose!" Big Bag Wolf continued. "Not everyone is like that, you know. Especially the kids; you know that the kids love you Toons!" Dk pointed out. "Yeah, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Kids these days just don't seem to be showing much appreciation for us old Toons anymore. All they ever do nowadays is play those god awful violent video games and get themselves into trouble; not to mention they listen to horrible music and look at porn!" Big Bad Wolf replied angrily.

DK was a bit surprised to hear that. "What? Oh, come on man...that's not true. Is it?" DK said nervously. "I wish it wasn't. There's a lot of bad blood out there now, as in...some Toons are setting a bad example for kids nowadays." Big Bad Wolf sighed heavily. "But why are you resorting to using these guns? Isn't that setting a bad example?" DK exclaimed. "No it is not, and let me tell you why!" Big Bad Wolf began. Suddenly, a scream was heard from downstairs. The Smashers and other Toon gasped as they rushed to get a view of what was going on. DK could see the reason why; several armed policemen in black uniforms were taking away some Toons for God knows what. "That's why; they've been terrorizing us even after the arrest of Faust and Ridley! Hell, maybe they ain't in prison after all...they're bad news!" Big Bad Wolf whispered.

Suddenly, some of these armed men stormed up the stairs. "Oh, shit! You better hide, man! Get outta sight; I'll handle this!" Big Bad Wolf said as he pushed DK away. The Smashers hid in a closet and held their breath as they waited and watched to see what would happen. "Good evening, officers! How can I help you?" Big Bad Wolf said in a pleasent tone. "You got something for us, punk? We've been hearing rumors about an illegal smuggling operation around here; guns and ammo, and lots of it too. What do you have to say?" an officer snapped. "What? Me; smuggling illegal weapons in an honest family friendly environment? I'd never do such a thing!" Big Bad Wolf lied. "Oh, really? Well then perhaps you won't mind if I have a look around!" the officer sneered. "Sure; help yourself! But I'm telling you, I got nothing to hide!" Big Bad Wolf replied as he opened up a room.

A few minutes after searching, the police left the club. But not before their leading officer gave the Big Bad Wolf a stern warning. "Ok, so maybe those rumors _were_ false...but I've got my eye on you, pal! I'm watching you!" he said before he left. "Ok, then. You boys have a good evening now; take care. Don't forget that every Tuesday is officer appreciation night! Free donuts and coffee!" Big Bad Wolf chuckled nervously. As they left, he took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "Oh, that was a close one! Ok, boys...get everything out again. I think it's time to finally put those bad boys to good use!" Big Bad Wolf said. "You got it, boss!" a Toon weasel replied.

The Smashers were helped out of the closet and then were escorted downstairs. "So what do you want us to do now?" DK asked. "I'll tell you what you can do; stay low and pretend that you saw nothing! I'll contact you whenever we're ready to put our plan into action. For now, just try to enjoy yourselves!" Big Bad Wolf instructed. "Wait, whose plans are you talking about?" Yoshi demanded sternly. But the Big Bad Wolf ignored him and went back upstairs. "Well, there's your answer. Something fishy is going on over here!" Samus said. "I don't trust this guy, DK!" Link added. "For once...neither do I!" DK admitted.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed down and a bright stage light shined in the center. "Ladies and gentleman! Tonight's special guest for ladies night comes all the way from Anime Land. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Reika Kitami!" a Toon cat announced. The curtains opened up and revealed the beautiful Reika Kitama in a very tight and attractive purple dress and black high heels. Several Toons wolf whistled and cheered for her, while others just applauded politely. Reika smiled before she approached a microphone. "Thank you. I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special friend of mine...he unfortunately couldn't be here tonight because he had some business to attend to." Reika announced. The lights grew even dimmer and the sound of a piano played and several other attractive women appeared before Reika began to sing Adele's hit song Skyfall, featured in one James Bond's most recent films.

_This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_  
_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_  
_So overdue I owe them_  
_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall,_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall,_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_  
_At Skyfall_  
_At Skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start_  
_A thousand miles and poles apart_  
_Where worlds collide and days are dark_  
_You may have my number_  
_You can take my name_  
_But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall_  
_(Let the sky fall),_  
_When it crumbles_  
_(When it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall_  
_(We will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_  
_(Let the sky fall),_  
_When it crumbles_  
_(When it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall_  
_(We will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_  
_At Skyfall_

_(Let The Skyfall)_  
_(When it crumbles)_  
_(We will stand tall)_  
_(Let The Skyfall)_  
_(When it crumbles)_  
_(We will stand tall)_

_Where you go I go_  
_What you see I see_  
_I know I'd never be me_  
_Without the Security of your loving arms_  
_Keeping me from harm_  
_Put your hand in my hand_  
_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall_  
_(Let the sky fall),_  
_When it crumbles_  
_(When it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall_  
_(We will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_  
_(Let the sky fall),_  
_When it crumbles_  
_(When it crumbles)_  
_We will stand tall_  
_(We will stand tall)_  
_Face it all together_  
_At Skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_  
_We will stand tall_  
_At Skyfall_

As soon as she finished singing the song, everyone roared with applause. "Wow! That was incredible; she sounded exactly just like Adele!" Yoshi marveled. "I have to admit...she does have a wonderful singing voice!" Samus said sniffling. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever heard." Mario sobbed. Reika smiled modestly before she walked away, unaware that she was being watched by a certain character in the audience.

As Reika walked out of the club and leaned against the wall, she was about to light up a cigarrette when suddenly a masculine voice surprised her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You'll ruin that lovely singing voice of yours with that nasty habit, young lady!" the voice teased. Reika turned around and gasped as she saw a handsome young man facing her; he was Caucasian/Japanese, about 32 years of age, had short jet black hair, and a pair of blue eyes that shined whenever angered or aroused. He also wore a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, some jeans, and black loafers. It was Raizo! "Raizo! Oh my God, I can't believe it! It's you; you're alive! Oh thank God!" Reika screamed joyously as she tightly embraced him.

Raizo chuckled as he was smothered in kisses by his girlfriend. "I thought that you couldn't be here, Raizo." Reika said with tears in her eyes. "I know...but I was like, _what the hell?_ I wanna see my girl sing!" Raizo replied. "Oh, you have no idea how much you just made my day! I never thought I'd get to see you again." Reika said as she buried her face in his chest. "Oh, you say that every time I'm gone. But why don't you and I get reacquainted somewhere a little more private?" Raizo whispered seductively. Reika smiled deviously as she blushed before rubbing her hands across his firmly built chest. "Mmm, you just read my mind sweetheart!" Reika purred.

Raizo scooped Reika up into her arms and carried her away to a nearby apartment, which he was staying at. He carried Reika up a set of stairs before walking inside the house, and then shut the door before carrying Reika upstairs to their bedroom. "Wow...you're as strong as ever, Raizo!" Reika marveled. "Hey, you know me." Raizo teased. Reika smirked as she rubbed her hands on his face before they finally made their way to the bedroom. Raizo gently placed Reika on the bed before he closed the door and locked it. "So...what did you want to do now, star singer?" Raizo teased. Reika smiled naughtily as she sat up and slowly removed her high heel shoes. "Well, my back has been awfully stiff lately. Maybe a massage would be nice!" Reika said as she turned around and slowly began unzipping her dress.

Raizo smirked as he slowly approached Reika, helping her to remove her dress. As it fell down around her ankles, Reika gasped and shivered from the cold air. Raizo grabbed hold of her shoulders and began massaging them, making Reika moan. "Oh, yes...that feels really good. But could you do my back?" Reika asked. "Paitence, Reika. This might take some time." Raizo whispered as he kissed her. Reika blushed as she felt his strong hands slither down her back, gently stroking her with his fingers. He even reached down towards her thighs, making Reika gasp before she started moaning.

Raizo massaged her back, thighs, and shoulders for about 10 minutes before he turned her around. "Ooh, wow...you'd make a great massuese, Raizo." Reika said with a broadening grin. "I guess so...but I think I wouldn't be a good professional." Raizo joked. "Why not?" Reika asked. Raizo replied by removing her bra and started to fondle and massage her breasts, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. "Oh, yes! Yes; keep doing that, Raizo. It feels so good!" Reika moaned loudly. "You seem to be enjoying this too much. You have been a good girl, haven't you?" Raizo smirked as he kissed her lips. "Oh, Raizo. You're the only one I love!" Reika moaned as she kissed him back.

Reika wrapped her arms around Raizo and passionately kissed him for several minutes, with none of them being able to beat the other in their tongue wrestling match. Finally, they wound in bed and began to get steamy. Raizo grabbed hold of her hands and smothered his face in her breasts, making Reika moan even louder in passion and lust. Reika wrapped her legs around his waist, and Raizo started to grind against her body. "Oh, Raizo...I'm so horny! Please don't stop; I want you to go crazy! Take my body; I'm yours forever!" Reika proclaimed.

Raizo ripped off his shirt and pants before Reika helped remove his boxers, exposing his hardened manhood. Reika's eyes boggled at his godlike stature, and she braved up to remove her panties and exposed her wet, clean shaven womanhood. "Come on, Raizo. Please come to me; I want you!" Reika whined. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here!" Raizo whispered passionately as he thrust himself inside of her. Reika's eyes swelled with tears before she cried out loudly in both plain and pleasure. "Oh, yes! YES! I'm now complete; please don't ever go again!" Reika cried passionately. "I'm always here for you, Reika! I'm always here for you." Raizo said huskily before he sat her up.

Both lovers made the most passionate love with each other for about 2 or 3 hours before they finally reached climax. "Oh, Raizo! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! OH GOD!" Reika screeched as her body stiffened. Raizo held onto her tightly, grunting as he pumped a huge load of his hot sticky seed into her womb. Finally, the orgasm died down and both lovers settled down as they laid in bed together. "Raizo...that was amazing. It was better than amazing; it was perfect!" Reika whispered passionately. "You're perfect, Reika. I love you so much!" Raizo whispered back. Reika turned to face him and smiled sweetly before she kissed his lips. "I love you too, Raizo. I always have and always will!" Reika whispered before she fell asleep with Raizo. Raizo smiled as he held Reika in his arms, sleeping soundly. This would probably be the last he'd see of her for a while, so he made the best of it.

***Aww, that was cute wasn't it? Raizo and Reika make such a cute couple, don't they? :D**

**Also, the song Skyfall by Adele is not mine, so all rights belong to her and all that copyright jazz. Yada, yada, yada!**

**And if you also noticed how I was more gentle, calm, and softcore in my lemon, good for you. I'm gonna try and make my lemons less hyper from now on...or at least try to be anyway. But on the plus side, there is far more bloody action and suspense coming up soon, so stay tuned!* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! ****In this exciting chapter, Alex Mason and his team begin their search for Dr. Richtofen. But what they find along the way is an even more shocking threat than even they were aware of! Warning: This chapter, as well as the rest of the chapters coming up contains some extremely graphic violence, harsh language, brutal scenes of torture and interrogation, and disturbing content; viewer discretion is advised! **

**Also; much content in this story from this point on is inspired by the solo campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops. I don't own Black Ops and I'm sorry for any spoilers. But enough of that; on with the show!*****  
**

It was very late that night in Toon Town, and Alex Mason was getting very impatient as he was sitting alone in a bar. "God damn it! Where the fuck are they?! They said they'd be here!" Mason grumbled as he looked at his watch. Finally, his team mates arrived with a Toon villain. "There you are! And who the fuck is this?!" Mason demanded. "Down, boy. It's a long story...and I'm sure that Pete will be more than happy to share with us his little story. Won't you?" Hudson said coyly as he forced Pete to sit down. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Pete retorted. "Keep it up and I'll have to introduce you to my mother in law!" Tank Dempsey snarled. "Ah! Ok, ok! I'll talk...but not so loud, ok? The secret police has been on my case ever since Faust and Ridley came around!" Pete whimpered.

Mason sighed as he lit up a cigarette. "Fine...but you better make this quick; I don't have time for games!" Mason grumbled. Pete took a deep breath before he sighed and told them everything he knew. "I don't know anything about this Richtofen fella...but I have heard of rumors of Ridley escaping into exile. I know that Ridley is in ties with the Russian Mafia nowadays, and he's even persuaded some other Toon Villains to keep quiet with his new business." Pete explained. "What kind of business are we talking about here?" Mason demanded. Pete gulped as he loosened his collar. "Well...I know that the Russian Mafia has been awfully busy trying to distrubute smuggled weapons across the border of Toon Town. Heaven knows why!" Pete said. "Why would the Russian Mafia give a bunch of cartoon characters weapons?" Mason snapped. "I don't know; I just know that if you have the money, the Russian Mafia will give you anything you want. And I know Ridley; he's got lots of money now that he works for the Russian Mafia." Pete replied nervously.

Mason looked at his comrades, who nodded their heads. Mason sighed as he took another smoke before he smashed the almost empty cigarette into a tray. "Thank you. That's all we need to know...for now. Just one question remains: Where is this Ridley character?" Mason asked. "That, I couldn't tell you even if I knew! He's always on the run. One day he could be in Toon Town under disguise, the next day he could be all the way in the Gulags for all I care!" Pete replied. "Have you heard any rumors of where he might be headed next?" Mason pressed. "Look...all I know is that Ridley is always on the run from the police because of the horrible things he's done to us Toons. He could be anywhere!" Pete began.

Suddenly, the sounds of cars parking were heard outside, as well as some hostile voices. "Oh no! It's them...the secret police!" Pete whimpered. The police officers walked into the bar, silencing everyone. The chief approached a female anime character, much to her discomfort. When she tried to run away, two other officers grabbed her and took her away. "Hey! I don't remember you. You're not from here, are you?" the chief barked. Mason ignored him, much to the chief's anger. "HEY! I'm talking to you; I said where are you from?" he shouted as he stomped towards him. "Mason?" Hudson whispered. "Wait for it!" Mason hissed. "You got crap in your ears? I said where are you from?!" the chief snarled as he grabbed Mason's arm.

Suddenly, Mason grabbed a knife and stabbed it deep into the officer's hand. He screamed with howling agony as blood inked everywhere, but the deafening sound of gunshots silenced his screams and everyone else's screams as Mason and his partners shot the other police officers dead with pistols. Mason tore out the knife and grabbed the officer by the neck, slamming him against the wall. "You aren't a real police officer, are you? How much is Ridley paying you to keep quiet?!" Mason snarled. "Wha-what?! What the hell are you talking about?" the cheif whimpered.

Mason punched him in the face, knocking some of his teeth out. "Do not fucking lie to me! I know a dirty cop when I see one; where the hell is Ridley hiding?!" Mason shouted. "Here, Mason. Allow me...let me show you how interrogation is done properly!" Hudson said as he touched his shoulder. Mason let go of the chief, only to have Hudson grab him and slam his face down against a table. "Listen to me, mister. I don't like being violent unless I have to be. Now tell us where it is that this Ridley character is hiding, and I promise that you can walk out of here alive and in one piece." Hudson threatened. "I don't know; I just recieve phonecalls!" the chief lied.

Hudson nodded at Tank Dempsey, who lit up a cigarette. He took a deep drag of the cigarette before he smashed it into the chief's eye, making him scream in howling agony. "I've got a whole pack of cigarettes for my friend here. So you better start talking unless you want your face burnt to a crisp!" Hudson said. "He's hiding out at the old abandoned warehouse that once belonged to the construction crew that built Toon Town! About 20 minutes from here; please let me go!" the chief screamed.

Hudson let him go, and turned around to see many terrified Toons staring at them. "Listen up; cause I'm only gonna say this once! We're not here to hurt you; we're here to help you! We don't any trouble with you Toons, so just stay out of our way and we'll get along just fine. Let us do our own business and we'll let you do yours! Just keep calm and quiet about this, and there won't be anymore trouble!" Hudson announced.

Hudson, Dempsey, and Mason soon walked out of the bar and approached their car; a huge military Hummer. "Mason, you drive. I'm gonna call in for some backup from the boys across the border. This Ridley character is going down!" Hudson instructed. "You got it, Hudson." Mason replied as he turned on the ignition. But as he tried to start the engine, it wouldn't start. "Huh? What the hell?! Why isn't this thing coming on?" Mason cried. "You did put gas in it, didn't you?" Dempsey asked. "Yes, I did! It won't start!" Mason snapped.

Suddenly, police sirens were heard wailing towards their direction. "FUCK! We've been made; somebody must've given us away!" Mason shouted. "God damn it! Come on, Mason. Start the vehicle!" Hudson cried. "I'm trying!" Mason snapped as he kept trying to fire the ignition. Several police cars were seen approaching their direction, as well as some heavily armed police officers. "Freeze! Get out of the car and put your hands in the air!" an officer shouted on a megaphone. "Come on, come on!" Mason growled as he tried the ignition one more time.

Finally, the car roared to life and Mason backed out against one of the police cars; smashing it against a fruit stand. "Get the fuck out of our way!" Mason shouted before he took off driving through the streets. Many Toons cried out in fear as they ran off, while the police chased after Mason and his comrades. "Damn it! How did they know we were here?!" Mason cried as he kept driving through the streets. "Maybe it wasn't the Toons...maybe this Ridley character knew about our presence and alerted his little gestapo pals!" Dempsey suggested. "Well he ain't gonna get away from us, that's for sure!" Mason retorted as he busted through a police road block.

Mason and the others managed to escape the police before they finally drove over towards the abandoned warehouse the chief spoke of earlier. They parked over into one of the garages and then covered the vehicle up before they armed up with powerful assault weapons. "Ok, listen up. We gotta make this quick and clean; we need Ridley alive so we can find out what he knows." Mason instructed quietly. "Sounds easy enough; I can't wait to test this new bad boy out. Ura!" Dempsey snorted as he caressed back pack. "This isn't a game, Dempsey! This is serious business; we can't let them get away with this!" Hudson scolded. "I know that! Let a soldier enjoy his new toy for crying out loud!" Dempsey snapped.

Mason shook his head before he and his friends snuck out of the warehouse to search for Ridley. But as they snuck around the warehouse, they noticed that there were several barrels full of a strange and eerie green substance. "What the hell is that inside of those barrels?" Mason muttered. "It looks like toxic waste of some sort...what in the world are these assholes up to?" Hudson whispered. "Hey...check it out; it's the man of the hour!" Dempsey said as he pointed.

He was right; Ridley was seen talknig to a Russian Mobster inside one of the warehouses. "Aha...there you are. Ok...you know what to do?" Mason whispered. "I was born ready...I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see the surprise I brought for them!" Dempsey said as he reached for something in his back pack. "Wait, what else did you bring with you?" Hudson demanded. Suddenly, Dempsey took out what appeared to be a wind-up monkey toy. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Dempsey! I said that this isn't a game! Why the fuck did you bring that with you?!" Hudson snarled. "You'll see!" Dempsey said with an evil chuckle.

He wound up the monkey before he tossed it out into the open. "Hello; my name is Monkey! Let's play!" the wind-up monkey toy announced before it danced around with silly music playing. "Eh? What the hell is that thing?!" a thug exclaimed as he saw the monkey. Several thugs swarmed around the dancing monkey and began to laugh as they were entertained. "Well...that is effective!" Mason muttered. "Wait for it...it gets even better after this!" Dempsey said trying his best to contain his excitement. The monkey danced around for a few more minutes before it finally stopped. "Aww...is it finished already?" a thug complained. "Playtime is over! Bye-bye!" the monkey said as it fell over.

Suddenly, a huge explosion sent them all flying back. "URA! Gets them everytime; it's quite effective against zombies, too!" Dempsey chuckled. This brought the attention of several other guards, who all rushed out to see what the hell was going on. "Ok, let's get going!" Mason whispered as he led the way. As they snuck through the warehouse to try and reach Ridley, the other Mafia thugs were getting very suspicious. "Something ain't right here, boys. I think that we aren't alone; better alert the snipers and get those search lights on!" one of them suggested. "Good idea!" another agreed.

Mason, Hudson, and Dempsey were about to reach a set of stairs in one of the warehouses; when suddenly bright lights caught their attention. "Oh, shit! We've been detected!" Hudson grumbled. "Not yet, we haven't! Just stay low and keep quiet...we're that much closer to getting Ridley!" Mason instructed. They crouched down and snuck past some boxes that were sitting by the windows, being very careful to avoid detection from the search lights. Finally, they approached a large door where they were certain that Ridley was hiding behind. "You boys ready?" Mason said as he cocked and locked his grenade launcher attached M16 Assault Rifle. "They ain't gonna know what hit them!" Dempsey snickered as he caressed his flamethrower attached M4 Assault Rifle. "I'm right behind you!" Hudson said as he tightly held on to a pair of Uzi submachine guns.

Mason kicked down the door and startled several Russian Mobsters before he opened fire. Mason, Hudson, and Tank Dempsey blasted away every single living gangster in their sight before moving on. "Spread out; search every room until you find Ridley! If he's not here, then expect to get some heavy firepower from our friends. If you do, keep him alive until our backup arrives! Now let's move!" Mason instructed as he went up another set of stairs. Hudson searched the left hallway, while Tank Dempsey began searching the right hallway.

Mason looked all around up the stairs, and was shocked to have found many maps with targets around. "What the hell? He's got targets all over the world...what are they planning this time?" Mason muttered. As he approached a map, he gasped as he saw many targets planted all across the United States. "My God...what sort of weapon are they in possession of right now?" Mason asked himself. "They have a weapon more terrible than even I have anticipated, Mason." a Russian voice said suddenly.

Mason gasped as he turned around and aimed his weapon, but was both shocked and overjoyed to see his old friend Viktor Reznov facing him. "Reznov?! What are you doing here?" Mason whispered in surprise. Reznov approached him with a very grim look on his face, concerning Mason. "What is it, Reznov? What's going on?" Mason asked. Reznov handed him a file full of confidential information regarding Dr. Payne. "This information will tell you everything you need to know about who it is you are going up against, Mason. It will tell you what kind of men are responsible for what is happening right now. Even as we speak, a new terror is being readily created to destroy all life as we know it." Reznov explained.

Mason looked through the files and gasped as he saw some evidence revolving around Dragovich. "What?! No...it can't be!" Mason gasped. "I did not believe at first when I saw it for myself, but the truth is right there in front of you. Dragovich indeed had plans even for when he would fail, Mason. The last of his Nova 6 will be put to use in the hands of this...Dr. Payne. You must not allow him to use it, Mason. Whatever the cost may be, you must stop him at all costs." Reznov said gravely.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching their direction. "I must go now, Mason. I will meet up with you again soon. And do not worry about Ridley; he is where all cowards reside whenever conflicts arise. Far away from the heart of battle!" Reznov said before he ran off. "What? Wait, Reznov!" Mason cried. Just then, Hudson and Dempsey arrived. "Mason? Who are you talking to?" Hudson wondered. Mason looked at them and sighed before he handed them the files. "I think I have an idea what's going on here, fellas. It seems to me that Dr. Payne and Dragovich seem to have a history with each other!" Mason said finally. "Oh my God! It can't be; I thought we destroyed all of the Nova 6!" Hudson gasped as he saw files about the terrible weapon. "Ok, wait! What's going on here; I'm confused!" Dempsey said as he held up his hands. "Me too, Dempsey. Me too!" Mason muttered.

Suddenly, explosions were heard along with gunfire. "Uh oh! Time to go, fellas! Let's get moving!" Mason cried as he took off running. Mason and his allies began running out of the warehouse and it was a good thing too, because a bomb went off and exploded. "Fuck! They must've known we would be here!" Hudson shouted as he kept running. "No kidding; and who the hell is attacking us?" Dempsey wondered. The gunfire and explosions were getting closer, and Mason suddenly had an idea why Reznov was here. "You fucking genius...come on, fellas! Let's go lend a hand!" Mason said as he ran off. "Wait, did our back up come already?" Hudson wondered in confusion. "You could say that, yes!" Mason replied.

They all ran out into the open and were a bit surprised to find many Toons engaging in a fierce firefight against the remnants of the Russian Mafia...who was none other led by Ridley himself. "You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Dempsey cried. "I guess Pete wasn't lying after all!" Hudson muttered. "Come on; let's go help them out!" Mason cried as he led the way. Mason and his friends soon joined the Toons in battle. Taking cover behind a rock, they were shooting down the last of Ridley's men as he was seen escaping. "Oh, no! You're not getting away that easily! Tank...get me an RPG!" Mason cried. "Coming right up, boss!" Dempsey said as he handed Mason a heat seeking RPG.

Mason took aim and fired at the truck that Ridley was attempting to use to escape. The explosion destroyed the truck, but surprisingly didn't seem to harm Ridley. Rather, it shook him off his feet and knocked him out cold. "Perfect!" Mason grunted in satisfaction. As the sun started rising, the US Army was seen arriving with helicopters and RVs along with many heavily armed US marines and soldiers. "Alright...now we're gonna find out what Ridley knows!" Mason said as he walked down the hill. "Great...I could use a double cheeseburger with extra pickles right about now!" Dempsey joked as he slung his weapon over his shoulder. "Actually...I could use a double cheeseburger myself." Hudson said. "And fries; let's not forget about the fries!" Dempsey added. Mason laughed as he shook his head; perhaps this particular mission wouldn't be so bad after all.

***Well, it looks like things are gonna get pretty exciting from this point on. Stay tuned to see what Mason and his friends go up against next!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Mason and his new friends interrogate Ridley for information regarding Dr. Richtofen's location and the remnants of Dragovich's terrible biochemical weapon known as Nova 6. What they learn from him instead is something even more terrifying for both the humans and the Toons! Warning: Contains some graphic violence, harsh language, a disturbing torture scene, and a silly singing Roger Rabbit; viewer discretion is advised!***

All of Toon Town seemed to be in a state of relief and joy as the news spread about the brave Toons who helped Mason and his partners from the CIA to stop Ridley and his little band of Russian Mobsters apparently posing as Toon Town Police Officers. Over at Roger's Club, many of the original Toons of Toon Town held a celebration for the Big Bad Wolf and his posse of Toon weasels. "Ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls of all ages! I'm proud to that we no longer have to worry about having any secret police getting on our case. So instead of wasting your time with some boring old speech...let's party till we're all purple!" the Big Bad Wolf howled.

Everyone roared with applause as they turned the club into an extravagant party. Many Toons, both old and new, enjoyed themselves with silly songs, good food, and of course...old cartoons. "Hey, Roger! Come here; Pete is telling me he's never heard of your favorite song before. Show him how it goes, will ya?" Mickey Mouse announced after gulping some root beer down. "What?! You've never heard of the Merry-go-Round Brokedown? Who put you on the planet?" Roger Rabbit teased.

He bounded up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, grabbing everyone's attention. "Good evening, ladies and germs! Allow me to add in the mood with a little old song I'd like to call...the Merry-go-round Brokedown! Maestro? If you please!" Roger said. Porky Pig tapped a stick to get a Toon orchestra's attention before they began to play the Looney Toon's Theme Song.

The stage came to life with a crudely drawn background of a field of flowers, before Roger began to sing. "_Oh, my buddy's Eddie V... a sour-puss he be..._" Roger sang. Droopy suddenly was thrown into the stage dressed as a grumpy old detective. "I'm not that sour!" Droopy complained. "_But when I'm done, he'll need no gun, cause a joker he will be!_" Roger continued as he pulled out a gag gun and shot a flag that said BANG at Droopy. "That's not funny!" Droopy moped.

The audience burst into laughter, though Pete seemed a bit unmoved. "He's right...it ain't that funny!" Pete said as he crossed his arms. "Wait, wait! It gets better; watch!" Mickey said as he pointed. "_C, D, E, F, G, H, I..._" Roger sang as he got on a unicycle and began juggling random objects. He started juggling bowling pins, plates full of spaghetti, rubber ducks, and even a kitchen sink. "_I Love to raise some cain, believe me it's no strain! It feels so great to smash a plate, and look there is no pain... no pain...no pain!_" Roger sang before his unicycle slipped on a banana peel.

Roger cried out as he slipped and fell with all the random objects smashing into him in a humorous manner. The crowd gasped in awe, when suddenly Pete started laughing like a buffoon. "Ok, now I'll admit! That's pretty funny! Do an encore!" Pete said as he clapped his hands. "Yeah; an encore!" Mickey agreed. Several others shouted in agreement, much to Roger's painful yet joyous delight. "Oh, great. You better get those bandages ready, ok Droopy?" Roger said as stars danced around his head. "I'm sorry, Roger. I'm on break; you can ask that gentleman over there, though. He looks like a man for the job!" Droopy said as he pointed to a tough looking marine.

Roger gasped as he recognized the man as Alex Mason, one of the CIA agents that the Big Bad Wolf spoke of earlier. "That's him! It's Mr. Mason...but what's he doing here?" Roger wondered as he got up to his feet and ran towards him. Now Mason was already in a bad mood for going through such a hard battle against Ridley's thugs, but now it was even worse that he had to meet up with an informant in such a rowdy environment.

Alex Mason did not hate the Toons; not by a long mile. But he found their lifestyle to be quite annoying and silly, and all that carrying on they did gave him a headache. "Ugh...whoever this fucking informant is, he better have a good reason for dragging me all the way over here!" Mason grumbled as he lit up a cigarette. But as he tried to smoke, a red parrot flew by and knocked the cigarette out of his mouth. "What the hell?! Hey!" Mason snapped. "Sorry, pal! This is a no smoking zone; you wanna take a drag, do it outside!" Iago the Parrot squawked.

He pointed over to Bongo the Gorilla, Baby Herman, and Yosemite Sam smoking outside of the club. They waved at Mason, who in turn just looked annoyed. "Grr...fine; I wasn't in the mood anyway. But can you at least tell me when I'm able to go inside? It's important!" Mason grumbled. "Hold on; they just need to finish up their last musical number, that's all!" Iago said as he pointed to the stage. Roger was on the stage, ready to sing the Merry-go Round Brokedown song yet again. "Ok, folks. Here it is; one more time! Take it away, Porky!" Roger announced. "That's maestro to you, Roger!" Porky stuttered.

_My buddy's Eddie V_

_A sour-puss he be_

_But when I'm done_

_He'll need no gun_

_Cause a joker he will be_

_C, D, E, F, G, H, I..._

_Love to raise some cain_

_Believe me it's no strain_

_It feels so great_

_To smash a plate_

_And look there is no pain... no pain... no pain_

The Toons all applauded for Roger Rabbit and seemed to enjoy themselves, though Mason looked even more annoyed. "What the fuck is this shit? They actually enjoy this?!" Mason muttered. "Hey! Watch your language; there are children here, you know!" Iago cried as he flapped his wings. "Yeah, no kidding. Somebody should've brought a censor bar in handy!" Wakko of the Animaniacs said as he walked up to him. Mason rolled his eyes and sighed when finally a man in a black uniform approached him.

He wore some shady sunglasses and had an earpiece on his left ear. "You Alex Mason?" he asked in a gruff voice. "Yup; the one and only! Is he here?" Mason replied. "Yes; follow me. He's been expecting you!" the agent said. As they walked up a set of stairs, Roger caught sight of Mason. "Wait, Mr. Mason! I gotta talk to ya!" he cried as he tried to chase after them. "Ah! Sorry, pal. Private business; you can't come in here!" a guard said as he stopped him. "Aww, that's too bad! I just wanted his autograph!" Roger complained.

Mason and the guard approached a room, to where a Russian CIA agent with an eyepatch was sitting on a chair across from a table; it was Mason's old friend, Weaver. "Weaver? You're the informant I'm supposed to meet here?!" Mason exclaimed. "Well, it's nice to see you too!" Weaver chuckled as he stood up and gave Mason a firm handshake. "Where have you been all these years?" Mason asked as they walked over towards a balcony that had a good view of the club. "I've been...doing some business of my own accord ever since the Nova 6 incident ended. But the minute I heard that the Russian Mob was doing some dirty deeds around here, I thought I might drop by and lend a hand." Weaver explained.

Mason sighed as he shook his head. "What did you learn so far?" Mason asked at last. "All I know is that the Russian Mafia is only part of an even bigger scheme. I interrogated one of their made men and he admitted that the mob is not the biggest threat we have to worry about." Weaver said as he handed him a folder. "What? Well who else could it be?!" Mason exclaimed. "I think we are about to find out soon enough, but first things first...let's have a drink; there's something else I wanted to talk to you about!" Weaver said as he pat his shoulder.

As they entered a private bar, Weaver poured them both a glass of whiskey. "I miss the good old days, Mason. When it was me, you, and Hudson. Things just aren't the same anymore since we've seperated. I was hoping there would be enough room for one more old friend in your little...investigation." Weaver said as he sipped his whiskey. Mason smiled as he took a sip of his whiskey. "Weaver...you're always welcome on my team, you know that. I gotta warn you though; this mission might be a little tougher than even I anticipated." Mason said. "Really? How so; what challenges await us now?" Weaver replied.

Mason gave him the details about finding out about Dr. Payne's violent escape from the Smashopolis Prison, as well as documents regarding some remnants of Nova 6. This immediately shocked Weaver. "What?! That's not possible; I was with Hudson when the Nova 6 was destroyed! What diabolical plan is this psychopath up to?" Weaver cried. "Like you said...we're about to find out!" Mason said. Suddenly, another guard walked up to them. "It's time, sir. Hudson and Dempsey are ready for the interrogation of Ridley. They're waiting for you upstairs; follow me!" the guard instructed.

Mason and Weaver were led upstairs to an empty storage room, where Ridley was tied to a chair and gagged with Tank Dempsey and Hudson standing by each side. "Well it's about time you showed up, Mason. Come on; we're gonna have a good time!" Dempsey said with an evil chuckle. "Weaver? It's good to see you; still working out?" Hudson announced. "We'll have plenty of time for small talk later; right now, I want to find out what this little prick knows!" Weaver snorted. "As do we, Weaver. As do we!" Mason said as he tore off the gag and allowed Ridley to breathe.

Ridley gasped frantically for breath and coughed violently before he looked up and glared at his captors. "You think you assholes can scare me? Huh?! You ain't shit!" Ridley snarled. "Quiet, asshole! Start singing or I'll knock your teeth out!" Dempsey growled as he held his fist up for a punch. "Allow me, Dempsey. I'll handle this!" Hudson said as he stopped him. As Hudson approached Ridley, Ridley spat at him and cursed him. "Fuck you...and fuck your friends; you motherless piece of shit!" Ridley snarled.

Hudson replied by grabbing a shard of glass and stuffed it into his mouth, and Mason grabbed hold of Ridley before Hudson punched him in the face. "Keep running your mouth and you're only gonna end up in a world of hurt, Ridley. Just tell us what we want and we'll let you go." Hudson said as he backed up. Ridley coughed up blood and tiny bits of glass, but surprisingly he _still_ refused to cooperate. "Don't you fucking assholes get it?! I'm already a dead man; they know what you know and they'll fucking kill you all. I got nothing to say to you, and I got nothing to gain by talking to you!" Ridley groaned through bloody broken teeth.

Hudson nodded to Mason and Tank, who walked over to a table and brought back a briefcase. As they opened it up, Ridley got wide eyed with terror as he saw what was in the briefcase. "Think carefully about what you say, Ridley. What have you got to lose?" Hudson warned as he put together a truth serum syringe. Dempsey grabbed hold of Ridley in a headlock and Mason held his head up to expose his neck, and then Hudson injected the truth serum into him. Ridley cried out in pain before he spat out more blood and began groaning in pain and felt very weak and numb. "Now then...you have anything you'd like to tell us?" Hudson smirked.

Ridley looked up and smiled a bloody, broken toothed smile before spitting at him. "What does it fucking matter, anyway? They're already in the process of putting their little plan into action...even as we speak, the whole world is being targeted. Cities like New York, Tokyo, Berlin, Moscow, and Shanghai; they're all about to become a fucking wasteland!" he smirked. "How is this possible? What did you do? Or rather, what did Dr. Payne make you do?" Hudson demanded. Ridley burst into manical laughter before coughing up more blood. "Oh, on the contrary. I actually didn't have a choice; he stole the last of my Dip and added it as one of the main ingredients for his new weapon." Ridley sneered.

This shocked Hudson and the others. "What kind of a weapon are you talking about?" Hudson demanded angrily. "He's stolen the last bits and pieces of Dragovich's Nova 6, and now the Dip that Faust and I made will have to go through the foaming process." Ridley continued. "Foaming process?! What the hell is that? And what is this Dip, anyway?" Dempsey snapped. "I won't waste my time blabbering about the foaming process, but I will say this: Once the Nova 6 and Dip are finally blended together, a new kind of biochemical weapon will be unleashed throughout the whole world...both humans and Toons will suffer horrifying deaths like you wouldn't even believe!" Ridley sneered.

Mason lost his patience and grabbed him up by the neck, glaring into his eyes. "What the hell kind of a weapon is this?! What is Dr. Payne creating and why?! Answer me!" Mason shouted. Ridley laughed in pain as he began bleeding more from the mouth. "Dr. Payne calls it...Necro 666. It's a biochemical weapon so fucking devestating and powerful, just one small batch of it is enough to turn all of Tokyo into a barren wasteland. He'll test it here on Toon Town and Smashopolis first, but then the cities of the _real_ world will be next. Washington DC will be next, followed by Moscow, then Tokyo...you can figure out the rest! And there's nothing you can do to stop him!" Ridley said with a wincing laugh.

Suddenly, loud automatic machinegun fire was heard and everyone ducked down for cover. "Fucking shit! You lead them right to us, you son of a bitch!" Mason shouted. "I told you I was a dead man. You want to know how to stop this biochemical weapon? You'll have to get to Dr. Richtofen and his little posse of Nazi scientists; and only I know where it is they're hiding!" Ridley sneered. "Fuck you!" Dempsey snarled. "Have it your way, then. Hope your kids know that their favorite characters for their favorite shows will be canceled!" Ridley cackled.

Mason growled with fury as got back up and rushed over to a closet, which was full of powerful covert assault weapons. Grabbing an M4A1 assault rifle with an attached grenade launcher and a pair of pistols, Mason was ready to take out these sudden attackers. "Gear up, everyone. We're gonna stop this attack...and Ridley's going to help. Won't you Ridley?" Mason instructed. "Of course I'll help out...for a fair price, of course!" Ridley smirked.

Weaver savagely punched him in the face, knocking out more of his teeth. "Shut up! You'll help us whether you want to or not; now get up! And you better start telling us about Dr. Richtofen and his friends, unless you want to stay here and enjoy an all you can eat buffet with broken glass. We've got plenty of windows to choose from!" Weaver shouted. "Fine! But I'm telling you; you won't stand a chance!" Ridley groaned. "I'll be the judge of that!" Mason said as he handed everyone an assault rifle.

Back in the lobby downstairs; the Toons were in a state of panic when several gunshots were heard, but all hell really broke loose when several masked gunmen swarmed inside of the club and began firing their assault weapons all over the place. The terrorists were armed with AK-47s, Uzis, and SPAS-12 shotguns, and they destroyed everything in their sight. "Yipe! Talk about a bunch of party crashers!" Roger Rabbit cried out as he hid underneath a table. "Why are they attacking us? We're not even zombies!" Mickey Mouse complained as he hid inside of a piano with Daffy Duck. "This is dispicable!" Daffy Duck cried.

The terrorists cornered some Toons and tried to shoot them down, but thankfully the bullets did not kill them. Although they did seem to suffer some pretty heavy damage from the amount of ammo the terrorists wasted on them. "Fuck! They ain't dying, man! This shit is a waste of time!" a terrorist growled as he tossed his empty AK-47 aside. "Good...then this will really be fun for me!" Tank Dempsey said suddenly as he jumped out of nowhere and blasted the group of terrorists away with a SCAR assault rifle equipped with a grenade launcher.

The terrorists screamed as they were shot down dead, and a fierce firefight erupted between another group of the terrorists and Mason, Hudson, Weaver, and Ridley. "Who the hell are these guys?!" Mason shouted after blowing a hole in the wall with his grenade launcher. The explosion shook several terrorists off their feet, but Hudson and Weaver finished them off by shooting their M16 assault rifles at them before they could even get back up. "They sure as hell ain't Russian mobsters, that's for sure!" Hudson said after killing the last terrorist. "Damn straight; they look like some kind of strange shadow assassins or something!" Weaver said as he reloaded.

Ridley grew grim as he examined their dead bodies. "They are shadow assassins; they're part of a group called the Shadow Hand, which is Dr. Payne's new army he plans on unleashing throughout the world. They're highly trained mercenaries and killers; heartless sons of bitches they are!" Ridley explained. "Well, they didn't seem so tough to me!" Weaver snorted. "That's because these guys were only the scouts!" Ridley snapped.

Suddenly, many more masked Shadow Hand soldiers broke through the roof armed with poisoned katanas and MP5 submahine guns. "Those are the guys you have to worry about!" Ridley pointed out. The ninja warriors cried out fiercely as they rushed towards Mason's group to attack, when suddenly a missile sent them back flying. "Whoa...nice one, Tank!" Mason cried. "That wasn't me!" Dempsey snapped. Suddenly, Samus Aran flew into the fray in her Super Vaira Suit and began blasting away the ninja killers with her Missile Launcher. "Looks like we've got some company!" Hudson said plainly as more of the Smashers jumped into the fight.

Needless to say, the Smashers helped the CIA agents kill down multiple waves of enemies until everything seemed to settle down and everything was quiet. Samus panted to catch her breath as she sat on a bench and reloaded her Missile Launcher, while Link polished his sword clean and Mario, Yoshi, DK, Kirby and the rest cooled down from using their fighting styles so much against these ruthless enemies. "Mama Mia...what a workout!" Mario mumbled. "I'd say so; those guys are tough. But why do they look so familar?" Yoshi panted. "Huh? Who the hell invited those freaks into this party?" Tank Dempsey announced rudely.

Yoshi and the Smashers looked offended as Dempsey said that, but Mason's glare shut him up. "We appreciate any assistance you can give. Why don't you see if you can help out with the wounded; I'm gonna call in for backup!" Mason instructed. "You got it!" DK said as he gave him a thumbs up. As the Smashers helped with the wounded Toons, Ridley saw this as a perfect oppurtunity to try and sneak away. "Now's my chance; time to ditch these losers!" Ridley whispered as he started to sneak up the stairs.

Mason got on the radio and began to call for help. "Eagle-53, this Mason. Requesting immediate helicopter support; we've got wounded here in sector B3-FG, over. I repeat...we've got wounded here." Mason announced. "Roger that, Mason. We're on our way; over." the helicopter pilot replied. "Good...ok, Ridley. Tell us where we can find Richtofen. Ridley? Ridley?!" Mason said. He felt like hitting himself as he knew that Ridley must've escaped. "Damn it! I'm gonna wring that motherfucker's neck! Hudson, stay here and help out with the wounded...I'll be right back!" Mason said as he reloaded his assault rifle.

As Mason made his way back up the stairs to chase after Ridley, Ridley was on the roof talking to a mysterious voice on a cell phone. "Come on, come on! Answer the fucking phone, man! Yes...hello? Hello! This is Ridley; I need a helicopter right away! No, I didn't rob a bank! I need help right now before-" Ridley snapped. Suddenly, a firm hand grabbed him from behind and Ridley screamed as he found himself thrown against the ground. "Going somewhere, Ridley? I don't think so!" Mason snarled. "Fuck you, asshole! What makes you think I'm gonna keep my promise?" Ridley snapped back.

Mason punched his face, making him cry out in pain as he felt his jaw crack. "You will tell us where Dr. Richtofen is...or I'm gonna make you suffer!" Mason growled as he forced him back up on his feet. "I ain't scared of you, dipshit! You can't make me squeal!" Ridley spat. Mason began forcing him over towards the edge; it was about a 3 story drop, at least 30 feet if not a little more. "What was that you said, punk?!" Mason snapped.

Ridley gulped nervously as he shook his head. "I don't know, man...he'd kill me if I told you!" Ridley stuttered. "And what the hell makes you think that I won't?!" Mason shouted as he let go. Ridley screamed in horror as he was dropped, but Mason caught him by the leg before he fell down even more. "Now do you remember? Or will a drop on the head clear things up a bit for you? TALK!" Mason shouted. "Ok, ok! I'll talk; Richtofen and his nazi friends are hiding in-" Ridley began.

Suddenly, a sniper shot was heard...and Ridley's head splattered like a melon as a bullet smashed through his temple and exploded out the other end. Mason cried out in shock as he dropped Ridley, who fell down into a dark alley below. Mason looked over the horizon and squinted as he caught a slight glimpse of what appeared to be a ninja with a Dragunov sniper rifle. The ninja seemed to disappear into the shadows, driving Mason's suspicions up the wall...when suddenly a hand touched him on the shoulder.

Mason turned sharply around, but sighed in relief as he recognized the man. "Oh! Reznov...you scared the hell out of me." Mason sighed. "My apologies, Mason...but I think I have something you may want to see." Reznov said as he handed Mason a file full of confidential documents. Mason took a quick glimpse of the reports and was shocked that it revealed information about Dr. Richtofen...as well as other things. "Where did you find this, Reznov?" Mason demanded. "It doesn't matter where or how...what matters is when you and your team will arrive and stop them. You haven't gotten much time, Mason. You must hurry!" Reznov said as he began to walk away. "Wait, Reznov...where are you going now? I need your help!" Mason insisted.

But he never got a chance to speak, when Hudson's voice startled him. "Mason! What the hell did you do?! Where is Ridley?" Hudson cried angrily. Mason turned around to face him, but he turned around to try and show that Reznov was here...only to realize that Reznov was already gone. Mason sighed in irritation as he shook his head and handed Hudson the files. "What the hell is this?" Hudson demanded. "It's more intel on Richtofen. I hope you like fried rice and sushi...because we're taking a field trip to Anime Land!" Mason explained. Hudson nodded his head slowly before putting his shades back on. "Let's go!" he said simply.

***Whoa! Now it's getting really interesting, isn't it? Who was that mysterious ninja who assassinated Ridley? Who else is in ties with Dr. Richtofen in Anime Land? What sort of surprises are in store for our heroes next? Stay tuned to find out!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! ****In this chapter, we see what the evil duo of Dr. Payne and Dr. Richtofen are up to with the creation of their new chemical weapon Necro 666. But their plans begin to give some certain characters a change of heart before they finally act. This chapter contains some special appearences from Discipline: The Hentai Academy Series, as well as a surprise guest character from Call of Duty: Black Ops! Be advised that this chapter does contain some highly sexual content, as well as some disturbing violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

In a skyscraper over in a huge Tokyo-like city in Anime Land, Dr. Richtofen was having a private meeting with an anime toon villain in a small office room. "So...I vill only ask you one more time; did you or did you not gather ze intel needed for my research?" Dr. Richtofen commanded in his usual heavy German accent. A busty blonde haired anime toon in a skimpy black dress sat across from him with a pouty look on her face. Her name was Reina Morimoto, and she was the headmistress of St. Arcadia; a school were young anime toon girls were secretly raised to become sex slaves. "I already told you." she began. "LYING WENCH! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ZE DOCTOR!" Richtofen shouted as he backhanded her savagely.

Reina gasped as she felt the sting on her face, and she held her burning cheek as she stared at the enraged nazi. "I swear to you, I had it. It was right there in front of me!" Reina said with her voice breaking. "Don't you dare use zat tone of voice with me, woman! Need I remind you zat ze deal you made with me vill be broken if you are not fully honest with me? How sad it would be if someone should find out about your own little research projects behind closed doors in your little school. So I vill ask you one more time...where is ze intel!?" Richtofen snarled as he stood up.

Reina gulped nervously as she began to sweat. "I...I don't know, sir. I swear!" she said at last. "Zen you are no longer any use to me. Take her away, gentlemen!" Richtofen said as he shooed her off. A couple of evil looking nazi thugs approached Reina and roughly grabbed her before dragging her out of the office. "No! No, please! Don't do this; my sister will be devastated!" Reina begged. "Vell too damn bad! You should have thought about zat when you thought you could lie to my face!" Richtofen sneered. "But I'm telling the truth; I had all that intel for you! I swear that I did...someone must've stolen it!" Reina sobbed. "Oh, boo-hoo! Let me play ze world's smallest violin to show how much I care. Oh vait, zat's right. I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR DAMNING EXCUSES! NOW YOU EITHER FIND A WAY TO GET ZAT INTEL BACK OR I VILL MAKE SURE YOU VILL NEVER SLEEP WITH ANOTHER MAN EVER AGAIN! NOW BEGONE!" Richtofen roared.

As Reina was taken away, Richtofen cursed in German as he sorted some files. "Damn toons; you can't trust anyone nowadays to even do ze simplest of tasks!" Richtofen muttered. As he started to put the files away, his door knocked. "Enter!" Richtofen barked. "Watch your tone with me, you _svloch_!" an evil voice snarled. Dr. Richtofen gasped as he immediately jolted up and saluted. "Dr. Payne! What a pleasent surprise...how are you feeling? Were you able to procure ze items you needed?" Richtofen said in a more pleasent tone. "Save your kiss ass antics for someone who cares! I'm a day behind schedual because of your lack of effort on your part!" Dr. Payne snarled.

Dr. Richtofen seemed a bit nervous as he knew what would become of him if he angered Dr. Payne. "My lack of effort?! I've never been so insulted, my good friend. I've been bending over backwards for you!" Richtofen objected. "Then why in the fuck is Ridley dead?! Why hasn't any of my best assassins returned to base?! Find out who is on to me and exterminate them. No, check that. Bring them to me alive so that I can kill them myself!" Dr. Payne shouted. "Of course! Anything for you, my friend. I still require more time for the completion of ze foaming process however. But I have good news; ze Necro 666 can be weaponized into something more zan just chemical weapons." Richtofen explained.

This immediately seemed to brighten Dr. Payne's mood. "Really? Do show me...you've caught my interest!" Dr. Payne said coyly. "Ah, but of course. Right zis way please!" Richtofen said as he walked Dr. Payne out of the office. Richtofen led Dr. Payne through a dark hallway before they eventually wound up in a labrotory. "Yes, I was quite pleased with the outcome of this new experiment. I think you vill enjoy this, Dr. Payne. It may prove very useful for your soldiers in your plans of conquering ze world!" Richtofen explained. "I'm already liking the sound of that. Show me!" Dr. Payne. "With pleasure!" Richtofen snickered evilly as he turned on a light in the lab.

Dr. Payne's eyes boggled as he saw many powerful looking weapons with a slightly more alien/futuristic design to them. "Interesting...let me guess; you've implanted the Necro 666 into these weapons?" Dr. Payne mused. "Bingo! Not only vill it kill humans in an instant, but it vill also work very effectively against Toons! Allow me to demonstrate!" Richtofen said as he walked over towards an intercom. "Bring in ze test subject; now!" Richtofen snapped.

A few minutes later; Itou Kaoru, one of Leona's members of her group was forced into the lab at gunpoint by some nazi soldiers. "Wait! What are you doing? Stop it; this isn't right!" she cried. "Quiet!" one of the nazis snarled as he bashed the butt of his rifle against her. "Ah, ah, ah! Be nice to our test subject now...we don't want to spoil her before her crowning achievement." Richtofen said as he playfully wagged his finger. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Itou demanded.

Richtofen smiled evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "Why, you're going to help us test out our new weapons of course. It's a great honor; all I need you to do is stand over here. That a girl!" Richtofen said as he led her towards a wall. "What do I do? Just stand here and look pretty?" she asked. "Of course! Ooh, and I almost forgot; better put zis on. You wouldn't want to spoil ze surprise, now would you?" Richtofen said as he handed her a blindfold. "Oh, I love surprises!" Itou giggled. "Me too! I think we all love surprises, don't we?" Richtofen said with a hint of malice. Dr. Payne laughed evilly as he nodded his head.

Outside of the lab, Leona Morimoto and her group of minions were forced to watch the upcoming brutality of this demonstration. "Oh my God! Please stop; make them stop! Please!" Leona sobbed. "Quiet, girl! Pay attention; this is a warning to those who dare defy Dr. Payne's orders!" a nazi soldier snarled. Richtofen then handed Dr. Payne a deadly AK-47 assault rifle infused with Necro 666 bullets. Dr. Payne smiled evilly as he took aim before he fired; the bullets filled with Necro 666 tore Itou's body apart in a heartbeat. Her limbs were shattered apart, her head was splattered to bits, and her chest was peppered with holes like swiss cheese. With the power of Dip and Nova 6 combined, the Toon's body and soul had been completely obliterated with no living trace left.

Dr. Payne laughed evilly in delight, as did the maniacal Richtofen. This act, however, filled the anime toon women with such horror and dread, they regretted ever agreeing to working with these psyhcopaths. "Oh my God! That's horrible; how could anyone be so cruel and evil?!" Leona muttered with tears. "Those heartless bastards!" Karen Himeki whispered. "YES! I love this; thank you Dr. Richtofen! I want you and your boys to make more of these weapons; enough for an entire army! With the power of Death in my hands, nothing shall stand between me and my goal of revenge." Dr. Payne cackled. "Oh, you're loving it. GOOD!" Richtofen shouted with evil delight.

Much later that night, Leona and her sister Reina met together in their room for a secret meeting of their own. "Oh, sister! It was horrible; you should've seen what those horrible monsters did to that poor girl! I'm so scared!" Leona wept as she was held in Reina's arms. "I know, baby sister. I'm so sorry; about everything! I'm making a solid vow; I promise to clean up my act if we can find a way out of this. I promise; I'll even turn myself in! But we can't continue to live like this!" Reina sobbed. "Agreed. But we are going to need outside help if we are to beat them! I heard rumors about the CIA sending out their best agents to capture Ridley. If they could catch that psychopath, then they can certainly help us with these goons!" Leona said.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard on their door. "Open up! I must speak with Miss Reina immediately!" Richtofen's voice shouted. "Oh God! It's him; what do we do?!" Leona gasped. "There is only one thing to do...hide our true intentions." Reina replied. "But how?" Leona wondered. "I said open up! Don't make ze doctor come in there!" Richtofen threatened. Reina sighed as she shook her head. "Please forgive me, sis." she whispered as she grabbed her. "Wait, what are you doing?!" Leona gasped. "Zat's it! I'm coming in!" Richtofen shouted as he kicked down the door. But the minute he entered the room, he found Reina passionately kissing Leona!

***Richtofen's face: O_O***

Dr. Richtofen stood there with stupidface for several minutes before he finally spoke up. "What...ze...fuck...are you doing?!" he said with a raised tone. "Oh, doctor. Don't mind us; we're just having a little down time, that's all!" Reina said with a sexy tone. Leona was blushing brighter than a tomato, but her sister winked at her to give her the idea. "Oh, right...hey, do you want to join us? You look a little stressed out!" Leona purred.

Dr. Richtofen wasn't really much of a ladies man, but this sudden sight was strangely arousing to him. And it had been a while since he had been in...physical and intimate contact with a human female. "Well, when you put it zat way...is there room on zat bed?" Richtofen asked teasingly. "I guess...but I think we need to be put in the right mood. Why don't you shut that door first, and then we can get this party started." Reina instructed with a sexy grin.

Richtofen laughed giddily as he shut the door and locked it tight before approaching both women. "So ladies...what shall we do first? A little massage, perhaps?" Richtofen said as he sat on the bed between both women. Reina looked to Leona, who nodded in return. "Sure...but let me take off these clothes first; it's sooo hot in here!" Leona purred as she slowly began to peel off her skirt and dress. This caused Richtofen to get a boner, much to his embarassment. "Oh! How rude of me; please pardon my anatomy!" Richtofen gushed. "Don't be shy, baby...we'll take good care of you." Reina whispered as she kissed his lips. "Mmm...strawberry; me like!" Richtofen murmmered.

Both women stripped off their clothes and bore their naked bodies to the nazi scientist, who looked like a little kid who hit the jackpot with his crackerjack. "Oh, ok ladies...if we're going to play zat sort of game, you should've let me bring some protection first!" Richtofen said with a raunchy chuckle. "Oh, don't worry doctor...we don't need protection." Leona said with a flirtatious giggle. "Wait...so, you're ok if I should impregnate you?" Richtofen asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh no...I think she meant that we've already got protection." Reina said with a deceptive smile. "Oh, I see...so you were prepared for zis moment, no?" Richtofen mused. "You could say that, doctor." Leona said.

Suddenly, Leona roundhouse kicked him in the face and knocked him out cold. "Oh, baby...you like it rough!" Richtofen slurred dizzily before he passed out cold with stars around his head. "Quickly; search him! He's gotta have a key card or something! We need access for the communication channel. Come on; hurry up!" Reina said in a hushed tone. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" Leona whined as she searched the doctor. She finally found a key card and handed it to Reina. "Excellent...now let's get some clothes on and get the hell outta here!" Reina said.

Leona smiled deviously as she had an idea. "Hold on just a second...I have one other little thing to take care of, first!" she said sneakily. As she began to unbuckle his pants, Reina looked very disgusted. "You have got to be kidding me! There's probably over a 100 better looking men in this base for that than him!" Reina cried. "NO! Hell no; I had something else in mind!" Leona said as she took off his pants and began to remove his shirt.

She then threw his clothes out the window and snickered as she doodled on his face. "You are so immature, sis!" Reina said as she shook her head. "What? You telling me he doesn't deserve it after all the cruelty and abuse we went through?" Leona smirked. Reina had second thoughts. "Give me that marker!" Reina snapped as she took it away and doodled on his chest and back. Both girls laughed deviously before they put their clothes back on and took off running; Dr. Richtofen was sure to be in for a rude awakening. "We will so totally get killed for this!" Reina giggled as they ran hand in hand through the hallway. "I know...but it is so worth it!" Leona snickered.

Much, much later; Dr. Payne was writing notes in his office, when he suddenly heard high pitched screaming. "What in the name of-" Dr. Payne muttered. As he walked out of his office, his eyes got wide as he saw a naked Dr. Richtofen running through the halls screaming while covering himself. "DON'T LOOK AT ME! TURN AWAY; DON'T LOOK!" Richtofen screamed in a high pitched voice. Many nazis couldn't help but laugh at Richtofen, though Dr. Payne looked annoyed. "I knew that old quack was smoking something in his spare time. Just let it go, Payne. It's not worth it!" Dr. Payne growled as he closed his eyes and slammed the door shut before resuming his business.

Over at a computer lab, Leona and Reina were browsing through the private files of Dr. Richtofen in hopes of finding something they could use to expose him to the CIA. "We need something big; something juicy!" Leona whispered. "I think what we've been doing should be big enough, but I see your point. I'm sure that they want proof in the pudding evidence...and I think I know exactly where to start!" Reina said as she clicked on a file. The file opened up and revealed many hardcore porn pictures of anime toons, much to the ladies' disgust. "Unbelievable! What a pervert; I knew it!" Leona scoffed. "Oops...that won't work. Let's try this one!" Reina muttered as she clicked another file.

This file revealed graphic reports and recordings of the side effects of Necro 666. "Perfect; I just gotta download this onto my USB drive, and then we can find a way to deliver this information to those CIA agents!" Reina said. But as she began to download the data, they were both interrupted by a most surprising guest. "I know what it is you are doing!" a harsh voice growled. Both women gasped as they looked up to find a stern Russian man standing 10 feet away from them. He was none other than the notorious and evil Dragovich!

Dragovich smiled as he approached them slowly, much to their discomfort. "You two must be very tired and weary, working all day with barely enough time to rest. But I assure you...once our plans are finished being put into action, you will have plenty of time to rest." Dragovich said as he pulled out a flask of vodka. "Oh, uh...we're always happy to help." Leona lied with a weak chuckle. "Oh, I know...that wasn't even a question in the matter my dear. You two are very hardworking and loyal workers; Dr. Payne should consider himself lucky to have people like you on his side." Dragovich said as he took a sip of his vodka.

Leona and Reina tried to smile, though Dragovich's evil presense scared the living hell out of them. "You two...are very beautiful young women who deserve to be treated with the utmost respect. If anything should happen between you and Richtofen or his facist thugs...oh, I could not even bear the thought. So now it is in my interest to keep my eye out on you two; think of me as your little guardian angel!" Dragovich said. Leona and Reina grew very nervous as he said that; did he know something about what they were doing? "Well...thank you. That means a lot to me!" Reina lied. "Anytime." Dragovich said as he started walking closer towards them.

The download thankfully was done by the time he approached them, and Reina was able to turn on the screensaver before he approached them. "Do you want to know what it is I'm going to do after all this is over?" Dragovich said casually. "What?" Leona asked trying not to sound rude. "I'm planning on buying my own private mansion; far away in the Swiss Alps. It's beautiful around the spring time, though it's perfectly splendid around the winter time. If you two wanted, you could come visit me. I wouldn't mind the company!" Dragovich said almost seductively. "_Ugh...I'd rather get gang banged by those nazi thugs than get laid with you or Richtofen!_" Reina thought with a scowl. "Maybe sometime!" Reina lied out loud.

As Dragovich got up and walked away, Reina grabbed the USB drive and motioned her sister to get up and leave. "I'll be seeing you two around." Dragovich said out loud. Both women glanced around to fake smile at him before they took off. Almost immediately, Dragovich approached the computer they were on. As he touched the mouse, the screensaver died out and the words _download complete_ blared on the screen in green bold letters. Dragovich cursed angrily in Russian as he slammed his fist on the desk. "No! You will not get far, I promise you!" Dragovich snarled.

***Uh oh! Dragovich is back, and he looks like he means business! What will he do next? And what will Reina and Leona do next; will they be able to send out the information of Dr. Payne's Necro 666 before they get caught? Will Mason and the others somehow be able to save them if they get in trouble? Stay tuned to find out!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! ****In this epic chapter, Mason and his team begin their search for Dr. Richtofen in his secret base in Anime Land. Along the way, they make some new friends and enemies...as well an even more shocking discovery revolving around a certain villain. Warning: Some graphic violence is featured in this chapter as well as harsh language, sexual content, and some very disturbing content; viewer discretion is advised!***

Several miles away from Dr. Richtofen's HQ, Mason and his team were meeting with an anime toon named Guile, who was featured in the Animated Street Fighter Movie and video game series. With him was Chun-Li and a handful of anime toon soldiers. They were all meeting at a seedy dance club called _Hentai Nights_, a place where many hentai toons danced erotically or entertained their customers. Unfortunately for Mason and his team, it was the only safe place for them to meet with Guile and his own team. "Sorry for the environment, fellas. But at least we won't have to worry about the Gestapo to bother us." Guile began. "Hey, I ain't got a problem with the ladies!" Tank Dempsey said with a laugh. "Knock it off, Dempsey! We're here for business, not pleasure. So tell us...what do you know about Richtofen's hideout? Is it heavily guarded?" Hudson said as he smacked Dempsey's shoulder.

Chun-Li handed over a folder with a blueprint of the skyscraper building Richtofen was hiding out in, as well as some photographic evidence of the weapons he was creating with the Necro 666. "They're building new weapons with this terrible creation of Dr. Payne's! They're going so far as to round up innocent toons to test out these weapons; they never came back alive, God rest their souls!" Chun-Li said bitterly as she handed a photo of Itou Kaoru. "Ugh...thost bastards! Do you know if there are anymore hostages being held there?" Mason wondered. "We don't think...we know! We've recieved an SOS signal from a couple of young women a few hours ago, and they sent us this!" Chun-Li replied as she handed Mason a USB drive.

Mason looked at it in confusion before he handed it to Weaver, who hooked it up to his laptop. "What is it?" Hudson asked. "Watch and see." Chun-Li said plainly. The screen went dark before a radio-frequency line was seen, and the voice of Dr. Richtofen was heard. "Entry 7124! Ze new biochemical weapon of Dr. Payne's brilliant creation is more than a huge success. With ze power of Dragovich's Nova 6 and Ridley and Faust's Dip...zis Necro 666 vill be ze ultimate weapon of mass destruction. We have successfully created one batch of ze Necro 666, and it is enough to wipe zis city off ze face of de earth! But, I'm afraid we'll have to wait. On ze plus side, we now know it is fully capable of being tranfused into ordinary weapons and upgrade zem into even more powerful death machines! All 22 of our test subjects have proven no match for ze power of Dr. Payne's creation. With weapons like these, it vill only be a matter of time before ze world is within our grasp!" Dr. Richtofen's voice cackled.

Mason and his team nodded their heads grimly before they shut off the laptop. "Ok, now we know what we're up against. You have any weapons or gear ready?" Mason said at last. "We've been ready, Mason. Whenever you're ready, we'll move out and take them out!" Guile replied. "Whoa, whoa there! Easy; it's a lot more complicated than that. The place is extremely fortified; inside and out! But I've managed to find an easy access route through the ventilation system in this section, and it's closer towards the labs. Our team will scour around and take out the security, while you and your team go inside and try to figure out anything else. If we're really lucky, we'll be out of there in time before they even notice us. Hell; we could even risk saving some of those hostages, but I wouldn't press our luck just yet." Chun-Li instructed.

Mason was very impressed with her plan. "That's a good plan, even for a toon! I like it; you must have put a lot of thought into it." Mason said as he touched her shoulder. Chun-Li blushed before she cleared her throat. "Uh, thank you. Listen...I usually don't let my emotions get in the way of any mission, but it's very serious this time. My friend, Cammy...she's one of the hostages." Chun-Li said sadly. "Don't worry; we'll try and save her if we can!" Mason promised. "All right, enough. We better get moving soon, because they're planning on moving some of that...stuff out of this city tonight." Guile snapped. "Oh, a bonus mission. This is getting interesting!" Dempsey muttered before his attention was grabbed by a couple of very provactive dancers.

These particular ladies were toons who attended the St. Arcadia Academy. The first was a brunette with glasses, a pair of size D breasts, and a very naughty and flirtatious attitude. Her name was Kaneda Maiko. The other was a beautiful young lady with short blue hair, size E breasts, and a tough but flirtatious attitude. Her name was Miyagishi Yuuki. The third was a green haired girl with twin pig tails, a pair of D breasts, and a shy but fun loving attitude. Her name was Nonomiya Ruri. "Well, hello there honey! See anything you like?" Yuuki announced playfully as she bounced her breasts up and down playfully. "Well...I'd be a freaking liar if I said no, so yeah! I'm definitely liking what I'm seeing!" Dempsey chuckled. "Ooh, you're awfully honest. I like that...especially if that man likes what he sees!" Maiko purred as she sat cross legged in front of Dempsey.

Ruri bent down and began to caress Dempsey, much to his surprise and arousal. "Ooh...he's sooo strong and handsome. Girls, should we take him to our room and properly entertain him?" Ruri announced with a playful tone. Tank Dempsey looked like a little kid on Christmas Morning, but an angry voice stopped him. "Ura! Hope you ladies like it rough, because Tank Dempsey is in the house!" Dempsey announced. "DEMPSEY! Get the fuck over here; we don't have time for that shit!" Hudson shouted. "Aww, but I wanna play!" Dempsey complained playfully while winking at the women. This caused all three girls to giggle out of control. "Well, maybe next time ladies...till then, Tank's gotta go to work. Save a spot for me, ok?" Dempsey said as he got back up. "Ooh, trust us babe...we'll have a special surprise for you later!" Yuuki said with a wink and a smile.

As Dempsey returned to his group, Hudson gave him the death glare. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he snapped. "Hey, come on old man...lighten up! I'm just trying to have a little fun here, that's all! You should try it sometime!" Dempsey retorted. "We're not here to have fun, Dempsey! We're here for a serious mission that could determine the fate of the world!" Hudson shouted. "Yeah, yeah...I got it, I got it. Buisness now; party later!" Dempsey said as he waved at Yuuki and the other girls. They giggled flirtatiously before blowing a kiss at him. "Ura!" Dempsey muttered with a pervy tone.

***Hudson's face: (-_-)lll***

Mason actually couldn't help but smirk as they began to walk out of the club. "Hey, Hudson? Take it easy, all right? He's young, so you can't ruin all his fun!" Mason joked. "That's what I'm afraid of, Mason. Everything to him is a game!" Hudson growled. "Not everything; his line of work was pretty damn serious." Mason recalled. "Yeah, but we're not exactly going up against zombies either!" Hudson snapped. "Not yet at least!" Mason smirked. "Smart ass!" Hudson mumbled as he put his shades back on.

Much later, Mason and his team met up with Guile's team over by a gate that blocked the entrance to the skyscraper that was Dr. Richtofen's secret HQ. "Ok, good. You're here. We're gonna try and take out the guards so that you can get in." Guile whispered. "Ok, but do it quietly...there could be more out there!" Mason whispered back. "Trust me; I'm an expert at what I do!" Guile smirked. As he and his own men snuck towards the gate booth, Mason and his team hid behind some crates while putting silencers on their assault weapons. "Ok, we gotta make this quiet and smooth. Don't give away our position or they could kill the hostages!" Mason instructed while arming his silenced Mk18-MOD-0 assault rifle. "Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure not to spoil Hudson's quiet time!" Dempsey teased while loading his silenced MP5 submachine gun. "Why you little!" Hudson growled.

Suddenly, cries of pain were heard in the distance along with some dull thuds. "That's our cue, boys. Let's go!" Mason whispered as he got up. "Hudson, you have your sniper ready?" Mason asked as he snuck through the opened gate. "Right here, Mason. Locked, cocked, and ready to rock!" Hudson said as he showed off his Mk11-MOD-0 sniper rifle. "Hey! That's my line!" Dempsey growled. "Shh! Keep it down, you two!" Mason shushed. The three CIA agents snuck around to the garage of the skyscraper, where Guile was waiting for them. "Glad you boys could make it...again. Ok, this is the last we'll see of each other until the end of this mission. Take this elevator up the stairs and head towards the door on your left; you'll see the ventilation system you need to go through. Good luck! If anything happens, meet back at the main lobby and we'll make our escape!" Guile instructed as he opened up the elevator.

Mason and his team went into the elevator, and waited anxiously as they rode all the way up to the middle floor; the 15th floor of the 30th floors to be exact. "You heard the man; don't give away our position!" Hudson said. "I said I got it, all right? Quit beating up a dead horse!" Dempsey snapped. "If you two keep arguing like this, you're definitely gonna fuck up the mission. Now knock it off!" Mason shushed. "Geez...even Woods and Bowman didn't argue like twelve-year olds!" Weaver grumbled as he held his silenced P90 assault rifle. "Tell me about it. Or at least as much as them!" Mason whispered. Weaver snickered at his comment.

They all finally reached their destined floor, and they snuck out of the elevator before moving down the hallway slowly and quietly. Eventually they found the room that Guile spoke of, but weren't expecting it to find a guard talking on the radio inside of the room. "Shit! There's a guy on a radio; that's never a good sign!" Dempsey muttered. "I'll handle him; wait here!" Mason whispered. He took out a garrote wire and snuck behind the guard, who was frantically speaking something in German. Mason quickly wrapped the garrote wire around his neck and began strangling the guard before he finally snapped his neck. He moved his dead body aside before motioning his men to come forward. "Great job, Mason. Come on; let's get moving. We may not have much time!" Hudson whispered.

Mason opened up the ventilation shaft, but he cursed as he realized something was wrong. "Aw, fuck! That's just great!" Mason grumbled. "What's the problem?" Hudson asked. "It's too small; we all won't be able to fit in there at once!" Mason explained. "Well, can't we just go one at a time?" Dempsey suggested. "No, we don't have time. All right; I'll go through here and you guys will have to find another way around. I'll try to make it to the lab in about 20 minutes. If you're not there in time, I'll know something is wrong. Good luck!" Mason instructed before going inside the ventilation shaft. "All right, come on fellas! Let's get going!" Hudson whispered. "I'm right behind you...literally!" Dempsey muttered.

Mason put on some night vision goggles before moving on, and he crawled as quickly and quietly as he possibly could. But along the way, he bumped into a most unlikely person. He stopped around the 25th floor to rest, when he suddenly heard a noise. "Huh? What the hell was that?" Mason muttered. Suddenly, a person was seen crawling out towards his direction. Mason immediately grabbed his silenced assault rifle, only to recognize who this person was. "God damn it, Reznov! We've got to stop meeting like this!" Mason muttered. "The feeling is mutual, my friend. I actually was here on a little recon mission myself, and have stumbled upon something you should be alerted of." Reznov replied.

As they continued on, Reznov explained to Mason about what he saw. "Their new chemical weapon is even more terrifying than I imagined, Mason. I was shocked enough that traces of the Nova 6 were included in this new weapon, but the speed of his successful construction of new weapons with this...Necro 666 of his is astonishing." Reznov began. "What kind of weapons is he building, Reznov? This is important!" Mason demanded. "Anything you can think up of, Mason. Guns, bombs, tanks, helicopters, missiles; you name it! I believe this psychopath is attempting to start another world war. He must be stopped!" Reznov answered. "No shit! But he ain't doing nothing on my watch!" Mason said. "It is good to be back at your side again, my friend." Reznov said.

They finally arrived at the 30th floor, and got a good view of a room through the ventilation shaft door below them. "Oh, jeez...it's a bit of a drop. I can't tell if it's safe to go out or not!" Mason muttered. "Here; allow me." Reznov offered as he opened the door. He removed it slowly and poked his head out to get a look. He looked all around the room, which was an empty and abandoned cubical office. "The coast is clear, my friend. Let us go!" Reznov said as he helped Mason move down. They both landed safely into the empty cubical office and began to sneak around in search of the labs.

They both wandered around for what seemed like 10 minutes before they finally found the labs; it was empty. "Oh, fuck...it's empty. They must've known we were coming!" Mason muttered. "Not exactly, Mason. Come here; you need to see this!" Reznov said gravely. Reznov showed Mason a brief video recording of Dr. Richtofen talking about the Necro 666. "Entry 7349! Ze Necro 666 is finally complete; but we must make haste! If ze government of zis city finds out about our stash of weapons, our plans are ruined. So it is Dr. Payne's wish zat we move out to a more...remote and isolated location. Ze good doctor has plans for ze citizens of zis...Toon Town. I do believe zat our new weapons vill prove just as effective from our previous test subjects, if not a little more. Ze more blood, ze better! Hahahahahaha!" Dr. Richtofen cackled.

Mason cursed as he punched the screen and broke the computer. "Damn it! We're never gonna be able to reach there in time!" Mason cried. "Have faith my good comrade! We will catch up to them soon enough; this madman Richtofen may not notice it, but I believe he is giving himself away to us all too easily. Let us use that to our advantage!" Reznov said trying to sound optimistic. "Eh, I can't argue with that. But why would he do it; give himself away like that?" Mason wondered. "The same reason all psychopaths have, Mason. For sport! But we're going to show him just how rough we can play; by breaking his rules!" Reznov said as he walked towards a door. "It _is_ good to be back with you, Reznov. Say...you wouldn't happen to know anything on Richtofen, would you?" Mason asked.

Reznov sighed as he shook his head. "I only heard some rumors; back at Vorkuta. Rumors of how he and this Dr. Payne planned on assassinating Hitler. Unfortunately, they were too late. By the time the Russian flag was flown over Berlin, Hitler took his own life away like the coward he is...and those two rats fled back to the shadows somewhere in Siberia. That's all I know." Reznov explained. "If you ask me, Dr. Payne and Dr. Richtofen seem to be close friends...I don't like that; it can't mean anything good." Mason said. "I agree; it is almost like dealing with Dragovich and his lapdog Kravchengo all over again!" Reznov replied.

They snuck through another hallway with huge glass windows that overlooked the city, when suddenly a helicopter flew right past them. "Uh oh! This doesn't look good, Reznov." Mason muttered. "They didn't see us, Mason. They must be preparing to leave with their weapons." Reznov whispered. "What should we do?" Mason asked. "If it were up to me...we would sabotage their little delivery. That would be a great blow to this Dr. Payne's madness!" Reznov mused. "Well, that seems like a pretty good idea to me. But how would you do it?" Mason asked. "You're a smart man, Mason. Think!" Reznov said.

Suddenly, a door was heard opening and a couple of guards were seen walking through the hallway. "Shit!" Mason cursed as he took cover behind a wall. "Those are some pretty stupid guards...and their uniforms would prove useful cover for a sabotage mission, wouldn't you think?" Reznov said as he pointed to them. "Hey, you're right. Which one do you want to take out?" Mason said as he took out a knife. "I'll go for the one on the left; you take the one on the right!" Reznov whispered as he took out his machete.

Both men snuck behind the dimwitted guards before they took them out. Mason was the first to strike; he grabbed the guard from behind and clamped his mouth shut before slitting his throat. Reznov caught the other guard in an arm lock before stabbing him many times in the chest and killed him. "Good work; come on, let's hide these bodies and put on their uniforms!" Reznov instructed as he started to drag one of the dead guards away. They went over towards an empty cubical and put on their uniforms before they hid the bodies underneath a desk and made their way towards the elevator. "Great...so, now what?" Mason wondered. "I took the liberty of finding out about where it is they're storing their weapons, Mason. That's why I was here; to try and sabotage their delivery." Reznov explained. "You planned for this ahead of time, didn't you?" Mason demanded.

Reznov looked at him with a wicked grin. "As I always do, my dear Mason. As I always do!" Reznov stated. Mason only nodded his head before they reached the very bottom floor. "They're hiding their weapons underneath this building, Mason. There's a secret storage room underneath this very building; we must destroy it!" Reznov whispered. "But how?" Mason asked. "We'll have no choice but to destroy this building; if we can destroy the foundations of this skyscraper, it will collapse and tear apart their storage room." Reznov explained in a hushed tone. "We'll have to have some C4 charges for that to work." Mason said. "Leave that to me!" Reznov said.

They slowly walked their way towards the garage, when they were approached by some guards. "Oh, shit! What do we do?" Mason grumbled. "My German is a bit rusty, but doing my time in Berlin will pay off." Reznov said. One of the guards approached closely to Mason, asking him something in German. "What are you doing here? Don't you know that the doctor wants us to evacuate this area?" the guard asked in German. Reznov spoke up, grabbing his attention. "Don't worry my friends; we've been given special instructions by Dr. Richtofen himself to check up on the supplies in case anyone would be smart enough to sabotage us!" Reznov announced in German.

The guards looked at both Reznov and Mason strangely for several minutes before they finally nodded their heads. "Uh, ok then. As you were!" one of the guards said before walking off. As Mason and Reznov walked away, the guards looked back...only to see Mason was alone. "What a weirdo!" one of the guards mumbled. "Hey, we've been here for several days, so you can't blame him. I can't wait to get out of here; working for both those psychos is a death sentence!" the other guard retorted.

Back with Mason and Reznov, Mason was surprised by how well Reznov handled the situation. "Whoa...not bad, Reznov. I didn't know you were that good with German." Mason exclaimed. "Eh, I told you...I'm rusty. I prefer to use my own native language than the language of those fascist rats. But enough of that; we have very little time!" Reznov shrugged. Both men rushed off towards a huge storage room underground, filled with crates of assault rifles and explosives. "Fucking hell, Reznov...you weren't kidding! They're gonna start a new war with these weapons!" Mason muttered. "I told you; Dr. Payne may be a psychopath, but he's not stupid. But he won't know what hit him after this! Come; let us set up those C4 charges!" Reznov said as he walked over towards a box filled with explosives and time bombs.

To keep a long story short, Reznov and Mason set up the C4 charges on all four foundation beams of the skyscraper in about 5 minutes. But as they were about to leave, Mason's radio called for him. "Mason? Mason, talk to me! Where the hell are you?!" Hudson's voice cried. "Huh? Oh shit!" Mason muttered as he scrambled for his radio. "Hudson? You there? Where are you?" Mason asked. "I should be asking you the same damn thing; we're waiting in the lobby for you! Don't you realize that there are guards all over the place? You haven't been detected, have you?!" Hudson snapped.

Mason sighed as he shook his head. "No, not yet. Listen to me...you and the team better get the hell out of here; this place is rigged to blow!" Mason instructed. "What?! What the hell are you talking about, Mason? What's going on here?!" Hudson shouted. "Just do it, ok? I'll meet up with you in about 10 minutes; 15 at the most!" Mason snapped. "I sure hope you know what the hell it is you're doing Mason; you're jeapordizing this mission!" Hudson said. "Actually, I think this whole mission was for nothing. I'll explain later, but your main priority is to get out of there without being seen. Get as far away from this building as possible...and then enjoy the fireworks. Over and out!" Mason said before shutting off his radio.

Reznov chuckled as he grabbed a strange looking weapon, catching Mason's eye. "What in the hell is that?!" Mason cried. "I don't know...but I think it will make good evidence to Dr. Payne's plans. Who knows? Maybe you could make weapons of your own and surprise the doctor on your next mission!" Reznov said as he put the strange weapon in a bag and slumped it over his shoulder. As they walked out of the storage room, they were met up by more guards. "What are you doing here?" the first guard demanded angrily in German. "It's ok...we're done here!" Mason said in English without even thinking.

This caused the guards to immediately get suspicious. "Hey! You speak English? Who are you?" another guard demanded sharply. "Oh shit!" Mason muttered. "Let me see your identification." a third guard demanded. Mason tensed up as he slowly reached for the trigger to his assault rifle. "Are you deaf?! I said let me see your identification!" the third guard shouted. "Reznov?" Mason whispered. "Wait for it, Mason." Reznov instructed. "Hey! I'm talking to you, English!" the guard snarled as he approached Mason in an aggressive manner.

Reznov was quick; he stabbed a knife deep into his throat and killed him in an instant. In what seemed like slow motion, Mason opened fire on the other guards with his silenced assault rifle. In what really was only mere seconds, Mason and Reznov had killed off the guards. "We're out of time, Mason! You go find your comrades...I'll meet with you again soon!" Reznov instructed. "Ok, Reznov. Be careful!" Mason said as he took off running. "Always, Mason. Always!" Reznov said grimly before he ran off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile at a remote and isolated motel, Hudson and the others were getting very impatient as they waited for Mason. "Damn it! Where is he? I swear, if he is going AWOL again-" Hudson muttered. "Hey! There he is, fellas. But he looks freaked out about something." Dempsey whispered as he pointed. Mason ran over towards the motel almost out of breath, but never really got a chance to rest when he was approached by an angry Hudson. "What the fuck where you doing?! You almost got us all killed!" Hudson demanded. "Reznov...I met up with Reznov. He showed me-" Mason gasped. "For God's sake, man. Breathe! What the hell happened back there?" Dempsey cried as he pat his shoulder.

Suddenly, a massive explosion was heard and seen from a distance. Many anime toons gasped as they saw the explosion, and Hudson and the others were pretty shocked as well. "What the hell did you do, Mason?!" Hudson demanded. "I took out their supplies, that's what I did. They were ready for another war, Hudson. If Reznov hadn't snuck in there before us-" Mason began. Hudson stopped him as he touched his shoulder and shook his head. "We went over this, Mason. Reznov is dead!" Hudson said sternly. "No, he isn't! He was right there with me; he told me what Richtofen and Dr. Payne were up to. He helped me to sabotage their little delivery over to Toon Town!" Mason objected.

Hudson and the others were surprised by the mention of Toon Town. "Toon Town?! Why the hell would he attack over at Toon Town?" Hudson demanded. "He doesn't have to have a reason to murder someone, Hudson. That's how he is; Dr. Payne and Dr. Richtofen have to be stopped at all costs!" Mason said grimly. Hudson shook his head and sighed again, but he didn't want to argue with him in front of everyone. "Fine! Whatever...let's just drop by Toon Town and see if there is anything worth checking out." Hudson said in surrender.

Suddenly, an anime toon soldier ran over towards everyone with a panicked expression on his face. "Guys! You gotta see this; it's bad! Real bad!" he exclaimed. "What happened?" Hudson asked. "Did Weaver forget to pay the motel manager?" Dempsey joked. "Shut up!" Weaver growled. "Just come on!" the toon snapped. Everyone followed him into the lobby, where the TV was showing a graphic report regarding Dr. Richtofen. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this shocking newsflash. Dr. Richtofen, one of the world's most wanted criminals, has sent a threatening message to the CIA. The following is a recording sent by the nazi madman himself!" a female reporter announced.

The screen went blank before Dr. Richtofen's face was shown with an angry expression on his face. "So you think you fools could outsmart ze doctor, did you? Well I have news for you; ze doctor does not like to be tricked! So now...you vill play by my rules. And ze new game I'm going to play with ze CIA is a simple cat and mouse game. Allow me to share ze rules; they're quite simple!" Richtofen announced with a malicious tone.

Suddenly, a light was brightly shined and showed a female toon strapped to a chair and blindfolded. Many of the other toons watching this were horrified, but Mason and his team were outraged. "Ze more time you waste by trying to stop me...ze more toons I vill kill! If however you are smart and surrender yourselves to me...I shall set all of our hostages and test subjects free. But in exchange; you vill become my new test subjects for my new biochemical weapon. If you refuse; I vill bomb all of Toon Town with ze Necro 666. You have 24 hours to give me your answer; better use your time wisely!" Richtofen cackled before the screen went dark.

This angered Mason greatly, though Tank Dempsey wasn't anymore happy. "Oh, he's gone way over the line this time. I'm really gonna make him pay now!" Dempsey growled as he cracked his knuckles. "But we don't know where he's hiding at!" Weaver objected. "I know where he is!" a masculine voice announced. Everyone turned around to see a Japanese gentleman approach them. "And who the hell are you?" Hudson demanded. "Raizo is my name...and I have some valuble information your government will need if they are to stop this madman!" Raizo said as he handed some intel over to Hudson. Hudson looked at Mason, who nodded his head slowly. "Ok...but any funny business and you're history! So tell us what you know." Hudson said.

***Whoa! Things are getting pretty tense here, aren't they? What does Raizo know about Richtofen? What are the plans to stop Richtofen and rescue the hostages? More importantly, when will Mason see Reznov again? All these questions and more will be answered shortly!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is here! In this shocking chapter, Mason and his team work with Raizo to infiltrate Richtofen's new hideout and try to rescue the hostages. But along the way, more nasty surprises and curveballs are thrown in their direction. Warning: Contains some very graphic violence, harsh language, and a few disturbing images of torture; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo shared with Hudson and the gang about Richtofen's new hideout. He was hiding out in a remote location in the Toon Desert; which overlooked all of Toon Town. He explained of a secret base Richtofen rebuilt for his own purposes, as well as the weapons they were smuggling in and out through the border of Toon Town. "He's gonna stop at nothing to keep kidnapping toons for his nefarious deeds. We're gonna have to take them back and get rid of Richtofen's forces by surprise!" Raizo explained as he showed them a map. "What did you have in mind, Raizo?" Hudson asked. "Well, I've got a small militia of toons that will provide us backup. They're gonna give us a ride through here; the Toon Canyons. There are some small skirmishes of snipers and guards around that area, but they shouldn't prove to be too much trouble. The actual base itself is what we need to worry about; they've got turrets and machinegun nests all over the place. We were very lucky to have found out where they're hiding the hostages." Raizo explained as he showed them all the marked areas on his map.

After Raizo showed them everything on the map and his plan to sneak in and out of the base, Hudson approved of his idea. "Sounds good to me! I think I'm gonna like having you join our team." Hudson said. "Trust me; I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Richtofen won't know what hit him by the time we're through with him!" Raizo said as he glanced at Mason. But as he did so, Mason gasped as he somehow recognized him. He couldn't seem to put his finger on it, but there was something awfully familar about this guy. "Well, what are we waiting around here for? Let's get going already!" Dempsey snapped. "I think we may finally be getting somewhere this time!" Weaver said happily. "Yes...I'd say so." Mason said still staring at Raizo.

A few hours before dawn, Mason and his team arrived at Toon Canyon where Raizo's backup was waiting for them. "Ah, I see that you have made it. Are these your friends?" a fat hefty toon with a red moustache announced. "Yes sir, they are. The best of the best!" Raizo replied. "And just who are you supposed to be?" Dempsey demanded. "Why, the name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik! And I'm proud to serve by your side...only because I can't stand that nazi scumbag Dr. Richtofen!" the toon said as he firmly shook his hand. "Yeah; he stole our base!" a chicken robot said. "SILENCE! Uh, I mean...it was our base. But not anymore! Thank you for pointing that out, Scratch." Robotnik snapped. "Does this mean we'll have to search for a new base, doctor?" a strange bulldozer robot asked stupidly. "Would you shut up, Grounder?! Now's not the time to be discussing this!" Robotnik hissed. "Whatever; as long as we get rid of this crazy bastard, I'm ok. So what's that supposed to be; our ride?" Dempsey asked as he pointed to a large tank.

Robotnik seemed very proud of his invention as he showed them his machine. "I'm proud to present the Egg Breaker 2000. This indestructable machine is more than capable of getting us anywhere we need to be. It's built like a tank, but it's even better because...it can fly!" Robotnik announced as he pressed a switch. The strange egg shaped tank suddenly transformed into a flying fortress. "Nice...do we get peanuts on the flight?" Dempsey chuckled. "I'm actually allergic to peanuts!" Droopy announced as he waddled into the scene. "Ah, Droopy! So nice that you could join us. Where are the others?" Robotnik asked. "They said that they'll be a few minutes late, doctor. Said that they needed to take care of some unfinished business!" Droopy moped. "Business? What kind of business are we talking about here?! We haven't got the time to waste!" Robotnik snapped.

Suddenly, an old jalopy horn was heard honking from the distance. Inside of the red jalopy was Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pete. They were all carrying boxes full of dynamite and molotovs. "Sorry I'm late, doctor. It was a hassle trying to buy these out of the Grumpy Old Troll Who Lives Under the Bridge!" Mickey announced. "Yeah, it would've been a lot smoother...had Donald decided not to be so cheap!" Pete growled. "Ah, shut up! That Grumpy Old Troll was ripping us off!" Donald snapped. "That's our backup? You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Mason grumbled. "Trust me; they may look stupid, but they're very hard workers and will do anything you ask." Raizo stated.

A few minutes later; Roger Rabbit arrived at the scene with Benny the Cab, Baby Herman, Bongo the Gorilla, and Tinkerbelle. "Where in tarnation have you fools been? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Robotnik demanded angrilly. "Ah, keep your shorts on tubby! We just had to finish some business, that's all." Baby Herman snapped. "Why you little!" Robotnik growled. "What kind of business are we talking about here?" Hudson wondered. "Oh, just a little surprise in store for our friends over at the base. No biggie!" Roger said with an innocent giggle. "Well...as long as I don't have to ride with you toons-" Mason muttered.

Needless to say, everyone got onboard Robotnik's flying tank and began to ride through Toon Canyon. Along the way, Roger Rabbit tried to speak with Mason. "So...you're the hero everyone is talking about back home, eh?" Roger began as he scooted next to him. "Me? A hero; please! I'm no hero...not after all the things I've done." Mason objected in annoyance. "But you are; you're here to serve our country and protect us from the evil forces of communism...right?" Roger said in a serious tone. "Yeah...you could say that!" Mason said as he rested his head against the window. "What's wrong; why are you so down and depressed? You should be happy that we're finally going to get the bad guys and serve them the justice that they deserve!" Roger asked with sad eyes.

Mason sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know. There's just something not right here; I don't trust that Raizo fellow." Mason said as he looked at Raizo sitting by a window alone. "Who, him? He's ok...keeps to himself mostly. But he's a really nice guy once you get to know him. He and I been through some stuff together; almost reminds me of Eddie Valiant." Roger explained. "Yeah...I guess so. But there's something strange about him; it's like he's hiding something!" Mason pointed out. "What could he be hiding from us?" Roger asked seriously. "I don't know...but whatever it is, it can't be good." Mason said grimly.

Suddenly, Droopy approached them both with a tray full of drinks. "Would you gentlemen care for some orange juice?" Droopy asked. "Sure; I'm pretty thirsty actually." Mason said as he took a glass of orange juice. "Ooh, can I have a Shirley Temple?" Roger asked with boggling eyes. "Sorry, Roger. Orders from Mrs. Rabbit herself; she says you need to cut back on the sugar. Have a glass of milk instead!" Droopy said as he handed him a glass of milk. "Uh, gee...thanks!" Roger said with a pouty tone.

As they drank their drinks, Robotnik ordered Scratch and Grounder to search the area for any signs of life. "You two idiots man the radar; alert me at once if you see anything suspicious!" Robotnik demanded. "Aye-aye, captain!" Grounder replied with a salute. After Robotnik carefully flew the flying tank through the canyon for about 10 more minutes, Grounder and Scratch caught sight of something. "Hey doctor! I think we found something! Check it out; it's moving awfully fast!" Scratch announced. "Really? Let me see that radar..." Robotnik mused.

As he looked at the computer screen and zoomed in, he cackled with evil delight as he caught sight of a blue hedgehog running through the desert. "Oh, yes...you are mine now Sonic the Hedgehog!" Robotnik said with an evil laugh. "Hey! Are there yet, doctor? I gotta go take a leak; I can't find the restroom anywhere onboard this bird!" Dempsey announced as he walked in on them. "Oh! I knew I was forgetting something; uh, just be patient...we're nearly there!" Robotnik groaned. "Define nearly there, doctor!" Dempsey demanded. "Oh, uh...what would you say boys? 15 to 20 minutes?" Robotnik said trying to hint to his minions. "Oh, defintely! In no time at all!" Scratch said as he finally caught on. "15 minutes will be done in no time!" Grounder said. "Whatever; I knew I shouldn't have drank all that soda!" Dempsey muttered as he walked away.

Robotnik sighed as he wiped his forehead clear of sweat. "Whew! That was a close one; ok, you two dummies keep on that radar. Do not let that hedgehog out of your sight!" Robotnik instructed. "Does this mean we're getting that promotion, your evilness?" Scratch asked. "NO! Just stick to your jobs and don't let Sonic out of your sights!" Robotnik shouted impatiently. "Yes sir!" Grounder said as he practically glued his face to the computer screens. "Oh...I need a vacation!" Robotnik grumbled.

Everyone eventually made it towards their destined checkpoint, where several other marines and CIA agents awaited Mason and his team's arrival. "Just drop us off here, Robotnik. We'll take it from here!" Hudson pointed out. "Good...if you should require anymore assisstance...please don't hesitate to ask!" Robotnik replied as he landed the flying tank down to the ground. Everyone soon got out, but none were as quick and eager as Tank Dempsey. "Outta the way! I gotta pee!" Dempsey shouted as he bolted out of the flying tank and towards an outhouse. "I think he's on to something; we should take a bathroom break before moving on!" Goofy said. "I'm fine...I didn't drink too much like some people!" Mickey said while glancing at Pete. "Hey, don't blame me! Blame it all on the metabolism!" Pete retorted as a matter of factly.

Mason and his team approached a tough looking marine. "Mr. Harper. It's good to see you again; how is David doing?" Mason announced. Mike Harper appeared to laugh as he approached Mason and shook his hand. "Your son is doing well, Alex. He regrets not being able to be here to help you out on this mission; he would've really loved to fight by your side." Harper replied. "That's my boy all right!" Mason chuckled. "It's good to see that you're doing well again, sir. Let me introduce you to the team." Harper said as he walked over towards the rough and tough looking marines.

The first to be introduced was a Scottish man named Soap MacTravish. "Soap, say hello to one of the greatest Black Ops agents there is." Harper instructed. "Oi! It's good to meet you, lad! David has got the muscle just like his old man; good soldier he is! It's an honor for me to be fighting alongside with you!" Soap said in a heavy Scottish accent. The next person to introduce himself was a young but strong young American marine named James Ramirez. "Good to see you sir! I can't wait to fight by your side." he said in a friendly tone. "Meet James Ramirez...he may be young, but he's a tough son of a bitch. He helped out to take out terrorists who tried to take over the White House. Very good with flares, too!" Harper explained.

The other person to be introduced was a tough Russian who was actually an ex-Spetsnaz soldier who once fought alongside with the Russian Loyalists and Task Force 141. But when a terrorist named Makorov attempted to take over the world, Yuri wanted nothing to do with his madness and joined forces with America to help stop him. "Meet Yuri...he may be Russian, but he's all right! Don't get on his bad side though!" Harper teased. Yuri actually said nothing, but he shook Mason's hand anyway to show respect.

As the soldiers walked down a hill towards an RV, Roger Rabbit caught sight of them. "Hey, wait! Don't you want our help?" Roger cried. Mason sighed in annoyance as he turned back around to face him. "You know what, Roger? I think we're ok; we've got all the help we need, thank you!" Mason said trying not to lose patience. "But, but Mason-" Roger complained. "No! I said I don't need your help, ok?! Now do me a favor and stop following me. Why don't you go see if those other toons need your help?" Mason snapped. Roger got all sad eyed but he nodded his head obediently. "Ok...uh, I mean yes sir!" Roger said with a military style salute.

As he took off, Mason sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Man...I can't wait until this is over." Mason muttered. Soap approached him while sipping a flask of whiskey. "Ey, you got a second?" he asked huskily. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" Mason replied. "Don't bring him down just cuz he's different; sure, he ain't human...but at least he's got the respect and courage to be willing to work with ya! Don't bring down his optimism; encourage him!" Soap said. "Is that the alcohol speaking or are you being serious?" Mason grumbled as he got into the RV. "I'm dead serious, pal. Those Toons...you gotta give em credit; they've got heart! Something we humans could learn a thing or two from!" Soap said gravely as he got into the RV with Mason.

As they drove the RV down a dirt road, Harper filled in the details of their mission briefing. "We sent out a recconosance team earlier to investigate the security of this base. Machinegun nests are everywhere, along with some high tech booby traps. First things first; while our boys disarm those traps and take out the machinegun nests, you and your team will take out the guards. It shouldn't be too difficult for you boys...but the real challenge will be saving those hostages!" Harper explained. "Where are they?" Hudson asked. "Deep underground; we don't even know what to expect down there, so be prepared. This RV is gonna take us to the spotting zone; there, you'll be geared up with all the guns and gear you'll need for this mission. Remember...we don't want them to know we're here, so be quick, silent, and clean." Harper continued.

The RV stopped over at a hill that overlooked an enormous base, which was Richtofen's HQ. There were several seperate buildings inside of a huge complex surrounded by a wall made of pure concrete and steel, many towers with machinegun nests built into them, a tank factory, a weapon's testing site, and an underground cave that led to God knows where. "There it is; my God, it's a fucking fortress down there!" Mason muttered. "Big deal; we'll just tear down along with those nazi fucks!" Dempsey snorted. "He said this was a stealth mission, Dempsey. Don't get too ahead of yourself!" Hudson snapped. "Hey, can't a guy dream?" Dempsey retorted. "Shut yer traps; both of ya! Now come here and get your stuff!" Soap said impatiently.

Mason and the others were a bit shocked by the gear and weapons; they were all equipment that belonged to the nazis under Richtofen's control. "It's a no-brainer, silly! You gotta go under disguise; the trick is to behave like them and not give yourself away!" Soap explained. "I think we know how to behave under cover...well, at least most of us do." Hudson said while glancing at Dempsey. "HEY!" Dempsey shouted. "Quit horsing around; get those uniforms on and let's go. We don't have much time!" Harper snapped.

In less than a few minutes, Mason and the team put on the nazi disguises and began to hop onboard a truck that was stolen from Richtofen's base. "You were prepared for this, weren't you?" Mason said. "Not me; that Raizo fella was the mastermind behind this plan. You can thank him!" Soap said as he pointed to Raizo. "How's your German? You'll need to speak the proper language if we're going under cover!" Hudson asked Soap. "Terrible...but Harper can speak German just fine. So can Ramirez!" Soap replied. "Ok, good. That's a good start!" Hudson said.

Eventually, the team arrived at the base. The truck stopped over at a gate, where they were questioned by some nazi guards. "What are you doing here? We're not expecting anymore deliveries until later this evening!" a guard demanded angrily in German. "It's ok; I was supposed to bring in these special operatives in here. Special orders from your boss!" Harper replied in German. "Oh! Well why didn't you say so? Go on ahead in; I'm sure they'll enjoy the show later on!" the guard replied as he opened up the gate. "Eh, show? What kind of show?" Ramirez asked weakly German. "What, you don't remember the announcement Dr. Payne gave earlier?! He's going to test out his new weapons on some of the hostages; everyone will be there! You can't miss it; those toons will get what's coming to them!" another guard replied with an evil laugh.

Mason could understand them, and was outraged. But he had to summon all the willpower not to speak out against them. "Thank you. That will be all!" Harper replied. As the truck finally drove through, Harper moved over towards Mason. "Mason...they're planning on executing the prisoners and hostages with those new weapons. I want you to try and find out where it is they're keeping the hostages. But be quiet and be cool about it; don't draw attention." Harper whispered in English. "Got it!" Mason replied.

As the truck drove through the base, many of the nazi soldiers were running around barking out orders in German. "What's going on?" Dempsey whispered. "They're planning something big; I know it!" Harper muttered. "Maybe they're gonna test out their new weapons somewhere else other than just here." Mason suggested. Suddenly, an alarm was heard blaring throughout the base. "Oh shit! Do you think we're made?!" Ramirez exclaimed. "No, no. Just keep your cool...probably just-" Mason began.

Suddenly, a huge missile was seen emerging out of the desert plains. "Oh my God!" Mason gasped. "You weren't kidding, were you Mason? Son of a bitch! That looks like it could wipe out an entire country!" Hudson whispered in disbelief. "Yup...good ol' Richtofen hasn't changed a bit!" Dempsey muttered as he shook his head. "This is it; everyone get ready!" Soap announced as the truck reached an outpost. The truck screeched to a halt and everyone got out of the truck before they approached a building, which was a communication center. "So...what's the plan exactly? We didn't really go over that!" Dempsey whispered. "If you were paying attention, like you should have been, we're gonna take out the guards and see if we can find out what's going on from the inside." Hudson retorted.

Harper shushed them both before he approached some guards by the front door. "What is it?" one of the guards asked in German. "We need to ask you a couple of questions; please come with me." Harper lied in German. "Fine, whatever. At least it's better than just standing around here all day!" the guard replied before he and the other guard followed Harper and Soap around a corner.

Harper and Soap acted quickly; they grabbed both guards in a headlock and began choking them before they snapped their necks. "Ok, go! Go! Take out the communication center and then get up on the roof; we'll see about trying to get a better view of this base. Move quickly!" Harper hissed. Mason nodded his head before he locked and cocked his AK-47. "Ready boys?" Mason asked. "Ura! Let's kick ass!" Dempsey said as he readied an RPK machinegun. "The bastards won't know what hit them!" Hudson said as he took out a pair of Scorpion submachine guns.

Mason kicked down the door and opened fire, killing three nazi scientists immediately. "Go! Storm up the stairs and reach to the rooftop; we gotta find out if their sattelite can be hacked into!" Hudson shouted as he shot down a few guards. "Got it! Cover me, Dempsey!" Mason cried as he ran up the stairs. "YAAAHHH! Eat it, you filthy rat bastards!" Dempsey roared as he mowed away several other nazi soldiers.

Mason and Dempsey stormed their way up the stairs, eliminating anyone who stood in there way. Armed nazi soldiers or defenseless nazi scientists, it mattered not. Everyone was an enemy here. "Die! Die! DIE!" Dempsey chanted as he kept blasting off limbs, heads, and spilled blood everywhere. "That's the way, Tank! Kill them all; no survivors!" Mason grunted in agreement as he butted his rifle against a soldier and then blasted his brains out.

Eventually, Mason and Dempsey approached a ladder and climbed to the top of the roof. On the roof, both of the marines could see about two guards standing around stupidly and unaware of what was going on. "I'll take the one on the left; you go for the one on the right!" Mason whispered. "Ura!" Dempsey whispered. Mason snuck up behind one of the guards and grabbed him in an armlock before he snapped his neck and pushed him off the edge. Dempsey gave a more violent struggle by grabbing the guard and punched him several times in the face before he finally tossed him over to his death.

Mason nodded his head before he approached the sattelite dish and opened up the control box. "Gah! Yeah, this looks like a job for a hacker. This is way too high tech even for me to figure out!" Mason grumbled. "Well, guess we better let Hudson know before..." Dempsey said before something caught his attention. "What? What is it, Dempsey? Talk to me!" Mason snapped. "I think I found out where they're keeping those hostages, kid. Come look for yourself!" Dempsey said gravely.

Mason rushed over towards a the ledge and whipped out a pair of binnoculars; he nearly dropped them and even was close to fainting by what he saw. Dragovich stood there with a knife in his left hand and a walkie talkie in his right hand. Tied up beneath him was none other than Solid Snake and Samus Aran! "I don't know who you think you are to try and outsmart me, but your little plan has failed. Surrender yourselves to me immediately, and I will consider letting these hostages live. This is your only warning!" Dragovich threatened on the radio.

Mason looked like he was about to pass out; there was no way in hell that this was Dragovich...at least the real one. Mason remembered killing this evil psychopath years ago, but there he was...standing well and alive, ready to take out more innocent lives. "No...no, this is impossible. It can't be!" Mason muttered. "Kid...are you ok? You don't look so good!" Dempsey wondered in concern. "This is your only warning, fools. Do you feel comfortable letting innocent people die? Then surrender yourselves to me this instant. Don't make me get violent!" Dragovich warned. "I killed you! I killed you, god damn it! I remember; you're dead!" Mason snarled in disbelief.

Dragovich appeared to snicker evilly as he approached Snake. "Have it your way, then. It's your choice!" Dragovich sneered. Suddenly, Dragovich stabbed the knife into Snake's left eye and slashed out his eyeball. Snake screamed in howling agony, while Samus screamed with outrage and terror. "GAH! You fucking animal!" Mason cried out in anger. "What? What's going on out there, Mason? Talk to me!" Dempsey demanded. "We gotta save those hostages before he kills them! Come on!" Mason said as he handed Dempsey back the binnoculars.

Mason rushed over towards the other side of the roof, where he saw a truck driving past what appeared to be a little village of concrete buildings. Mason glanced over at where he saw Snake and Samus being tortured by Dragovich, and then caught sight of them being dragged violently into a large building. He managed to catch sight of them through a window on the large building, and then had an idea. Granted; it was very risky, but it had to be done. "Dempsey...give me that crossbow!" Mason instructed.

Dempsey handed Mason a compound military style crossbow, which had exploding arrows and a zipline arrow. "What are you thinking, boss?" Dempsey asked. "We're gonna save those hostages, that's what I'm thinking. Now I want you to act as my target spotter, all right? I'm gonna try and get these guy's attention away from that large building over there. Think you can do that?" Mason explained. "Does the pope wear a funny hat? URA!" Dempsey said as he started looking through his binnoculars.

Dempsey caught sight a gas truck near a concrete hut, and ordered Mason to shoot. "Let em' have it, kid!" Dempsey said. "Fire one!" Mason smirked as he shot an explosive arrow at the gas truck. The truck violently exploded and destroyed the concrete hut, causing some nazi soldiers to panic. "Ura! Nice one; now let's see if we can create some more fireworks over by that generator!" Dempsey said as he pointed to an electric power generator near another concrete hut. Mason fired another explosive arrow and a huge fireball was the result, as well as some casualities.

Dempsey laughed in triumph before he gave him his final target; a parking garage full of trucks. "Time to make some noise, kid. Give them a firework show they'll never forget!" Dempsey chuckled evilly. "Why settle for less?" Mason joked as he armed two exploding arrows into one shot. Mason fired, and a mini mushroom cloud was the result. This caused the nazi soldiers to go into a frenzied panick, believing that one of their missiles or bombs had malfuctioned. "Heh! Look at them; running around like scared little rabbits! It almost makes me wanna cry...from laughter!" Dempsey laughed.

Mason took aim at the large building where Snake and Samus were being held, and then fired his zipline arrow at the window. Attaching himself to the zipline and arming up with an AK-47, Mason was ready for action. "All right, Dempsey. Get back with Hudson and the others; this won't take long!" Mason instructed. "You sure?" Dempsey warned. "I can handle myself; just go!" Mason said before he zipped down the zipline.

Mason rushed over the ruined village and took aim with his AK-47, and then finally kicked his way into the room through the glass window. In what seemed like slow motion, Mason shot down all the nazi guards. Heads exploded, limbs were blown off, and screams were all that could be seen or heard. Finally, time returned to normal as Mason wiped out the last nazi guard and approached Snake and Samus, who were tied together back to back in chairs. "It's all right. I'm here to help you guys!" Mason announced.

But as he freed them, Samus looked up into his eyes with tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Mason! You shouldn't have come for us." she whispered sadly. "What? What do you mean?! We're all in this together, aren't we?" Mason demanded. "Mason...you need to get out of here now! It's a trap!" Samus cried. Suddenly, Mason felt someone grab him from behind before a fist punched him in the face. Mason cried out in pain before he blacked out.

Much later, Mason found himself lying on the ground in the desert next to Samus and Snake. "Ugh...what the hell? What just happened?" Mason muttered. "You fell for my little trap like a dog to a bone, Mason." an evil Russian voice sneered. Mason looked up with anger in his eyes; Dragovich stood above him with a cigar in his hand and an evil smile on his lips. "YOU! You can't be alive; I killed you!" Mason roared. "No, you didn't. You killed a clone!" Dragovich sneered. Mason was extremely shocked by what he just said. "What?! But...but how? And why?!" Mason stuttered. "I told you once before, and I shall tell you again. We _always_ know!" Dragovich retorted.

Suddenly; another evil looking man approached Dragovich. This man looked completely different and new to Mason, though he still reeked of pure evil. He wore a grey uniform with the swazticas on each side of his shoulder, heavy black boots, black gloves, and an evil pale face with the most ugly looking grey eyes. "Ah, so you finally caught these pests? Dr. Payne will be very pleased!" the newcomer sneered in a heavy German accent. "Yes, I think he will be pleased Dr. Otto von Schlemer. He is yours for the taking; for now. Right now, I have business to attend to with our other guests." Dragovich replied. "What shall I do with them?" Otto asked. "Anything you want...just make sure that Mason here lives, so that I may finish him myself later." Dragovich instructed. "Trust me; he will wish for death by the time I'm through with him. He'll come to know a new meaning of pain and suffering beyond his worst nightmares!" Otto boasted.

Otto then bent down to Mason's face, smiling the most evil and creepy smile he ever saw. "I've got some special plans in store for you, my dear American." Otto sneered. "Fuck you, you fascist piece of shit!" Mason snarled before he spat at him. Otto merely wiped the spittle off his face before laughing at him. "You've got a lot of fight in you...I like that. You'll prove to be quite a challenge for me, Mr. Mason." Otto said with an evil laugh. And with that, Mason was knocked out cold when a foot kicked him in the back of his head.

***Uh oh! This doesn't look like it will end well, will it? What's gonna happen to Mason, Samus, and Snake? Stay tuned to find out!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is up! ****In this brutal and gut-wrenching chapter, Mason endures some of the most horrific evils yet in a terrible prison camp under the control of the evil nazi Dr. Otto von Schlemer. (An OC of mine, in case you haven't noticed!) Now, Mason must make a huge choice: Risk his life to find a way to escape...or risk his life to help the other imprisoned Toons escape. Warning: This chapter contains some _EXTREMELY_ graphic and brutal violence, torture, harsh language, and implications of rape; viewer discretion is highly advised!***

Mason woke up to the sound of angry German voices and cries of pain and agony. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but he couldn't due to the fact the cage he was locked in was too freaking tiny. He was, however, able to get a good view of what was going on. He was both outraged and horrified to see some nazi soldiers brutally whipping a young anime toon girl with a night stick. "GAH! Stop it; you're hurting me!" the toon wailed. "Shut up, you little bitch!" the evil nazi thug screamed in German.

Another nazi approached Mason with an evil smile on his face, while smoking a cigarette. "Your turn will come quite soon, American." the nazi sneered in English. Mason scowled at him. The nazi merely laughed as he blew smoke in his face. "You think just because you remain silent...you think you are strong? I tell you the truth; you say nothing...because you are weak!" the nazi taunted before he walked away. He made the other nazi stop whipping the poor anime toon girl, and then ordered two other nazis to drag another prisoner into the room.

Mason gasped in horror as he recognized him; it was James Ramirez! "No! Ramirez..." Mason whispered. "Oh, so you know this man? You two friends? It would be such a shame if something bad were to happen to him, now wouldn't it?" the apparent leader of this nazi group sneered. "Don't...tell them...a fucking thing!" Ramirez seethed with both pain and rage. The leading nazi officer approached Ramirez and grabbed hold of his neck, glaring into his eyes. "Where are the others? I know that they are trying to escape...so talk now if you value your life!" the nazi demanded. "Fuck you, asshole! Go choke on Hitler's cock in Hell!" Ramirez snarled before he spat in the nazi's face.

This outraged the nazi greatly, and he unleashed his savage brutality that shocked even Mason. He took a deep drag of his cigarette before he pried open Ramirez's mouth and shoved the red hot cigarette into his mouth. Forcing his mouth closed, the nazi then grabbed a night stick and began to beat him up. Mason cried out and winced in pain as he tried to look away, but the deafening blows and screams of agony were too much. The nazi beat his face into a bloody mess before he finally broke the night stick with a final blow, knocking Ramirez out.

The nazi approached another guard and ordered him something in German. The nazi guard nodded his head before walking towards Ramirez, forcing him up on his knees. The nazi guard drew out a knife and placed the blade to his neck, though Ramirez was still able to glare back in defiance. "Apologize to the captain for your vulgar remark!" the nazi guard demanded. Ramirez laughed at him before spitting blood at his face. "You think you can scare me? Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck your friends, and fuck Hitler! You're all gonna burn in Hell for all the evil you've done...and I'm gonna laugh as I watch you burn!" Ramirez boldly sneered.

The nazi slit his throat, spraying blood all over the concrete wall. Mason screamed in anger and shock at the sight of such brutality, though the nazi captain didn't seem moved. "Make him suffer next, but don't kill him...boss's orders!" the nazi captain instructed before he walked away. The nazi guard walked over to Mason's cage, tightly holding the knife. "You and I are gonna have lots of fun now, American!" the nazi sneered.

But before he could even grab Mason, he screamed as a blade was stabbed into his throat from behind. Mason gasped as he saw who his savior was. "Reznov! Thank God, I thought I was done for! How did you-" Mason gasped. "They caught me and brought me over here, Mason. I thank God you are still alive in this place!" Reznov said gravely as he carefully helped Mason up on his feet. "Where are we? What kind of a place is this?" Mason wondered. "Kerker Prison; a true Hell on Earth. Several thousand miles deep underground in the middle of the Siberian Desert, with little to no light. Very few people have survived in this terrible place, Mason. It's also a perfect place for Dr. Payne to use his terrible weapons on these poor prisoners. But no more...we're going to make them pay, Mason. Pay with their lives for all the cruelty and malice they have inflicted on us!" Reznov explained with bitter emotion.

Mason could not agree more with Reznov. "Damn right we're gonna make them pay. We're gonna kill them all!" Mason growled. "In due time, my friend. But for now, we must hurry. If we are to successfully break out of this prison, we'll need some supporters. As well as some weapons, and a whole lot of luck!" Reznov said as he and Mason snuck out of their prison cell. The whole damn place was as dark as night, only there was no stars or moon to give out as light. "Fuck! It's so dark...I can barely see a thing." Mason grumbled. "Here; this will help you." Reznov said as he handed Mason a flashlight.

Mason and Reznov snuck through some rat tunnels, careful not to make any noise. "It's just like Vorkuta all over again, Mason. The only difference is that these fascist rats are in control...to think they would've learned their lesson in Berlin. Mason...I will tell you the same thing I told Dimitri in Stalingrad. We will bring this darkness and destruction upon our enemies; to their people, to their land, and to their blood!" Reznov said grimly. Mason nodded his head in silence before they continued on.

Eventually, Mason and Reznov reached another hallway filled with jail cells. The prisoners were none other than some toons, as well as humans...or whatever was left of them. The poor POWs looked starved to death and were like skeletons, though the toons didn't look any better. "MY God...how could they do this, Reznov?" Mason muttered. "Men will do terrible things in the name of false glory, Mason. It worked for Hitler, it worked for Dragovich, and it's obvious that it's working for Dr. Payne." Reznov responded wisely. "Yeah, speaking of which...do you know about Dragovich still being alive?" Mason pointed out.

Reznov looked very surprised as he said that. "What? Impossible; didn't you kill him onboard the Russalka?!" Reznov exclaimed. "That's exactly what I thought...until he tricked me and sent me here!" Mason replied. "Hmm...that is strange. Perhaps there is something more to Dragovich than I thought...perhaps he had plans ahead of time if the Nova 6 had failed. We must be very careful from this point on, Mason. Trust no one; even if they seem to on your side, you can't be too safe than sorry!" Reznov warned.

As Mason and Reznov walked by the jail cells, the toons and POWs moaned wearily as they tried to reach out to them. "Help us!" a POW groaned. "Please...help us; we need to get out of here!" a toon dog whined. Mason looked at them with sad eyes, but Reznov didn't seem to be bothered by them. "Reznov...we need to help them. We can't just leave them here!" Mason said. "We don't have to waste them; they're a lost cause. There are others that can be saved!" Reznov said.

Mason didn't know what to say, when he suddenly caught sight of a familar looking toon. He gasped as he ran towards the cell and saw poor Cammy lying on the ground in fetal position weeping. "Cammy?! Is that you?" Mason whispered. Cammy gasped as she looked up to see Mason looking at her. "Hey...you're Mason, the guy Chun-Li told me about!" Cammy whimpered. "Yeah, it's me. Are you ok; what happened? Did they hurt you?" Mason asked kindly. Cammy sat up, shocking Mason as he realized she was naked. "They all gang raped me, Mason. They called me many nasty things and treated my body like trash after they pleasured themselves with me!" Cammy said bitterly.

This angered Mason greatly, almost to the point of punching a hole in the wall. "Cammy, listen to me. I'm gonna try and find a way to get you out of there, ok? I need you to stay calm and try not to make a sound, ok?" Mason instructed quietly. "Ok! There's a key over there by that door; on the chair. But you better hurry; the guard will come back soon!" Cammy whispered. "Ok...just hang on, ok? I'll get you out as soon as I can!" Mason said softly.

But as he started to approach the door, Reznov grabbed him by the shoulder. "What are you doing, Mason?! The exit is this way!" Reznov hissed. "Reznov, that's my friend in there. I've got to help her; I made a promise!" Mason snapped. "We don't have time for this nonsense, Mason. We have to go!" Reznov insisted. "I'm not leaving Cammy behind, and I'm not gonna leave the others here to rot either!" Mason objected. "Are you trying to get us all killed?!" Reznov cried angrily. "If you want to try and stop me, then go ahead! But I'm not letting those fucking animals torment these poor souls any longer! Whatever happened to being brothers? You know; us all being brothers, all being the same? You remember telling me that in Vorkuta?!" Mason shouted.

Reznov stopped as he realized that Mason was right. He once told Mason that in Vorkuta, they were all brothers and they were same. They were all soldiers who fought for themselves and served none but themselves and each other. Reznov nodded his head before he sighed. "You are right, Mason. This sure as hell isn't Vorkuta, but we are still all in this together. We are all brothers!" Reznov said. Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching their direction. "Shit! It's the guard!" Mason muttered. "Go! Take him out; I'll see about saving your friend!" Reznov said. "But I gotta get the key!" Mason said. "Then go get the key, give it to me, and let me handle setting these prisoners free. But we cannot allowed to be found out yet!" Reznov insisted.

Mason nodded his head before he rushed towards the door and grabbed the keys from the chair. He handed them to Reznov, when suddenly the door opened. "Huh? Hey! You can't be out here!" the nazi guard shouted. Mason was fast; by grabbing a rock from the ground, he smashed it against the nazi's face before he tackled him to the ground and continued to smash the rock against his face. Mason shouted with great anger and fury as he kept pounding the nazi's face into a bloody pulp, until at long last his splattered brains indicated that he was dead.

Mason stood back up panting with fury, when Reznov suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny?" Mason growled. "I just remembered something...from Vorkuta! Step one: Secure the keys!" Reznov chortled. Mason smirked as he grabbed the keys and approached Cammy's cell. As he set her free, Mason held up his fist in the air. "What was the first step, Reznov?" Mason cried. "Secure the keys!" Reznov chanted. "What is step one?!" Mason shouted. "Secure the keys!" a few POWs weakly called out. "WHAT IS STEP ONE?!" Mason roared. "Secure the keys!" more toons and POWs cried louder. "BULLSHIT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHAT IS STEP ONE?!" Mason screamed. "SECURE THE KEYS!" everyone shouted.

Soon, everyone started cheering as Mason set them all free. "Ah, yes! YES! It _is_ just like Vorkuta all over again, Mason. Only this time...you will lead us to freedom!" Reznov cried joyously. "Mark my words, Reznov! They may think that they can break us, but they will soon come to know a new meaning of fear! Just as we tore Vorkuta apart, we'll tear this place down and all who stand in our way!" Mason cried valiantly as he freed the last prisoner. "Now you're talking! It's good to be back, Mason!" Reznov chuckled.

Meanwhile, Dr. Otto von Schlemer was sipping coffee in his office with some other nazis, when suddenly a nazi prison guard approached him with a frantic look on his face. "Doctor! Thank god; it's awful! The prisoners...they've escaped!" he cried. "WHAT?! What the fuck do you mean they escaped?! How in the hell is this even possible?! Nobody escapes from Kerker Prison!" Otto screamed as he bolted out of his seat and overflipped the table. "There's a riot; over at the southwest side. It's madness; the American, he's escaped and is setting the prisoners free!" the prison guard explained quickly. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Sound the alarm; kill them all but the American! GO! GO! GO!" Otto shouted.

Back in the prison halls, Mason and Reznov were setting the prisoners free. The prisoners felt stronger and more hopeful now that they knew that Mason was the one who would lead them to freedom. "What was step two back in Vorkuta, Reznov?" Mason asked as he freed more toons. "Ascend from darkness, my friend. Ascend from darkness!" Reznov replied. "STEP TWO: ASCEND FROM DARKNESS!" Mason shouted as he threw his fist in the air. "ASCEND FROM DARKNESS!" the prisoners chanted.

Mason and Reznov led the prisoners up a set of stairs, when suddenly several guards armed with night sticks and pistols began to storm down towards them. "Stop them! Stop them at once!" a nazi cried as he fired his pistol. "Keep going; fight on! Fight on to freedom; Ascend from Darkness!" Mason cried as he punched the nazi away and stole his pistol. "URA! URA! Fight on, my brothers and sisters! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES!" Reznov shouted as he kicked down a guard and took his pistol.

Everyone violently struggled through the crowd controlling nazis, until they at last reached an enormous elevator that led up into the surface. "Step two?" Mason cried. "ASCEND FROM DARKNESS!" the prisoners roared. "Ascend from Darkness, that's right!" Mason said as he punched the elevator button. Everyone cheered as the elevator was brought down, when suddenly a loud growl was heard. "What was that?" Mason cried.

Suddenly, a huge anime toon burst through the wall and growled like a wild beast as he savagely fought off against the remaining nazi prison guards. "Zangief! Oh my God, is that you?!" Cammy exclaimed in shock. "RAARRR! Nobody can contain Zangief! NOBODY!" Zangief roared as he grabbed a nazi and used him as a club against the other nazis. The poor nazis screamed as they were whalloped by the enraged toon, before Zangief finally smashed his weaponized nazi to the ground. "RAARRRWWWRRR! I kill all who dare to stop me!" Zangief growled as he flexed his muscles.

Mason and Reznov were impressed by his strength. "He could prove to be useful, couldn't he Mason?" Reznov mused. "I'd say so. Hey, you! You wanna kill more of those bad guys? Then join us and we'll help you not only kill more of those bastards, but we'll also help you get out of this place!" Mason called out to Zangief. "Zangief don't know you...but if you promise to let me kill more foolish nazis, then Zangief trusts you!" Zangief said as he approached Mason and his group.

Finally, the elevator arrived and everyone stepped inside before they were brought up slowly. Before Mason stepped inside, he grabbed a jacket and put it on Cammy to conceal her nudity. "Thank you!" Cammy said with a sweet smile. Mason smiled weakly before he got inside the elevator. Along the way, a fellow prisoner questioned Mason's leadership. "Hey! Are you people sure that we can trust this guy?" a POW announced randomly. "What? What do you mean by that?! He's leading us to freedom!" another POW shouted in anger. "I know that, but he's weirding me out...didn't you see him talking to himself earlier?" the first POW pointed out. "Who cares? As long as he's leading us to freedom, then I'm ok with whatever the hell he's doing!" a third POW snapped. "Hey, lady...you trust this guy?" the first POW asked Cammy.

Cammy looked at Mason with a sweet smile on her face. "With my life!" she said. Mason nodded his head before he turned to face Reznov. "You see, Mason? This is exactly like Vorkuta...only this time, we have you as our noble leader." Reznov said cheerfully. "I couldn't have done it without you, Reznov. We still got a ways to go, yet!" Mason replied modestly. Soon enough, Mason and the prisoners arrived at the top and began to pour out of the elevator to escape.

They rushed over towards a massive steel door, each and every one pushing against the door to break free. "Come on, my friends! Push harder; we're closer to freedom!" Reznov cheered on. "PUSH! PUSH!" several toons shouted as they kept on pushing against the door. "Come on; keep pushing! We're almost out of here!" Cammy cried as she kept on pushing with all her might. "Almost there..." Mason grunted. Finally, everyone broke through the steel door...only to be greeted with vicious machinegun fire from the watch towers that stood before them. "DUCK!" Reznov shouted as he hit the ground.

Mason and Reznov army crawled towards a mining cart for cover, and luckily Cammy and Zangief were able to find cover behind a mining cart of their own. "Damn! What now, Mason?!" Cammy shouted over the roar of machinegun fire. "Remember step three back in Vorkuta, Mason?" Reznov said. Mason took a moment to catch sight of a nearby artillery cannon and then smirked. "Step three: Rain fire!" Mason said. "Come then; push the cart towards that turret and let's give these nazis a taste of their own medicine!" Reznov said as he began to push the cart forward.

Mason, Reznov, Cammy, and Zangief pushed their mine carts forwards while avoiding the machinegun fire from the nazis up above. "Stop them! You've got to stop them; don't let them reach past these towers!" a nazi captain shouted. The nazis continued to fire their machineguns at the escaping prisoners down below, but it did very little to keep their moral low. In fact; it only seemed to encourage them to keep pushing forward. "Push! Push! Push onward, my comrades!" Reznov shouted. "Almost there; just a few more feet!" Mason grunted as he strained to push his cart.

Mason and Reznov finally reached the artillery cannon, and acted quickly. Mason darted towards the artillery cannon, got in the cabin, took aim with the massive weapon, and fired. The result was a massive explosion that tore down the watch towers and killed all the nazis in that area, as well as a huge gaping hole in the wall. "YES! We're halfway there, my friends! Go! Go! Run!" Reznov shouted. "Do not stop! Keep running; no matter how exhausted you are, or how sore you may be. You must not give up; you will not stop! You _will_ be free!" Mason cheered on as he ran towards the gaping hole in the wall.

Mason and the others soon ran into a communications room, which also had a weapons cache full of automatic assault rifles, RPGs, and shotguns. "Mason, go upstairs to the roof and help tear down the other watch towers with those RPGs; I've got to help them break through this weapon's safe!" Reznov said as he approached a vault. "All right; come on, Cammy. Let's give these bastards hell!" Mason said as he grabbed an RPG and ran up the stairs. "Right behind you, Mason!" Cammy said bravely.

Back with Dr. Otto von Schlemer, he was furious that most of his prison guards were not able to stop Mason and the others from escaping. But now he was completely outraged to learn that all of the watch towers were suddenly destroyed. "This is an absolute outrage! How in the hell could they have possibly escaped?! Dr. Payne will have my hide!" he growled. Suddenly, a loud feedback was heard on the PA system before a booming voice was heard. "Attention! Attention all people of Kerker Prison; I have a special message for everyone who is still alive. For many years, I have fought by my brother's side in the United States Marine Corps and CIA against the evil communists of Russia. Through thick, thin, blood, and gore; I have lived to tell the tales of how I put an end to the evil schemes of Dragovich." Mason's voice shouted.

Back over with Mason, he continued to speak through the mircrophone. "I have vowed to protect my country at all costs from the evils of communism, even after the loss of so many good friends. But here I stand today, in the worst place on Earth once more, only to give a special message to Dr. Payne and all his little friends. You were defeated once in Berlin, when the Red Army stormed through the fascist armies of Hitler and tore down the swatztica flag, and replaced it with the flag of Russia. You were defeated, when the CIA and United States Marines and Navy stopped you from launching missiles and the Nova 6 virus from Cuba. Today...Kerker will be the last place to burn, before all followers of Dr. Payne shall fall. Today, KERKER AND HER FOLLOWERS WILL BURN! DR. PAYNE AND HIS NAZI ALLIES WILL PAY!" Mason continued passionately.

Many POWs shouted the word Ura in unison before all hellish violence broke loose. Reznov finally cracked open the weapon's cache, and everyone grabbed as many guns as they could carry. AK-47s, SPAS-12 shotguns, RPGs, Uzi submachine guns, and 50 Caliber machineguns; all these weapons were now ready to tear the nazis apart in a blistering rate of fury and vengeance. "Excellent! Now we shall show these nazi rats just how grave of a mistake they've made by underestimating us; they will feel our wrath!" Reznov cackled as he loaded up an AK-47. "Savor your vengeance, people! Let them suffer slowly; shoot them apart. Go for the arms, legs, and chest...burn them up; kill them however you wish, but make sure that they suffer for all the cruelty they've shown towards you!" Mason shouted as he kicked down a door.

Mason and Reznov led their comrades through many rooms filled with nazi soldiers and nazi scientists, killing all who stood in their way. "YEAH! How do you like us now, assholes?! Eat it!" Cammy screamed as she blasted her Uzi submachine guns in all directions. "That a girl; show them who's boss!" Mason praised as he killed several more nazis. "Zangief does not need guns...he has all the weapons he needs right here!" Zangief boasted as he used his brute strength to tear off a steel girder.

Zangief began smashing the place up with the steel girder, as well as any unlucky nazi who stood in his way. "This is pointless; we can't stop them!" a nazi shouted frantically in German. "What do we do?!" another panicked. "Fuck this! I surrender; I surrender!" a third nazi screamed as he threw down his weapon and held his hands up. "Hey, they're giving up. What should we do?" a toon cat asked. "What do you think, bub?" a toon bull dog snarled before he tackled the nazi to the ground and beat him to death.

Several other nazis that had surrendered were now suffering the wrath of the enraged toons and POWs, though Mason did not seem bothered. Cammy, however; seemed to have second thoughts as she saw a particular young nazi soldier being ruthlessly beaten by a group of angry POWs. "Mason...look at that; they're killing them even though they're surrendering!" Cammy cried. "They've tried surrendering before, Cammy. Don't let them fool you!" Mason warned. "He is right; those nazis will do anything to cower their way out of death. Show them no mercy!" Reznov said grimly.

Cammy looked at Mason strangely before she shook her head and sighed. "Let's just go, Mason. I want to get out of this horrible place!" Cammy wept. "We still have a few more steps before freedom, Cammy. Step four-" Mason began. Suddenly, a loud whirring sound was heard above them. The screams of miniguns filled the air, along with the screams of slaughtered POWs and toons. "FUCK! They've got a helicopter, Reznov!" Mason shouted as he ducked for cover with Cammy. "Skewer the winged beast, Mason. Step four!" Reznov reminded.

Mason took a quick glance at his surroundings; the helicopter was flying near a factory of some sort, and he managed to catch sight of an Anit-Air Rocket Launcher on roof of a small concrete building. "Step four: Skewer the winged beast! Cammy, Reznov...on me!" Mason shouted as he took off running. Cammy ran right behind him, though she seemed really confused. "I don't know who he's talking to...it's just me. I don't see anyone around here by the name of Reznov! I wonder..." Cammy muttered.

Mason, Cammy, and Reznov finally got to the roof. "There is only one rocket, Mason. Use it wisely!" Reznov instructed. "You got it." Mason replied as he took aim. With quick aiming and timing, Mason fired the rocket at the helicopter. The helicopter exploded violently as it flew out of control and crashed into the factory, causing collateral damage and killing many more nazis. "Hahahahaha! You are invincible, Mason. You are a true hero; go! Lead us to victory!" Reznov cried. "You got it! Come on, people! Let's move!" Mason shouted as he took off running.

Mason and the other escaping prisoners ran towards a large warehouse of some sort, filled with tanks and other strange heavily armored vehicles. "Damn...so many weapons; so little time to choose!" Mason muttered. "Step five, Mason. Wield the fist of iron!" Reznov pointed out. Mason couldn't stop himself from laughing, but this was not unnoticed by Cammy and several other POWs. "What the fuck is wrong with him?!" a POW wondered. "I don't know...he's acting awfully weird!" another said with a raised eyebrow. "Who the hell cares?! Let's get onboard one of these tanks and blow shit up!" a third snapped.

Mason and the POWs got into one of the tanks; an enormous Tiger Tank equipped with explosive shells, machineguns, and flamethrowers. "Oh, yes! This devestating war machine reminds me of the tank sieges we did back in Germany. Excellent choice, Mason!" Reznov chuckled. "Now it's time for step 6: Raise hell!" Mason snickered as he fired up the engine of the tank. Cammy exchanged a strange look at him but shook her head and sighed. "Just let it go, girl. Focus on getting the hell out of this hellhole!" Cammy muttered.

The tank burst through a solid wall and began to rampage through what appeared to be a miltary complex. The tank fired many shells at buildings, blowing them to pieces and sent many nazis flying in pieces. "Boom! Got them good, that time!" A POW cheered. "Let's see how fast they can burn!" another sneered as he fired the flamethrower. Many nazis screamed in howling agony as they set on fire, and a few trees were reduced to withered twigs from the flamethrower's awesome power.

The tank continued to crush all that stood in it's way as it treaded through a garage; the puny jeeps and trucks were no match against the awesome might of the Tiger Tank. "Crush them like ants!" Mason said. Suddenly, an explosion shook them all off guard when another tank was seen approaching them. "Oh, shit! We got company!" a POW cried. "Let's show them we mean business!" a toon bird said as he fired the machinegun at the tank. The tank was surprisingly weakly armored and was torn apart easily by the machinegun's fire, but there were about three more to take it's place when they suddenly arrived.

Mason growled in irritation as he took aim with the shells and fired; blowing one up to smithereens in an instant. "Kill them all; we don't have time for this!" Mason shouted impatiently. "I'm trying, Mason. They're awfully fast!" Cammy complained as she tried to take aim. She managed to shoot another one down, though she also caused a major explosion in one of the larger buildings. It began collapsing down on top of everyone, freaking them out. "Oh, shit! We gotta get moving!" Mason shouted. "Do not worry, Mason...this tank can withstand just about anything; just keep going! Stop for nothing until we reach our final step: Freedom!" Reznov cried.

The tank slowly but surely made it's way through the barren country side, and finally approached a train station. "Oh, god! I never thought I'd be so happy to see something like this...and I have a severe phobia of trains!" a POW exclaimed happily. "Don't get your hopes up just yet...they're not gonna let us go without a fight!" Mason warned as he parked the tank next to the abandoned train station. As they did, the loud whistle of the train was heard in the distance. "Oh, thank Jesus...we're home free!" a POW sighed.

Suddenly, more helicopters were seen zooming towards their direction. "Fuck! They're coming, guys! What do we do now?" a POW exclaimed. Mason lead them all towards a shed, and he was more than lucky...if not coincidental to see many motorcycles sitting there in plain view. "Step 7: Escape!" Mason announced. Everyone got on a motorcycle and revved them up before they took off, and it was a good thing because the train just sped right past them. "Come on; let's go! We gotta catch up to that train!" Mason cried as he picked up the speed.

As he and the others tried to catch up to the train, the helicopters chasing after them began firing machineguns at them. "Kill them! Don't let them escape on that train!" a nazi pilot shouted. Several nazi soldiers fired machineguns at the escaping prisoners, though they kept on missing. "Come on...almost there!" Mason strained as he reached top speed. Finally, Mason was able to catch up to the train and used the last of his strength to leap onto one of the box cars. His motorcylcle crashed into a ditch, but he didn't care...he was too concerned about the others escaping onto the train in safety. "COME ON! STEP EIGHT: FREEDOM!" Mason shouted as he reached out his hands.

Cammy was able to jump onto the train's caboose, but barely survived the daring jump. The other escaping prisoners were so close to getting onboard, when a missile shot them all down. "NO!" Mason shouted in anger. "Fuck! Did you kill the American?!" Dr. Otto von Schlemer cried. "No...he's onboard the train. Do we continue the pursuit?" a nazi pilot replied. "No...let him go; we shall see him again soon enough. Enjoy this short lived freedom while you still can, boy! It will certainly be your last!" Otto snarled.

As the helicopters flew off into the distance, Mason laughed in joy. "We did it! We did it, Reznov! We've escaped; come on, jump onboard." Mason cried. Reznov still rode on his own motorcycle 100 feet from Mason, though he was smiling strangely. "No, Mason. Not this time...you're finally ready to deal with them on your own. I'm proud to have fought by your side up until this point." Reznov called out. Mason thought he was joking, when suddenly Reznov was pulling away. "REZNOV! What the fuck are you doing?! Step eight: Freedom! Come on; jump onboard!" Mason screamed. "No, Mason. Like Vorkuta, this freedom is for you. But this time...this is the last we shall see of each other. Now, it's up to you to defeat Dr. Payne and his minions. I have the utmost faith in you, my friend! Godspeed, Mason. URA!" Reznov cried before he disappeared.

Mason would have screamed in anger or shock, but something inside of him changed. Deep down inside, he always had a feeling that Reznov really was dead, though he didn't want to admit it. But now that he knew that Reznov fully believed in him and trusted him, Mason finally accepted the fact that he was going to have to fight this battle without him. "Godspeed, Viktor Reznov. Godspeed!" Mason whispered before he saluted him. Cammy saw this from a few feet away and cried silently; she would be sure to thank her savior later.

***Whoo! That was a long one, this one was. But the action isn't over just yet; hell, it's just getting started! See you in the next chapter!* ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! ****In this chapter, Mason returns to Toon Town and learns of good news and bad news from his new friends the Toons. But while he is still resting, a certain female toon decides to try and thank him in an intimate manner. Meanwhile; a certain and particularly vuglar villain comes to Dr. Payne with an offer that can't be refused. Warning: This chapter contains some sexual content, as well as some language and violence; viewer discretion is advised!***

Roger Rabbit and his friends Baby Herman and Benny Cab were casually talking in a diner at Toon Town, when suddenly they heard of the great news. It started when Sonic the Hedgehog excitedly ran his way into the diner. "Hey, guys! Guess what? You know about that CIA operative Alex Mason, don't you?" Sonic exclaimed. "Uh, yeah...he was killed wasn't he?" Baby Herman said in confusion. "No he's not! He's alive; he's been brought over to the Toon Town Hospital. It's pretty well protected by the CIA, so getting there is gonna be difficult. But the good news is that he's alive!" Sonic explained. "He's alive? Oh thank goodness; perhaps now I can finally get his autograph!" Roger said happily. "Well, what are we just sitting around here for? Let's go surprise him at the hospital!" Benny suggested.

While Roger and his pals took a bus to go to the Toon Town Hospital, Chun-Li and her allies learned of the good news as well from an old friend. Chun-Li and Guilie were minding their own business at a bar, when Reika Kitami approached them. "Hello, Chun-Li. Hey, Gulie. Long time no see!" Reika said with a warm smile. "Oh, hey Reika. How are you doing?" Chun-Li said sadly. "What's wrong, baby? You seem really out of it today." Reika wondered as she hugged her. "I'm just so worried about Cammy; I haven't seen her in days. What if something terrible has happened to her over at those awful prison camps?" Chun- Li wept.

Reika smiled as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Well, what if I told you that she was alive?" she said with a sneaky grin. Chun-Li looked at her with anger in her eyes, but gasped as she realized that Reika was being serious. "What?! She's alive! But how...and why?! Where is she?" Chun-Li exclaimed. "You'll have to thank Mason; he and Cammy are over at the Toon Town Hospital being taken care of for their wounds they sustained at those prison camps of Dr. Payne's." Reika explained. Chun-Li felt overjoyed to hear that her best friend was still alive and well, and immediately bolted out of her seat to go visit her friend. "How did you know? When did you learn of this?" Guile asked sternly.

Reika sighed as she shook her head. "I didn't...so let's keep it that way, all right?" Reika said seriously. Guile took a good long look at her before he nodded his head. "Oh, I see. You better be careful, Reika. These boys don't mess around; they're not like us Toons in times of tragedy." Guile warned. "I know that, honey. But I'm willing to take those risks. That and I also have a friend who knows things." Reika said. "Who?" Guile demanded. "I've said too much already. Why don't you go over to the hospital with Chun-Li? I'm sure that Cammy would be happy to see you again as well." Reika replied.

Guile did not want to argue with her, so he did as he was told. But as he left, Reika sat down at the bar and sighed heavily as she ordered a drink. "Please, God...don't let him get into trouble. Don't let him get hurt!" Reika prayed as she sipped some vodka. Just as she finished her drink, an anime toon in a black tuxedo approached her. "Excuse me, ma'am? I need you to come with me for some questioning." he said firmly. Reika turned to face him, but remained somewhat resiliant. "Why? What wrong have I done?" Reika demanded. "Just come with me, please. You're not in trouble; we just need to ask you a couple of questions." the toon in the tux said.

Reika nodded her head as she followed him. She was led into a limo and was soon driven away. "So sorry to have interrupted your evening, madam. But I'm afraid this is much too important to leave unattended to!" the husky gentleman toon began. He leaned forward to reveal his face, which shocked Reika. He was none other than Sykes, the evil loan shark from Oliver and Company! "Sykes?! What are you doing here? What do you want from me?" Reika demanded. "Settle down, girl. I have no intention of hurting you or your boyfriend. Actually, I have come with an offer for you two that you'd be a fool to refuse!" Sykes said as he pulled out some files.

As he handed them to Reika, she was wide eyed from the content that was in the files. "You and your boyfriend have been up to something, my dear. Little do you two realize that it's beginning to affect everyone. But in a good way, of course. It saves us Toons the time and money of having not to worry about anymore of those villains. Thanks to your boyfriend, those punks are out of commission...though that Richtofen fellow won't be too happy to hear of this. I can offer you some protection and even give you some help on finding more of Richtofen's little friends...for a fair price of course. So what do you say? You interested?" Sykes mused.

Reika took a good long look at him for a moment, wondering if this was somehow a trap or setup. "How do I know that I can trust you? Who else knows of this? Any other Toon Villains involved with this little scheme of yours?!" Reika demanded. "Temper, my dear. Of course the Toon Villains are aware of this, but it's all for the best of intentions. Must I remind you of who it was that nearly exterminated us? Do I need to remind you of what they were capable of with their little Dip Truck? Trust me when I say this: I have nothing to offer you but my protection, and want nothing more than to see that their little plans are thwarted. So...do we have a deal?" Sykes explained.

Reika shook her head as she slapped down the files. "You still didn't answer my question? Who else is involved with this?" Reika demanded as she crossed her arms. "Fine...if you want it that way, I'll show you. I'm sure you'll recognize some faces here and there." Sykes said as he handed Reika some photographs of Toon Villains. They were photos of Cruella De Vil, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Jafar and Iago, Captain Hook, Gaston, Frollo, and Maleficent the Dark Fairy. "Why are they working for you?" Reika asked. Sykes burst out in laughter. "Working for me?! Girl, they're not working for me. We're all in this together; we're putting aside our differences so that we can put an end to this madman's nightmare. There's plenty more room for you and your boyfriend...unless, of course...you had other plans?" Sykes laughed.

Reika shook her head as she sighed. "I don't know...I will think about it, but I'm not making any promises to you or the others!" Reika said at last. "Well, that's fine! But you better hurry...because this is a one time offer. Tell you what; I'll give you 24 hours to think about it. I've got some things to take care of back home, anyway. No run along...and do be sure to tell your boyfriend that old Sykes said hello, will you?" Sykes replied as the limo stopped by a hotel. Reika shrugged her shoulders and sighed as she walked out, though Sykes' attitude immediately changed as she walked back in. "Dr. Robotnik? Keep an eye out on her for me, will you? I don't want her getting any ideas!" Sykes growled.

Dr. Robotnik lowered the window down from the driver's cabin to face him. "Not to worry, boss! My boys will make sure to keep an extra sharp eye out on her...right boys?" Robotnik said. "Yes sir!" Scratch said with a sloppy salute. "You can count on us, sir!" Grounder added. "Good...now get us out of here!" Sykes said snappishly. Dr. Robotnik soon kicked his robotic goons out of the limo before taking off with Sykes. "Well, better get started. Come on; let's get that equipment set up!" Scratch said as he and Grounder walked over to the hotel. "Duh, which room was ours again?" Grounder asked stupidly. "You don't think I'm stupid enough to forget our own room key, do you? It's right here!" Scratch said as he whipped something out of his pocket.

He gasped as he saw it was nothing but pocket lint. "Uh oh! I must've left the keys back on the Egg Ship!" Scratch gulped. "Now what do we do?" Grounder complained. "I guess it's time to switch to plan B: We'll steal someone else's keys and have to borrow their room for a while!" Scratch said after a moment of thought. "Yeah; good thinking! If we keep this up, boss will promote us in no time!" Grounder said cheerfully. But as they wandered into the hotel, they were unaware that they were being watched.

Meanwhile; Mason woke up feeling very groggy and tired in the Toon Town Hospital. "Ugh...my head; where am I?" Mason grumbled. "Well, look at who's finally awake! Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Tank Dempsey's voice announced. "Huh? Tank, is that you?" Mason muttered. "Easy there, tiger. Just take it easy; you actually weren't supposed to wake up yet." Hudson said as he gently stopped him from getting up from bed. "Oh, Hudson. It's you...what happened? I remember being on the train, but how did I-" Mason began. "You're lucky that Weaver and I were able to find you and Cammy in time. You looked like you just want through Hell after you fell off that train station in Moscow." Yuri explained as he walked up to him.

Weaver approached Mason's side, patting his shoulder. "You're a tough son of a bitch, you know that Mason? No mere man could have lived through such horrors back at Kerker Prison." Weaver said. "Well...thanks. But I really couldn't have done it without Reznov. But I won't stress about him anymore; he's gone." Mason said wearily. Hudson nodded his head as he approached him a bit closer. "Weaver and Yuri called in for a plane to take you back to the US for medical treatment. You've been treated for your wounds already, but since we're making Toon Town our new HQ for this mission, we decided to bring you here to rest until you were well enough to be up and about again." Hudson explained.

Mason sighed as he nodded. "How long was I gone, you guys?" Mason asked. "Uh, yeah...I don't think you wanna know." Dempsey blurted out. "What?! What's that supposed to mean? What happened while I was away?" Mason demanded. "Shut up, Dempsey! Mason, listen to me. You have been missing in action for 3 weeks; Dr. Payne and his allies have been in hiding the whole time you were gone, so you have nothing worry about." Hudson explained calmly. "Nothing to worry about? If they've been in hiding then that only means that they've been planning something! You gotta find out what it is they're up to before they make their next move, Hudson. It's important!" Mason cried. "Don't worry; we've got it covered. Just relax for a while, ok? You took quite a lot of damage, and you'll need all the rest you can get if you're to continue with this mission." Weaver insisted.

Mason nodded his head before he laid back down to rest. As the others left the room, Hudson gave Dempsey quite a mouthful. "What the hell is your problem, Dempsey?!" Hudson demanded. "What do you mean? What did I do this time?! I just said that he didn't want to know because he'd freak out if I told him how long he's been gone; that's all!" Dempsey snapped. "You could be a little more subtle than that you know. I know that you're on our team, but you better start behaving yourself or I'll have no choice but to find someone else who can take this job a little more seriously!" Hudson said sternly. "I am taking this seriously, ok old man?! I wasn't any happier than you were when Mason and Ramirez was gone missing for the past 3 weeks, ok? Believe me; I want Dr. Payne and all these other sickos dead as much as the next guy, but I ain't letting this get to my head! If anyone needs to chill out, it's you!" Dempsey snapped.

As he stormed off, Hudson growled in irritation as he walked after him. "I'm getting way too old for this shit! Hopefully by the time Mason wakes up, we'll have figured something out by then. But until he wakes up and is better, I'm gonna have to find someone to replace Ramirez." Hudson muttered. At the same time while all of this was happening, Cammy was having her own visitors. She woke up in her own hospital bed surrounded by some old friends. "Hey, she's finally awake." Mai Shiranui said sweetly. "Hey, sweetie! You're looking a 100 times better now." Blue Mary said as she cupped her hands on Cammy's face.

Cammy smiled as she tried to sit up, but Mary wouldn't allow her to. "No, no, no. You need to rest. You'll need it!" Mary said gently. "Ugh...I don't wanna stay here; I gotta get up and get moving. I have to know if Mason is ok." Cammy objected wearily. "He's fine, Cammy. He's been put into a seperate room to rest; and you need to rest too if you're gonna continue with this mission." Guile said as he suddenly walked into the room. "Guile?! This is a surprise. Does Chun-Li know about this?" Mai wondered after giving him a hug. "Yes she does, and she'll be here right about-" Guile began before Chun-Li burst into the room. "CAMMY! OH THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Chun-Li exclaimed loudly with passionate tears.

Cammy immediately recognized the voice of her best friend and sat up quickly before she found herself being hugged to near death by a sobbing Chun-Li. "Oh, Chun-Li! I've missed you so much; how are you?" Cammy whispered. "I'm so sorry, Cammy. I tried...I really did try!" Chun-Li wept as she buried her face into her chest. "It's ok, Chun-Li. You did your best; the important thing is that I'm here now." Cammy whispered. "Aww, how cute." Mary whispered with a tear forming in her eye. "I'm never gonna let you go again, Cammy. I promise!" Chun-Li whispered. "It's ok, Chun-Li. Really; but I couldn't have made it without Mason." Cammy said shyly.

Chun-Li let go of her and looked at her with surprise. "Mason saved you?" she managed to ask. "Uh-huh! He sure did; he helped rescue all the other prisoners too." Cammy replied. Chun-Li did not know what to say; she honestly did not expect that Mason would keep his promise. "I can't believe this; he actually did it." Chun-Li said out loud. "Ok, that's enough. Let's leave Cammy alone. She needs the rest!" Guile said as he got up and left. While everyone else left, Chun-Li began to plan on thanking Mason. "Uh, you guys go on...I need to check on something." Chun-Li said as she began to walk off. "Ok; meet us later over at the _Anime Social!_" Mai said with a wink and a smile.

Chun-Li wandered around the hospital until she found a nurse. "Excuse me, nurse? Do you know where an Alex Mason is? I'm supposed to meet with him." Chun-Li lied. "Uh, I'm not so sure he's expecting any visitors...but he is resting over in room 438 on the second floor." a toon nurse replied as she pointed. "Ok, thank you." Chun-Li said before walking over towards an elevator. As she rode up to the second floor, Chun-Li felt her heart throbbing in her chest and began to sweat heavily. "Ooh, ok now. Settle down; you can do this!" Chun-Li whispered as she calmed herself.

Chun-Li finally made it to the second floor and began looking at each of the room numbers, until she finally found Mason's room. "Aha! Here we go; room 438!" Chun-Li whispered. As she opened the door, she tried her best not to giggle at the cute sight of Mason fast asleep. "Aww...he's so adorable when he's asleep." Chun-Li squealed. Mason snored softly as he laid still in bed, sleeping soundly. Chun-Li closed the door and brought a chair up before sitting down next to Mason.

Chun-Li took a deep breath before she relaxed and leaned closer towards Mason. "Mason...I don't know if you can hear me, but I have something I need to say to you. I am so sorry for whatever it is that you had to go through over there with Cammy. I have been trying for months to find her and save her, you know. She and I have been best friends for years; so you can imagine how devestated I was when I lost her. But when I found out that she was alive, I felt like I could breathe again. Cammy is like a sister to me, Mason. She completes me and makes me feel...happy. I know what you're probably thinking, but that's not the case. I'm not a lesbian...I'm just really close with Cammy, that's all." Chun-Li began nervously.

She paused to see if Mason would wake up, but he was still sleeping. "Mason...I honestly did not think I'd ever get to see her again. I was flattered by your offer when you told me that you'd rescue her, but I didn't actually believe you would do it. Mason...I'm so sorry I doubted you. It's not that I disrespected you or anything like that, it's just that...nobody has ever done anything like that before. Do you know how many people have died over at Kerker Prison? It's a horrifying place, Mason. You and Cammy should be dead, but by some miracle you've managed to escape alive! I can't tell you how much you have made me happy to see my best friend alive and in one piece. But I also can't tell you how much I appreciate what you've done for me, either. I wish there was someway I could thank you properly!" Chun-Li continued.

Mason was still asleep, but that didn't bother Chun-Li. However, there was something else that had bothered Chun-Li for quite some time now. "Mason...I know that this might be too sudden or shocking...and I know that we may have just met, but I can't help but feel a certain way about you." Chun-Li said with a teary voice. Mason stirred up a little bit, but was still sleeping. Chun-Li began to cry as she leaned closer towards Mason's face. "Mason...I love you! I know that I'm not supposed to, but I can't help myself. I have been struggling with my relationship with Ryu for a while, and Guile is already in love with Cammy. I need a good man in my life, Mason. I really think you and I would be good together. If you give me a chance and let me, I can be more than a good friend to you." Chun-Li whispered passionately.

As she lightly kissed his lips, Mason began groaning as he started flinching. "Mason? Are you ok? Mason!" Chun-Li cried. Mason suddenly began having a PTSD induced nightmare; horrifying events back at Kerker began to haunt his mind. He remembered being in the rat tunnels with Reznov, and all the horrible things he endured with Reznov and the others while escaping Kerker. Flashing images of burning, exploding, and mutilated bodies flashed in his mind. Blood smearing all over the walls and floors of the prison, shed from both the evil nazis and the escaping prisoners. Screams and howls of agony filled the air, along with the roaring hellish sounds of screaming guns and explosions.

Mason began muttering nonsense before he woke up abruptly, scaring Chun-Li away as he screamed. "NO! REZNOV!" Mason shouted. Chun-Li yelped as she backed away and nearly fell off her chair, but she calmed down as Mason seemed to relax. "Damn...it was just a dream; all a dream." Mason muttered. He looked over at Chun-Li, surprising her as he didn't seem a bit surprised by her presense. "Hello, Chun-Li. I'm sorry that you had to see that." he said plainly.

Chun-Li didn't know how to feel at this very moment; she couldn't tell whether to be concerned for Mason or angry at him. "Did you hear me talking to you?" Chun-Li asked trying her best not to sound angry. Mason looked at her quizically for a second before he nodded his head. "Yeah...I could hear you. And don't worry; I always keep my promises." Mason said as he stared at her. Chun-Li seemed to calm down a bit more as she approached him slowly. "I meant that, by the way." Chun-Li began. "I know; there's nothing worse than losing a best friend as a POW. I'd know that more than I'd like to." Mason said.

Chun-Li grew sad again as she sat on his bed and scooted over a bit closer to Mason. "I'm sorry, Mason. I really am...please don't be mad at me." Chun-Li said sadly. "Why on earth would I be mad at you?" Mason wondered. She looked at him with tears in her eyes before she hugged him tightly, surprising him. "You're a wonderful person, Mason. You really are; you're a hero!" Chun-Li wept. Mason felt a bit annoyed as he was called a hero; he truly did not view himself as a hero. "I'm not a hero, Chun-Li. If you had known all the things I've done-" Mason began.

He did not even get a chance to finish when Chun-Li suddenly planted a big, passionate kiss on the lips. "Gah! What the hell, Chun-Li?! What are you doing?!" Mason exclaimed almost out of breath. "I'm thanking you, that's what. Besides; it's not good for you to always feel pain. I want to try and help you, Mason. I want you to feel something else other than just pain!" Chun-Li said boldly. Mason got a little suspicious as she said that. "What do you mean? I feel fine now." Mason objected. Chun-Li kissed his lips again, this time hungrily dwelling her tongue inside of his mouth.

Mason cried out as he tried to push her away, but Chun-Li refused to let go of him. "Mason, please. Stop trying to push me away; I want to help you!" Chun-Li complained. "This is really not neccessary, Chun-Li! You and I shouldn't be doing this; we could get in big trouble if we're caught." Mason warned. "I'm willing to take that risk, Mason. I'd do anything for you now that I know that I can trust you. You helped save the life of my best friend...so it's only fair that I thank you the only way I know how." Chun-Li said as she sat back.

She began to remove her clothes, making Mason's eyes boggle in shock at her behavior. "Chun-Li, no! Don't do this; it's not right!" Mason said as he grabbed her wrists. "Mason...I haven't touched a man in years. I need to feel good for once and so do you." Chun-Li insisted. Mason sighed as he shook his head. "Chun-Li...please don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't think we need to be doing anything like that right now. You're a beautiful woman, I'll admit it. But I can't disgrace you or myself by doing something so foolish. Now please get out; I need to rest." Mason said firmly but calmly.

Chun-Li looked like she had been stabbed in the heart a hundred times; tears of pain and rage flowed down from her face. Here she was, trying to offer Mason something to make them both feel good, and now she's being kicked out like a stray dog. "FINE! All I wanted was to give you some love and attention; but if you're gonna be that way, then I want nothing to do with you. I hope you're happy!" Chun-Li screamed as she slapped his face. She took off running in tears, while Mason just sat there feeling stupid for hurting her feelings. "Fuck!" Mason grumbled.

Later; Chun-Li met up with her friends over at the _Anime Social,_ though she was in a rotten mood. "Hey, Chun-Li. Glad you could make it...so how was it?" Mai asked as she sat next to her. "How was what?" Chun-Li snapped. "How was it with you and Mason?" Mai whispered. Chun-Li gasped at her before giving her the death glare. "How did you know?" Chun-Li growled. "That's one of the oldest tricks in the book; believe me. So...was he good?" Mai snickered. Chun-Li scowled as she shook her head. "No! He didn't even want to touch me, Mai. He just outright refused me!" Chun-Li pouted.

Mai looked really surprised as she said that, but she shook her head as she sighed. "Well, ordinarily I'd be shocked...but you have to realize he did go through a lot. Maybe now isn't the best time for something like that, Chun-Li. Why don't you let him rest and have his space. But in the meantime, I can help give you some tips and pointers for grabbing his attention...if you want!" Mai said softly. Chun-Li sighed as she nodded her head. "Well, what have I got to lose?" Chun-Li muttered. "There you go! Come on; have a drink. I think it'll do you some good!" Mai said as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Yeah; I could use a drink or two!" Chun-Li said with a pouty face.

Meanwhile over at an abandoned warehouse in Anime Land, several shady figures were having a secret meeting. One of them, their leader, was a notorious killer both feared and despised for his vulgarity and brutality. He was a straight edge thug that lived a shitty life, died in a horrific motorcycle accident, and came back to life as a Hellspawn. In his Hellspawn form, he wore nothing but black leather armored in skulls. His face was a skull as well, but he had blood red eyes. His human name was Shelby Diamondback Darrel, but his Hellspawn name was Skulker. The other shady figures were Dr. Otto von Schlemer and Dragovich; all the others were nazi soldiers and Russian mercenaries.

Skulker brought them all here for one reason, and one reason only: To unleash their new weapon in a test run in Toon Town. "So...you all know why you're here. Let's get to it then, shall we? Skulker...get ze truck ready!" Dr. Richtofen ordered. "Yeah, yeah. I got it!" Skulker snapped as he walked up to a huge tarp covered truck. The truck wasn't just any old truck, either. It was the feared Dip Truck Faust and Ridley had used in Toon Town. Only this time, it was armored with nazi tank plating, had tank treads, the swastika symbol crudely painted on each side of the doors, and was armed with a flamethrower like nozzle that sprayed the dreaded Necro 666 biochemical weapon.

Dr. Payne laughed evilly as he approached the truck and rubbed his hand on the hood. "This war machine will prove to be the most effective one yet! With it's power, I shall prove to everyone just how cruel and cold I can really be. Nobody will ever defy me again; and you all will have the honor to serve as my allies. I want you to use this weapon on Toon Town; our time has finally come!" Dr. Payne announced. He was unaware of it, but they were being watched from the shadows. "I won't let you get away with this, Dr. Payne. Not ever again!" the shadowy figure whispered before slipping away into the darkness.

***Uh oh! This doesn't look good for Toon Town, does it? With Skulker driving the Dip Truck, there's bound to be some heavy casualties. And just who exactly is this shadowy figure? More importantly; what do the Toon Villains want in all of this? Stay tuned to find out!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! ****In this shocking and graphic chapter, dark events unfold as Dr. Payne and his posse of nazi villains begin to unleash hell with their new weapons on the poor innocent toons in Toon Town. Later, the Toon Villains capture and interrogate an informant on the attack...and more light is shed on some shocking information regarding Dr. Payne and his plans of world domination. **

**Warning: This chapter contains extremely disturbing violence, harsh language and a scene of torture. So viewer discretion is strongly advised for sensitive audiences!***

Very early the next morning, Dr. Payne and Skulker met up with another ally of theirs over at the Toon Town Airport. They snuck over towards a parking garage, where it was far away from security and civilians. There, they met _him._ He was 6 feet tall, was really muscular, had blue eyes, and had a short blonde mohawk. He wore a light grey armored uniform that covered his chest and legs, black combat boots, a scar over his right eye, and wore a necklace of the Iron Cross around his neck. Skulker laughed as he got a good look at him. "Who the fuck is this guy? Is this some sort of joke?" Skulker laughed.

The man approached Skulker in a very intimidating manner, glaring him down with rage in his eyes. "You mind yourself, mate. I don't take no bullshit from no spoiled, arrogant, and wasteful Americans." the man growled in a heavy accent. "Meet my greatest and most successful project yet; Panzerfaust Peter! He is one of the very few who was lucky to have survived my experimentations on creating the perfect super soldier. He's got everything a super soldier needs; super strength, super intelligence, and pure relentless blood hunger!" Dr. Payne said proudly.

Panzer grabbed Skulker up by the neck, glaring into his eyes as he bared his teeth. "As much as I would love to rip that haughty grin off your face and stuff it up your ass, I'm gonna have to restrain myself for the mission we're about to go on. So you best watch your back...otherwise, I'll be ripping it out and skipping rope with it!" Panzer threatened. "Fuck you, asshole! Nobody tells me what to do, so take that little Iron Cross of yours and shove it up your ass!" Skulker growled as he tried to break free.

This angered Panzer greatly as he tried to strangle Skulker to death, but Dr. Payne stopped him. "Restraint, Panzer! Skulker...you will do as you are told. He's here to help us, and if you fuck this up...then I won't have any pity if Panzer decides to teach you a lesson. Don't forget that!" Dr. Payne threatened. Skulker was finally released by a smirking Panzer, though Skulker was now in a rotten mood. "Fine! Just keep that fucking skinhead away from me, doc!" Skulker pouted as he walked off. "Have you managed to do as I asked, Panzer?" Dr. Payne asked as he approached him.

Panzer smiled evilly as he whistled, and soon many other tough and evil looking mercenaries arrived. They were armed to the tooth and nail with many powerful machineguns and assault rifles, as well as grenades and some other explosives. They had been smuggled in by a group of weapons and drug cartels supporting Dr. Richtofen's experimentation on creating new weapons. Now that they've been infused with the Necro 666, these illegal weapons were now twice as dangerous as they once were before. "Excellent! You really are a man of resourcefulness, Panzer. I'm impressed!" Dr. Payne applauded. "Please...you ain't seen nothing yet! Those fucking childish personifications of Western Culture will soon know what the real world is like when I'm done with them!" Panzer sneered.

Dr. Payne was quite impressed with his evil attitude. "Well, let us not keep you waiting then. Shall we?" Dr. Payne said as he and the others walked over towards some stairs. As they walked, Skulker gave Panzer the death glare before a mercenary approached him. "You thinking about taking him on, aren't ya? Don't even think about it; his daddy was one of the greatest mercenaries for Germany back in the Cold War, and his mother was a ruthless killer who did some dirty work for the mob back in Austrailia. He might look like just some dumb, racist jerkoff...but now that this doctor's infused that Necro 666 into his system, he's even more dangerous and unpredictable than ever before! It's not worth it!" he whispered.

Skulker took a better look at Panzer, who apparently knew that he was being watched. He made a slitthroat movement towards Skulker, who in turn gave him the finger. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever...I can handle myself!" Skulker grumbled. Eventually, everyone reached an elevator and prepared themselves. "All right; take us to the main lobby...it's time to give them a show they'll never forget!" Panzer instructed as he took out a massive M249 machinegun and loaded it up. "Oh, I think I'm going to be very impressed!" Dr. Payne snickered evilly as he loaded up a GALIL assault rifle. One of the other mercenaries pressed a button, and soon everyone loaded up.

All the other mercenaries and killers loaded up AK74U assault rifles, SIG 552 assault rifles, and Sig Sauer P556 submachine guns. Skulker loaded up a SPAS 12, and then started arming up on grenades. "I'll show that motherfucker I can get more kills than him; just you wait and see!" Skulker grumbled as he loaded up his weapons. The elevator took them all towards the main lobby, where a whole lot of random toons were just minding their own business. There were toon cats, toon dogs, toon birds, toon cows, and even anime toons. But they were all about to find out that the men coming here were not friendly; not even in the slightest.

The elevator stopped, and Panzer waited for the right moment to strike. "Remember...no German!" Panzer muttered before he opened the door. Panzer walked out of the elevator slowly, with everyone else behind him. And then all hell broke loose; Panzer opened fire on a crowd of 20 toons and killed them instantly with his massive machinegun. The other mercenaries, as well as Dr. Payne and Skulker soon joined in and began massive massacre at the Toon Town Airport. Everyone present in the lobby screamed as they tried to run and hide for cover, but the heartless terrorists hunted them down and killed them all.

Man, woman, or child...it didn't matter to Panzer or his evil allies. They were all fair target practice with these new weapons. "Hunt them all down and kill them; don't let a single one of these wankers escape!" Panzer demanded as he opened fire on another group of toons. "I'll do more than that, skinhead! YAAAAHHH!" Skulker screamed as he emptied his shotgun at an even larger group of fleeing toons. In just 3 minutes, an entire lobby full of innocent civilians and toons were all laying on the floor marinating in their own blood.

The walls were splattered with blood, the floors were flooded by the rancid gore of the slaughtered toons, and bullets littered the place from the killers using up so much ammo. "Well...that is good! There are no survivors; moving on!" Dr. Payne said in an arrogant tone. As he casually walked up a set of stairs with the other mercenaries, alarms began to blare inside of the airport. At the same time, many nearby stores were on immediate lockdown and dozens of heavily armed security guards began to swarm the area. These guards were not just any guards, either.

They were in fact human soldiers and S.W.A.T. officers sworn to protect Toon Town from any outside threat; they were members of the Toon Town Protection Agency, or TTPA for short. "There they are; right over there! Stop them!" a riot control police officer shouted as he aimed his M-1014 automatic shotgun at them. "Fuck off, you lowlife liberal blighter!" Panzer snarled as he shot his machinegun at him. the officer cried out as he was hit, and screamed in agony as the Necro 666 infused bullets penetrated past his bullet proof armor and began to melt away his skin. "AAGGHH! Send in the heavy duty units; ASAP!" the poor man shouted as he whipped out a 9mm pistol and began shooting.

Panzer shot him down to the ground before kicking his head, breaking his skull as he did so. At the same time, more riot control officers began to shoot at his direction. "You can't kill me; I'm pure fucking hostile and invincible!" Panzer thundered as he began blasting away at the riot control officers. The other mercenaries joined in on the action, blasting away the officers with their deadly weapons. "Son of a bitch; they're armed with some kind of chemically enhanced weapon! We need help!" an officer cried as he took cover behind a wall. "You! Call in HQ and tell them we're under attack by terrorists!" another shouted as he tossed a radio towards a younger officer.

The officer took off running with about two others as protection, while the others vainly fought against the terrorizing killers. "I'll tear you all apart and mail you back to your homes, you cockroach infested shit eaters!" Panzer shouted as he kept on blasting his machinegun. He took a few hits from the riot control officer's shotguns, but they were all shocked that he just seemed to shake off the bullets before he resumed attacking them. "Good Christ; that dude's as fucking bullet proof as a tank!" an officer exclaimed.

Panzer ran out of ammo and cursed as he took cover to reload, when suddenly Skulker made his move. "It's payback time, assholes!" Skulker screamed as he jumped out of his hiding spot. He began killing the riot control officers with his own shotgun, and then ran out of ammo and threw a grenade over at some guards taking cover in a nearby store. "SHIT! Grenade; hit the floor!" an officer screamed. It was too late; the grenade went off and killed him with a terrible explosion, as well as causing collateral damage to the store.

Skulker turned around to face Panzer with an evil smile on his face; Panzer was pissed off that his kills were stolen. "You got lucky that time, you boneheaded son of a bitch!" Panzer growled as he cocked his weapon. "Fuck yeah!" Skulker said in satisfaction. The terrorists continued to wreak havoc in the airport, blowing everything and everyone away as they went. Many more toons were shot down and killed on sight, and any struggling security guards left were slaughtered without pity or remorse. "Keep on going, men. We're almost there; I can feel it!" Panzer said as he kept blasting at some glass windows to some clothing departments and killed some more toons.

Meanwhile; the young officer and his friends sought shelter over at the airport tower to call in for help, when they suddenly had an unpleasent surprise visitor. "Hello? Hello; this is Agent Wright calling from the Toon Town Airport, over. We need help; there are terrorists attacking and killing innocent civilians!" the young man cried. "All right, all right. Calm down; which sector are you at?" a voice replied. "Wait, what?! Didn't you hear a word I just said? I said that there are terrorists attacking civilains!" Agent Wright screamed.

An older agent snatched the radio out his hands. "Give me that! This is Agent Brown, over. We require assistance over in section 312-" he began. Suddenly, he cried out in agony as he was struck in the back by some shirukens and fell over dead instantly. "Fuck! Agent Brown is down, repeat! Agent Brown is-" the other agent shouted before he was struck dead by more shirukens. Agent Wright began panicking as he tried to reach for his gun, but something...or someone, killed him before he could even use it. A katana pierced him from behind before he fell apart in a bloody spurt, splashing blood all over the walls.

A ninja as black and dark as the shadows snuck past the slain men before approaching the control room. He got on one of the computers and began hacking into the system; he hoped and prayed that his little trap would work against these invading terrorists. "Don't fail me now!" the ninja murmmured as he finished typing the last encypted code into the system.

Back outside of the airport, Panzer and his allies began to make their way towards their next target: a huge Boeing 747 airplane. "Anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Panzer announced with an evil smile. "Fuck yeah, boss! Let's go see if there are any towers around!" an evil thug sneered. Now Skulker usually never had any conscience or heart, but this suggestion was a little too much even for him. The only reason he did not approve of this kind of terrorist attack was because of buddy of his, who had been released from jail, had died in the 9/11 attacks.

Skulker did the unthinkable and approached him on the subject. "Ok, whoa! Time out, skinhead! That's a little extreme even for you, don't you think?" Skulker snapped. Panzer turned around with a glare on his face. "And who the fuck are you to be telling me what to do?" Panzer growled. "I don't care about killing people, all right? But anything dealing with planes crashing into big towers is not something I can deal with!" Skulker said grimly. "What's the matter, bone monkey? You scared to get your hands dirty already? I always knew that you weren't the smartest thug around, but I never figured you for a coward!" Panzer sneered.

Skulker got really pissed off at his accusation. "You know what motherfucker? I think I've had just about enough of your bullshit!" Skulker snarled as he threw down his weapon and got in his face. "You ain't got the gall, yank! You got nothing on me!" Panzer growled as he got into his face. "That's enough; both of you! Panzer, I'm sure that we can agree on some other means of terrorist attacks...right Skulker?" Dr. Payne said trying not to lose his paitence. "Fuck you, doc! And fuck this skinhead clone of yours, too! In fact; fuck all of you! I'm getting the hell outta here!" Skulker snapped as he tried to walk off.

Panzer would not allow him to leave, because he grabbed him from behind the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Leaving so soon? Desertion is a crime, mate! I ought to execute you!" Panzer snarled. "Get your grubby hands off of me, you nazi wannabe piece of shit!" Skulker growled as he headbutted him in the face. Enraged, Panzer threw a punch at Skulker and sent him flying into another storage room. "All right, you wanna go? It's on now, motherfucker!" Skulker raged as he jolted out of a pile of debris.

Panzer broke through the wall and began fighting a brief but intense battle against Skulker. Throwing massive punches and kicks around, Skulker tried with all his might to prove that he was better than Panzer. But Panzer appeared to laugh as he shook off the attacks and retaliated with even more ferocious and brutal blows. "My turn!" Panzer cackled as he grabbed Skulker by the legs. Skulker screamed as he was slammed into the ground before thrown against the wall. Not even finished, Panzer tackled him through the wall before sending him flying out into the open of the airstrip.

Skulker groaned as he tried to get back up, but Panzer wouldn't allow him to have that chance. He approached him and began stomping him to near death like a bug. "Ain't nobody walking out on me, mate. Not even a poser yank like yourself!" Panzer said with a snarl as he stomped on Skulker's face. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dr. Payne roared as he rushed into the scene. He quickly whipped out a remote and pressed a red button, making Panzer scream as he was electrocuted. Cursing angrily in German, Panzer begrudgingly stepped away from Skulker.

Skulker cried out in pain as he was forced up by some of Panzer's men; many of his bones were broken. "God damn it! That fucking psychopath tried to kill me; keep that thing on a leash, doc!" Skulker complained as he spat out blood. "I won't let it happen again, but only if YOU DON'T DARE TRY TO PULL OFF A STUPID STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Dr. Payne shouted furiously. He approached Panzer, who looked pissed off. "I know that Skulker might not be the most...agreeable person we have, but he's still part of our group! Try to kill him again, and you will be severly punished. Is that clear?" Dr. Payne demanded.

At first, Panzer didn't answer him because he was too busy giving Skulker the evil eye. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you! Is that clear?!" Dr. Payne snarled as he grabbed his face. "Crystal clear, doc. But don't think that I won't kill him eventually, because I will!" Panzer spat as he forced himself away. "Well, until that time comes...you will not lay another hand on him! Now we've wasted enough time as it is; we must be going before-" Dr. Payne began.

Suddenly, a violent explosion shook everyone off balance. "What the hell was that?!" Skulker cried as he was blown off his feet. Everyone turned around to see that the Boeing 747 plane had blown up in a huge burst of flames; somebody had rigged it with a bomb. "Who the fuck rigged that plane with a bomb?" Panzer demanded as he got back up. "Wasn't me, boss!" another terrorist said. "Never mind that; we have to leave now before more police show up!" Dr. Payne shouted as he was helped up by Panzer. "Uh, too late...looks like they're pretty pissed off too!" another terrorist muttered.

He was right; an entire army of S.W.A.T police trucks, helicopters, and heavily armed guards surrounded the place. Everyone was armed to the tooth and nail with powerful assault weapons; M4 assault rifles, P90 submachine guns, M14 sniper rifles, and tear gas grenade launchers. "This is the TTPA! Don't you fucking move a muscle; get your asses down to the ground and surrender, or we'll open fire!" a S.W.A.T officer shouted on a megaphone from above on one of the helicopters. "Fuck you, capitalist pigs! Fuck you all!" Panzer shouted as he flicked them off. "This is your only fucking warning; surrender yourselves now or face immediate termination!" the officer demanded angrily.

Panzer looked to his comrades, who nodded their heads grimly. "Do you know who I am? I'm Panzerfaust Peter, the new muscle and face of the Third Reich! We will never surrender to you capitalist scumbags, nor will we not stop killing your wretched population of rats. HEIL HITLER!" Panzer thundered as he did the Roman Salute. Suddenly, many rockets began raining down on the S.W.A.T cops and began blowing them to pieces.

Panzer indeed had thought ahead of time, as he had hired the helping hand of some Russian mercenaries who worked for Dragovich to rain down fire with RPGs. "OPEN FIRE!" the officer shouted as he fired his P90 down below at the terrorists. Soon, a massive firefight broke out in the airstrip of Toon Town Airport. The constant gunfire and noise was so loud and horrible, you couldn't hear yourself think straight if you were to watch it from a distance.

Panzer and the others ran like hell towards the hills behind the airport, where their secret weapon waited for them. "You are incredible, Panzer! I cannot tell you how impressed I am with your thinking ahead and your plans!" Dr. Payne cried as they ran. "It only gets better after his, doctor. Watch!" Panzer said as they climbed up the hill. The S.W.A.T cops saw them running to the hills and began to chase after them. "Do not let them escape and do not cease fire!" one of the officers demanded as he reloaded his M4 assault rifle.

But just as they arrived at the top of the hill, Panzer surprised them all with a devestating weapon. "TASTE THE WRATH OF THE DEATH MACHINE, FOOLISH INFIDELS!" Panzer cackled as he began to mow the cops away with a massive minigun. The cops all screamed and wailed as they were blown to bits and pieces in gory splats of blood. In just minutes, Panzer wiped out all the cops with the minigun. "Fuckers didn't know what hit them! All right, boys. Time to go; fun's over!" Panzer said as he tossed the empty minigun aside and got inside a huge armored van.

But as they all got inside and prepared to go, they were unaware of one last surprise left in store for them. Far away on the rooftops of the airport, the same ninja who set off the bombs from the plane waited and watched for them armed with one of the most powerful sniper rifles known to man: the Barrett M107 sniper rifle. Lying in wait from about a mile away, the ninja kept his eye out on one specific target, who was still arguing with Skulker. He aimed for Dr. Payne, but not to kill. No; his intent was to maim him severely to slow him down, in hopes that the good guys would have more time to catch up to him.

He took a deep breath, held it, and then opened fire. The bullet appeared to fly through the air in slow motion, whizzing and whining as it began traveling at the speed of sound towards Dr. Payne. The bullet got closer and closer...until finally Dr. Payne was heard screaming in howling agony as his left arm was blown clean off his shoulder! Dr. Payne's screams and howls of agony put his minions on full alert as they tried to get the poor doctor back into the van. However, Panzer began to get extremely suspicious as he saw Skulker freaking out.

He finally lost his cool as he took matters into his own hands. "You fucking wanker! How dare you betray the doctor?!" Panzer roared as he leapt from the van. "What?! You think that was me? I didn't do nothing, I swear!" Skulker cried. Panzer ignored him and punched him to the ground before beating him to near death. "I should've known you'd rat us out, you son of a bitch! Now it's official; you're out of the game, mate. Hope you have fun rotting in the American prisons before you burn in Hell!" Panzer snarled. "I didn't do nothing, I swear!" Skulker sobbed in pain. "Come on, you slack jawed maggots. Get the doctor into the van and get us the fuck outta here!" Panzer shouted as he stormed off back to the van.

Skulker cursed loudly as he struggled to stand back up. "You fucking assholes! You can't just leave me here!" Skulker screamed as he fell back down. But he was completely ignored as the van took off with a roar, making him choke on the dust. At the same time, many more S.W.A.T cops surrounded him and aimed their weapons at Skulker. "Move and you're fucking dead!" a cop snarled as he pressed the barrel of his M4 assault rifle against Skulker's forehead. "Oh, fuck it! I'm dead, anyways! So you might as well kill me now!" Skulker grumbled. "Not yet, he isn't!" a harsh voice said suddenly.

In what appeared to be a flash, many of the cops were mortally wounded by a vicious katana blade before a kick to Skulker's head made him pass out cold. The ninja then carried poor Skulker away into a truck hiding in a wooden shed beneath the hill, and then loaded him up. The ninja got into the truck and drove off before anyone had even noticed what the hell happened. "You're in for it now, bonehead!" the ninja smirked.

Much later; Skulker woke up in a tiny room strapped to a chair and a black bag over his head. He was all alone in the dark and felt excrutiating pain throughout his entire body. "Ugh...where am I?" Skulker muttered. Suddenly, a figure approached him and whipped off the bag from his head. "Huh? Who's there?! Look, I don't want no trouble!" Skulker whimpered. At the same time, bright lights blinded him and a voice was heard talking to him from a room above him. "Good to see that you're finally awake, Darrel." an interrogator said.

Skulker was wide eyed as they called him by his real name. "Who the fuck are you people?! How do you know my name?" Skulker demanded. "You don't need to know that, Darrel. What we need to know from you, is what you and your friend Dr. Payne are up to!" the interrogator snapped. Skulker laughed at the comment. "Ha! That's fucking funny; me being friends with that fucking asshole? Forget about it, man. I ain't no friends with him or that skinhead cloned freak of his!" Skulker snorted.

Suddenly, an intense electrical sensation hit throughout his entire body. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Skulker cried out in pain. "Do not fuck with me, Darrel! I know when you're lying. Why did you kill all those innocent people in the Toon Town Airport? Why did you agree to align with that psychopath? Why?!" the interrogator shouted angrily. "Why? What the fuck does it matter to you, anyway?" Skulker snapped. The electric current surged through his entire body again, making Skulker scream loudly in agony. "It matters to me and everyone else, because your little actions at the airport could be the start of a new world war! So I will only ask you one time nicely; where is Dr. Payne?" the interrogator shouted.

Skulker panted heavily to catch his breath before he answered them. "I don't know, man. I really don't know, and honestly...I don't give a flying fuck anymore! All I know is that they're just gonna keep on killing and nothing will stop them. Especially now that they've got brand new weapons in their desposal!" Skulker said. "What kind of weapons, Darrel?!" the interrogator demanded. Skulker looked up at the window, and squinted as he tried to get a better view of the interrogator from the blinding lights.

But he was interrupted by another shock of electricity. "What kind of weapons do they possess?! Answer the fucking question!" the interrogator demanded now losing patience. "I don't know; anything you can think up of! Guns, bombs, missiles, and biochemical weapons; you name it!" Skulker shouted through the pain. "Anything specific? You ever hear of Dip, Darrel? The stuff they use to kill Toons with?! Is the doctor using any of that?" the interrogator pressed. "Fuck you, asshole! Fuck you, fuck your friends, and fuck your-" Skulker spat.

The electric shock interrupted him once more, making Skulker scream even louder in pain before it finally stopped. "Ok...let's try this again. I am going to restrain myself from killing you, only because I need to know where Dr. Payne is. Just tell me where he is and I promise you your safety!" the interrogator said calmly. Skulker began to laugh and cry at the same time; the pain was just so unbearable, it began to leave it's toll on whatever was left on his sanity. "Why the fuck does it matter, anyway? Dr. Payne don't care who he kills, long as they die! I've seen what this weapon can do to a fully grown man in just seconds, you know." Skulker said. "What does this weapon do? What do they call this weapon?" the interrogator demanded.

Skulker weakly looked up and managed to smile through the pain. "The doc calls it...(Coughs) Necro 666; he's infused it into a bunch of illegally smuggled cartel weapons. He's got enough guns and ammo to start World War Three. And there ain't nothing you can do to stop him!" Skulker said. "Where is he?" the interrogator asked. Skulker at this point refused to answer him, which angered the interrogator. "Where is he, Darrel? Where is Dr. Payne?!" the interrogator demanded.

Skulker spat at the window and cursed him. "Fuck! It's no use; we've broken enough out of him, already." another interrogator's voice said. "No! I'm not going to stop; we've come this far and we're not quitting now! I want to keep pressing him!" the first interrogator's voice snapped. "You keep pressing him and you'll kill him; he'll be no use to us dead!" a third voice cried. "I know what the hell I'm doing, ok? Let me handle this!" the first voice shouted. "But we've pumped so much shit into him, man. You keep doing this and he'll die for sure!" a fourth voice said. "I said that I can handle this, so don't test my patience!" the first voice snapped.

At this point, Skulker was getting angry and curious as to who was interrogating him. "HEY! Who the hell are you assholes, anyway? What do you want from me?!" Skulker shouted. "We want to know where Dr. Payne is going next, Darrel. That's all we want!" the second interrogator's voice said calmly. "So you better tell us where he is, or you're going to regret ever living!" the first interrogator threatened. "I already told you, I don't know where he is! I was about to go with him, but that fucking skinhead tried to kill me...again!" Skulker snapped. "Do you remember anything about this man who tried to kill you? What did he look like; give us an exact description of what he looked like." the third interrogator's voice instructed.

Skulker took a deep breath before he gave them a description of Panzer. "That's all I know about this dude, I swear it. Now will you let me go?" Skulker said out of breath. At first there was some silence, until one of the interrogators spoke up. "Yes...we'll let you go. As soon as we notify the FBI and CIA, we'll escort you to them so that you can be properly arrested and imprisoned!" the first interrogator said. "WHAT?! What the fuck, man?! I told you all that I know; you can't do that to me!" Skulker screamed angrily. "Shut him up, will you? Give him the non-lethal dosage and then get me a fucking phone!" the first interrogator said. "Wait, what?!" Skulker exclaimed. "Another dose? Are you nuts; you'll kill him!" the second interrogator cried. "I SAID GIVE HIM THE GOD DAMN DOSAGE NOW!" the first interrogator roared.

Suddenly, Skulker felt everything fade to black before he passed out. He wasn't dead, but he was very close to it. The doors soon opened, and the Toon Villains Gaston and Frollo helped untie Skulker before Hades helped load him up into a stretcher. Back inside of the room, Raizo was arguing with Reika. "Raizo...I understand that this is for a good cause, but you're going too far!" Reika began. "You and I both knew this before we agreed to it, so don't give any of that to me. Did you even see what this evil scumbag did to all those poor people in that airport?!" Raizo growled.

Reika flushed with anguish as she glared at him. "I did see it, Raizo. Firsthand! I was there and barely survived it. I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me like a child! I'm not stupid; I've dealt with scum like this before!" Reika said through gritted teeth. "No you haven't; not like this! If you want to live, you're gonna have to do everything I tell you...even if it means some people, innocent or guilty, have to die!" Raizo said angrily. "But kidnapping? Torturing?! That's not like you, Raizo!" Reika shouted. "Then you obviously have no fucking clue who the hell I really am, do you?! I've done this for a living, Reika!" Raizo shouted back. "That's what these people from the CIA are here for; we can't get involved with this, Raizo. It's too dangerous even for you!" Reika scolded.

Raizo had to do his best not to lay a hand on his girlfriend as she said that. He cornered her against a wall and glared at her. "You listen to me, and I mean fucking well! I've been through enough as it is, but I will not allow these mass murderers to get away with their sick deeds ever again! If you try and stop me, so help me-" Raizo began. "You'll what? Kill me? You'd kill your own fiancé? What the hell has happened to you, Raizo?! You're not the same young man I once knew and loved!" Reika cried angrily. "That boy died weeks ago when I learned that Dr. Payne had escaped and created a new chemical weapon that could be the end all life as we know it! Open your eyes, Reika. More and more people are dying, and not a fucking thing is being done about it! I'm trying to help these people end this before it gets worse; I thought you were on my side!" Raizo exclaimed.

Reika looked at him with deep scorn in her eyes. "You know what? I'm sorry I even tried!" she said as she pulled off a ring from her finger. This horrified Raizo, as she placed the ring in his hand. "Reika, wait! You don't mean that!" Raizo began. "I'm tired of this, Raizo! I'm sick of your abuse, neglect, and outright refusal to even listen to what I have to say to you! I thought that you were different from the rest, but I was wrong about that too! I hope you're happy about breaking my heart, you son of a bitch! I hate you!" Reika sobbed angrily before she ran out. "REIKA!" Raizo shouted as he tried to grab her.

Reika tore herself away and slapped Raizo in the face before she took off sobbing. Raizo began to cry as he held the ring tightly in his hand, when suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. "It's a difficult thing, my boy. In dire times such as these, sacrifices must be made!" Frollo said gravely. "Yeah; sacrifices. Any word from Sykes?" Raizo sniffled. "None so far; I think he and Robotnik are still trying to hack into their communication systems to see if they can get any intel on the inside." Frollo said as they walked down the hall.

Meanwhile; Dr. Robotnik and Sykes were inside of their apartment over at Anime Land, trying to hack into the computer system of Anime Land's Security Program. Robotnik was sitting in the living room with the laptop, while Sykes lazily sat back on the recliner chair. "How are things going so far?" Sykes asked as he sipped some coffee. "Exceedingly difficult, I'm afraid. The encryption codes are top notch and it's almost impossible to break through. But we've got to keep trying and see if we can find out anything on these terrorists!" Dr. Robotnik said. Suddenly Scratch and Grounder clumsily fell into the room as they burst through the front door. "SnooPINGASusual, I see!" Dr. Robotnik growled. "We found something, Dr. Robotnik!" Scratch said as he got back up. "Yeah; I think you'll want to see this!" Grounder said as he handed Robotnik a USB drive. "What? What is this?" Robotnik wondered. "Why don't we plug into the laptop and find out!" Sykes said as he took it.

He placed into the laptop and a file was seen on the screen. Sykes pressed the file and soon a video opened up; two anime toon girls were seen on the screen with a folder. "This is Reina Morimoto speaking, and I have information in these folders that the United States government would do well to gain. It has top secret information regarding the testing of Dr. Payne's new chemical weapon on innocent people; toons and humans. I have to warn you, this tape recording that you are about to hear will be extremely graphic and shocking, but you must know about this. After watching this video, you must give it to the CIA so that they can find a way to stop them. Until then, we'll continue to find out more information that we can and hopefully find a way to escape." Reina said as she turned on a tape recording.

What Robotnik, Sykes, and the two idiotic robots heard forever changed their lives. "Zis is Dr. Richtofen speaking; ze Necro 666 is far beyond words in terms of power and might. Ze Nova 6, created by Dragovich and his Russian scientists, was groundbreaking during ze Cold War. But, soon enough...Dr. Payne's brilliant creation vill surpass his pathetic weapon. Ze test subjects to our new biochemical agent surprised us all, even ze good doctor himself. Just 3 days ago, we have tested ze Necro 666 on a group of about 20 full grown men. None of them survived! The instantaneous death and carnage is astounding; just a single touch of exposure from zis toxic weapon, and ze human body undergoes a dramatic change." Dr. Richtofen's voice explained.

Scratch and Grounder were very worried about the sound of that. "What kind of changes?" Scratch wondered out loud. "Ze first stage of exposure is excruitatingly painful; ze skin of ze victim immediately withers away. Like a zombie...only quicker! All layers of ze skin peel away like paper, before ze next phase commences. Ze victim's internal organs rot from ze inside out, which causes them to vomit violently, feel nausea, and in some cases; internal bleeding. I've even seen some of ze victims have their guts fall out of place because their skin had been completely withered away." Dr. Richtofen continued with evil delight.

Dr. Robotnik and Sykes nearly threw up at the sound of that. "How grotesque!" Dr. Robotnik groaned. "What a sick, twisted, evil monster!" Sykes agreed. "Ze third and final stage is perhaps ze most violent of all. Ze bones of ze victim began to brittle and crumble to dust; like a fossil soaked in acid...all too easily and quickly. Put all ze stages together and time them, and you will be shocked to learn zat it only takes about 10 to 20 seconds in adult males zat are fully healthy. But ze timing on infants and pregnant women are even more astounding, as it was clocked to have only occured in less than 10 to an astonishing 5 seconds. We have every reason to believe zat ze Necro 666 may be ze single most powerful chemical weapon to date. Dr. Payne was correct; in just hours, ze whole world vill feel ze wrath of ze Third Reich! Who can stop us now?" Dr. Richtofen cackled evilly before the screen went blank.

Dr. Robotnik, Sykes, Scratch, and Grounder all looked at each other before they decided on their next move. "We've got to tell the others about this!" Scratch said finally. "No, we should give it to the CIA like that pretty lady said!" Grounder objected. "Wait a minute...I've got a better idea! What if we were to somehow make everyone know about this?" Dr. Robotnik said with an evil smile. "What?! Why on earth would you do that?" Sykes exclaimed. "Because if we did, then the civilians could be evacuated while we try to figure out where exactly the source of this message came from." Dr. Robotnik retorted. "But what if they moved to another location?" Grounder asked stupidly. "Gah! That's a good point...so now the bigger question remains: Where is it that this Dr. Payne and his allies are hiding now?" Dr. Robotnik pondered.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Sykes said as he answered it. "Hello? Oh, yes...it's good to hear from you too. You have? Excellent! I'll look forward to it; we'll see you in about 20 minutes. Thanks for the help!" Sykes said as he hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" Grounder asked. "Our friends from beyond the border have gotten some presents for us, dear doctor. Are you in the mood for some shopping?" Sykes said. Dr. Robotnik laughed evilly in agreement. "Oh, how I've dreamt of this moment." Dr. Robotnik snickered. "But I thought your dream was to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog!" Scratch said stupidly. "SILENCE!" Dr. Robotnik shouted as he pounded his head. "So...can we come too?" Grounder asked dumbly. "NO! Now do me a favor and stay here and guard the house; and that's an order!" Dr. Robotnik shouted. "Yes sir!" the two robots said before they wandered off. "Honestly; you can't find good help nowadays!" Robotnik grumbled. "Let's just go; we're wasting time!" Sykes snapped.

***Whoa! That's quite a lot of revealing information we have in one chapter, huh? Dr. Payne's dreaded Necro 666 biochemical weapon has devastating effects on it's victims, Raizo is trying to take matters into his own hands to try and stop Dr. Payne's evil plans of world domination, and now Sykes has plans to rise against Dr. Payne. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this shocking and thrilling chapter, new alliances are formed and new enemies are made. Also, some shocking deaths occur in this chapter. Thus, causing a drastic push towards what may be the third world war. Be advised that there is a torture scene, harsh language, and some sexual content featured in this chapter and the rest; you were warned!**

**NOTE: I have deleted my Doom and Super Smash Bros crossover story, due to a lack of interest of continuing it and a lack of ideas. That being said; I shall continue with this particular story, my Godfather story, and a few others. Please don't be disappointed if some of my stories are deleted. Just keep on reading and reviewing, people!* ;)**

Dr. Robotnik and Sykes drove their limo towards an empty abandoned apartment in a shady part of Anime Land, where they would meet with their newfound allies. "So...what sort of surprises will await us, Sykes?" Dr. Robotnik asked with excitement in his voice. "Oh, you'll be surprised all right. You'll be surprised!" Sykes said with a sneaky grin. As they parked inside of a garage, two toon weasels approached them armed with Tommy Guns. "Ok, gentlemen. Right this way; no funny stuff or we'll blow your guts out!" a toon weasel snapped as he pointed his gun at Dr. Robotnik. "Hey! Point that thing away from me, you miserable miscreant!" Dr. Robotnik snarled as he swatted the gun away. "At ease, boys!" a feminine voice instructed.

Dr. Robotnik was very surprised to see Reika Kitami walk out of the shadows wearing a very tight and revealing black dress and black high heel shoes, though Sykes wasn't surprised at all. "You?! The witch; you're the one?" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed. "That's right, fat boy! I grew tired of dealing with Raizo and his little gang of boys chasing around those fucking nazis like an endless game of tag, so I decided to take matters into my own hands." Reika retorted. "You see, doctor? All we needed was a little bit of time and a little bit of luck...so have you got what we need?" Sykes said as he approached her and held his hands and bowed his head.

Reika smiled deviously as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't insult me, Sykes. I got everything we need and more...follow me!" Reika instructed with an evil laugh. As she led the gentlemen through a dark hallway, several other Toon villains appeared. "Well, well, well! Looks like we've got the brains we need after all!" Cruella Deville snickered. "Oh, how wonderful! Our enemies won't stand a chance against us now!" Ursula the Sea Witch cackled. "So...you're our new allies? I think this will work to our advantage!" Maleficent said with a bemusing smile.

Sykes smirked as he was led into an office and was seated next to Reika, while Robotnik flirted with the lady villains. "So...any of you ladies like deviled eggs? I make a mean batch of deviled eggs!" Robotnik said. "Ooh, darling! You're so naughty...I like it!" Cruella howled. "Ok, ladies. Settle down; it's time to get down to business! See these blueprints, Sykes? Those nazis are occupying these areas and are planning on building a new base here in Anime Land. It's right here in this old abandoned shipyard, onboard the remains of a ship called the _Russalka_." Reika explained as she showed him the pinpoints on the blueprints.

Sykes nodded his head grimly. "I see...but how exactly are we going to deal with these nazis? You haven't shown me any weapons or gear that could be of help to us!" Sykes said. Reika smirked deviously. "Oh, but that's where it gets even better my dear. We won't be attacking them!" Reika said. "What?! Well, what did you have in mind then?" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed in shock. "Tell them, Ursula." Reika said. "It's simple; with my spells and Maleficent's dark magic, we'll go into their little base in disguise and sabotage them from the inside! It's fool proof!" Ursula explained.

Sykes seemed a bit iffy on the idea, but Dr. Robotnik seemed to enjoy it. "Hmm...yes; it's quite devious and sneaky! I like it! I don't suppose you have any ideas for disguises, do you?" Dr. Robotnik said with an evil snicker. Reika clapped her hands, to which a door opened from the wall and revealed some nazi SS Guard uniforms. Dr. Robotnik laughed evilly out of control; he was going to enjoy this. "It's brilliant! Oh, if only I could've hired you to help me catch Sonic the Hedgehog earlier! Say...you don't mind if I try one on, do you?" Dr. Robotnik said with evil delight. "But of course; go right ahead! Changing rooms are over there on the right!" Reika said as she handed him a uniform.

A few minutes later, Dr. Robotnik, Cruella Deville, and Reika Kitami were changed into their disguises. Ursula and Maleficent used their dark magic to morph into sultry looking prostitutes, while Sykes was given instructions to stay behind and keep an eye on them through their radar on their fancy computer systems. "You're our eyes and ears, Sykes. Don't let us down; those blueprints will help you to guide us to our destinations. If we're lucky, we can pull this off and get out of there before they notice anything! Are we ready?" Reika instructed. "Yes! Oh, this will be so much fun!" Dr. Robotnik cackled.

Meanwhile; Raizo was sitting in a dark room alone with a nazi spy, who was strapped to a chair in front of him. "Ok, let me make one thing absolutely clear. I'm not here to help you, and I'm not here to play games. I'm not your friend...I'm your worst fucking nightmare. So tell me what I want to know...or I will damage you like you never even believed was humanly possible!" Raizo threatened. The nazi looked up at Raizo before he spat at him and cursed him in German. "Buddy...you have no idea how big of a mistake you just made!" Raizo growled as he wiped the spittle off his face.

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard before someone bashed a tire iron at the back of the nazi's head. "YAAAHHH! You stupid, fascist pig! Talk now or I smash brains out!" a hefty, muscular Russian soldier cried fiercely. "Fuck you, communist dog!" the nazi snarled as he spat out blood. "I said talk!" the Russian roared as he smashed the tire iron at his head again. "Nikkolai, take it easy...we need him alive if we are to find out where the nazis are heading next!" Raizo said with a smirk.

Nikkolai Belinsky, the famed Red Army soldier and zombie slaying friend/rival to Tank Dempsey, growled as he had no choice but to obey his order. "Ok...but I don't like this nazi thug!" Nikkolai pouted. "Don't worry, Nikkolai...I don't like him either. And I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like us, either. Am I right?" Raizo taunted. "You're a fucking disgrace to your own people, you halfblooded slant eyed fuck!" the nazi spat. Raizo punched him in the face and made the nazi grunt in pain as he felt his jawbones crack.

Raizo sighed as he stood up, rubbing his sore hand. "Ok...I think we got off to a bad start. So, let's try this one more time. Because this is the last time I'm gonna ask you nicely. So pay the fuck attention to me!" Raizo shouted as he kicked the nazi's chair away and forced him on his back. Raizo planted on his foot on his chest, glaring down into his eyes as he drew out a katana sword and held the blade to his neck. "You will tell me where to find Dr. Payne. Or I'm calling Gaston over! He'll take that club of his, and he's going to beat your scrawny ass to death with it. Got it? Now where can I find Dr. Payne?" Raizo growled.

The nazi spat at him again before laughing. "You will never find him...he's hidden himself in a place where no mere mortal could ever dare to dwell; a place so dark and evil, that the Ghosts of the Third Reich would haunt your soul if you dared to go there. I have nothing to gain by speaking to you!" the nazi sneered. Raizo let go of him before he nodded to Nikkolai. Nikkolai nodded his head as well before he banged on the door, to which Gaston entered the room with an enormous wooden club. "Did somebody order a nice large helping of a beating? Because nobody gives a good beating like Gaston!" Gaston announced.

Raizo smirked as he took a step back, and Nikkolai forced the nazi up on his feet. "Come on, tough guy. You wanted to play games...we're gonna play hardball, as the Americans would say, eh?" Nikkolai said with a laugh. As he chained the nazi up against the wall, Gaston swung his club around with an evil grin on his face. "Nobody plays hardball like Gaston!" Gaston sang as he swung his club at the nazi.

The nazi screamed in howling agony as his leg was shattered by the forceful impact of the club. "AAAUUUGGHH! That hurt, you bastards!" the nazi screamed. "You think this is bad? Gaston, don't hesitate to use some of that muscle of yours!" Raizo smirked. "Nobody flexes like Gaston!" Gaston boasted as he flexed his biceps before swinging again. The nazi shrieked as the club hit him in the crotch, smashing his family jewels into oblivion. "Aww, does that hurt? Why don't you hit him in the face; it would certainly make him a lot less uglier!" Nikkolai joked.

Gaston was about to smash the poor man's face, but the nazi screamed at the top of his lungs and stopped him. "I don't know where he's hiding at, but I do know a man that knows! His name is Dragovich; he's hiding in an abandoned shipyard; onboard the Russulka's remains. He's planning on unleashing a Necro 666 bomb on Anime Land. That's all I know! Please don't hurt me no more!" the nazi screamed. Raizo motioned his comrades to stop, but he approached the nazi and grabbed his face. "Where exactly in Anime Land, fool? Don't lie to me...you lie to me, and I hurt you!" Raizo snarled.

The nazi gulped nervously before he gave in. "Right across the border; between Toon Town and Smashopolis! You may still have time to stop them, but you'll have to hurry. They're beginning to build a force field that will protect them from any interference from the outside. There's an airfield 5 minutes from here; take my helicopter! Just please don't kill me!" the nazi whimpered. Raizo grimaced as he tore off the chains and shoved the nazi to the floor, and then walked away towards the door. "What you want to do with this fascist pig?" Nikkolai asked. "I don't care what you do with him; he's not our problem anymore!" Raizo snapped before he left.

As Nikkolai followed him, Gaston stood in front of the poor wretched man. He was bleeding terribly and was very broken, bruised, and weak. "Please...I have children; little children! Please spare me...I told you everything I know! Don't kill me!" the nazi sobbed. Gaston took a deep breath before he stepped away from him. "Nobody is as merciful as Gaston!" Gaston said gravely before he walked away. The nazi fell on his face, weeping terribly as he was left alone in the dark.

Raizo and his comrades met up at the airfield, where a massive Hind helicopter awaited them. "This is his ride? Sweet!" Hades said with a wicked grin. "It is quite impressive; it's got decent armor, a good set of weapons, and it looks like it could hold all of us plus four more!" Frollo stated. "But who could fly this contraption? It looks so complicated!" Gaston said as he looked at the war machine quizzically. "I flew a helicopter once; in Uzbekistan! Tank Dempsey and I flew a chopper just like this, so it shouldn't be that hard to fly." Nikkolai said. "Yeah, except you aren't mowing down a bunch of mindless zombies. You're attacking a bunch of highly intelligent and well armed and prepared nazis!" Raizo retorted.

Nikkolai just laughed at him before he took a swig of his vodka from a silver flask. "It doesn't matter to me; nazis or zombies...Nikkolai cannot die! Hey, that rhymes!" Nikkolai boasted. "I vote for Nikkolai to be the one to fly this machine!" Gaston announced. "I second that notion!" Frollo added. "Eh, might as well!" Hades shrugged. "Ok...Nikkolai, you will fly us to Anime Land. The rest of you, you'll be stationed on one of those weapons. Let's move!" Raizo instructed. Soon enough, everyone got onboard the helicopter and began to take off towards their destination.

Back in Anime Land, Reika and her own gang drove a jeep over at the old abandoned shipyards. Reika was right; there were many nazis quietly but effectively working on reconstructing the _Russalka _and also began building up some machinegun nests. "Look at that; they're everywhere!" Dr. Robotnik whispered. "How are we going to get past them without them alerting them?" Ursula demanded. "Trust me; just follow my lead. I've been keeping my eye on these guys for a while...I know what I'm doing!" Reika insisted.

They approached a gate, where a guard was standing watch. "Halt! Who are you and what is your business here?!" the guard demanded in a German accent. "I'm here on the account of Dr. Payne himself; he recently called in for an expert on helping the construction for some...explosives." Reika said in as best of a German accent as she possibly could. "You are, are you? Let me see your identification papers!" the guard said as he approached her and shined a flashlight in her face.

Reika reached for a paper in her pocket and handed it to him. It was a fake ID of herself as a Nazi officer, but it looked almost too real. "Ok...I can see that you mean business. But who are these...people?" the guard said cautiously as he handed Reika her papers back. "Have you no respect for your new commanding officer Dr. Ivo Robotnik? He's only one of the greatest military experts in all of Anime Land! You should learn some respect, boy!" Reika said in a cold tone.

Dr. Robotnik was highly flattered by her alibi, though the poor guard looked like he was about to soil himself. "My thousand apologies, Dr. Robotnik. I had no idea!" he began. "Well of course you didn't; because had you been paying attention, we wouldn't be having this conversation with you, now would we? As of this moment, I'm demoting you to private third class! Now let us through these gates, and then go swab the men's room like a good boy or I'll report you to Dr. Richtofen himself! And that's an order!" Dr. Robotnik growled in character.

The guard saluted him before he let them through and did as he was told. Reika and Robotnik had to suppress their giggling. "Wow...you are quite the character!" Reika admitted. "Well, thank you! I do practice in front of a mirror every now and then!" Robotnik gushed. "All right, focus! Where do we need to go first?" Cruella snapped. As Reika parked the jeep in a garage, she and the others stepped out and looked at a little GPS system. "According to this GPS, our first marked target is over at the weapon's cache. So let's start over there!" Reika instructed.

As they started to walk through the shipping yards, they did their best to blend in. A few of the nazi soldiers couldn't help but ogle at Ursula and Maleficent's disguises. "Wait, why are we going with you? Those perverts won't stop looking at us!" Ursula hissed. "Just be patient with me, ok? I know it's not the greatest task I gave you, but it's absolutely necessary!" Reika growled. They finally arrived at a warehouse, which was guarded by some nazis. "Hey! Who are you? You're not allowed here; this area is restricted!" a nazi called out.

Reika approached him with a high and mighty looking smirk on her face. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Reika said in her disguised German accent. She suddenly slapped his face, hard enough to force him on the ground. "I'm your brand new superior officer, that's who! How dare you address me in that tone?!" Reika shouted angrily. "Oh! Dear God, I'm so sorry...I wasn't informed about having a new-" the nazi began. "Silence! You've done quite enough today, young man! Go over towards the corner; Dr. Robotnik will deal with you!" Reika snapped.

Another nazi approached her with a suspicious look on his face. "Wait just a second. He is right; we were not informed about having a new officer in this regiment. Let me see your identification!" the nazi growled as he got in her face. "Who do you think you are?" Reika challenged. "I see that you are an officer...but I am above you, as you can see that I am a colonel! Now I command you to show me your identification!" the nazi snarled.

Reika suddenly felt really nervous, knowing that her cover could be blown at any given moment. Reika whipped out her identification papers, to which the colonel snatched them out of her hands. He looked at them for a brief moment before he threw them to the ground. "You must think that I'm really stupid, don't you? I know a fake ID when I see one. You're spies; sent by the Americans to sabotage us!" the nazi colonel snarled. "_Uh oh; this won't end well!_" Reika thought bitterly.

In a quick flash, the nazis attempted to arrest them. But a sudden burst of laser blasts killed them off, and Reika turned to see Dr. Robotnik armed with a Ray Gun. "How do you like them apples?" Dr. Robotnik sneered. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Reika exclaimed. "Is that how you thank somebody who saved your life?" Dr. Robotnik snapped. "You'll give us away, you idiot! We need to hide these bodies before anyone sees them!" Reika shouted. "Quickly; hide them over there!" Cruella said as she pointed to a large empty crate.

They picked up the dead bodies of the nazis and carried them over towards the crate before they shut it nice and tight. "There; out of sight, out of mind!" Dr. Robotnik sneered. Reika rolled her eyes before they walked inside of the weapon's cache. Inside of the large room, dozens of crates were overflowing with deadly looking weapons. WWII weapons like MP40 machineguns, MP44 assault rifles, FG-42 machineguns, and P38 pistols were piling high, all infused with the dreaded Necro 666 biochemical weapon. But if that wasn't bad enough, there were Wunderwuffle Ray Guns and Ray Gun Blasters infused with the evil substances. There were even some of the more modern looking weapons like AK-47s, China Lake Grenade Launchers, and SPAS-12 shotguns that were infused with the Necro 666.

Reika and the others were astounded by the sight of such weaponry. "My God...they really are trying to take over the world! We gotta get rid of these things!" Reika said. "Do we have to destroy all of them? Why can't we just take one and do a little test run on some of these bozos?" Dr. Robotnik complained. Reika glared at him, but sighed as she nodded her head. "One gun, and that's it! We can't let anyone else get their hands on these terrible weapons!" Reika scolded. "Yippie!" Dr. Robotnik cheered.

Robotnik grabbed an MP40 machinegun, while Reika settled for a P38 pistol. Cruella grabbed an MP44 assault rifle, though Ursula and Maleficent didn't even bother to grab a weapon. "How come you're not grabbing a gun?" Dr. Robotnik asked. "Oh, believe me honey...Maleficent and I have a special surprise in store for these evil doers!" Ursula smirked. Reika began to set up some bombs around the weapons cache, when suddenly a door opened. "Oh shit!" Reika cursed.

Many nazis stormed inside of the room, aiming their MP40 machineguns at the perpetrators. "There they are; kill them!" a nazi demanded in German. "Say adios, you nazi scumbags!" Dr. Robotnik cackled as he blasted away with his new toy. The nazis screamed as they were blasted apart by the Necro 666 infused bullets, which tore apart their limbs and shattered their skulls. Blood splattered everywhere, much to the evil delight of Dr. Robotnik. "Hahahahahaha! Serves you right, you conniving little cockroaches! Die! DIE, I SAY!" Dr. Robotnik howled as he kept on shooting.

Reika finished setting up the bombs and began to run towards the exit, but was angry to see Dr. Robotnik continuing his little rampage. "Robotnik! Get your fat ass over here now; we don't have time for games!" Reika shouted. "Can't you see that I'm busy at the moment?" Dr. Robotnik snapped. Reika felt like shooting him in that fat mouth of his, but instead relied on something else to get him straight. "I said...get over here NOW!" Reika shouted as she used dark magic to yank him towards her direction.

Dr. Robotnik screamed as he flew across the room and landed facedown in front of Reika. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Dr. Robotnik complained. "I'm the leader of this operation, and you'll do exactly as I tell you to. Because the next time you disobey another direct order, I won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand? Now let's go!" Reika growled as she grabbed him by the collar. "Ok, ok! I promise...I'll try to constrain my killer instincts!" Dr. Robotnik whined. As he was dragged out of the weapon's cache, Dr. Robotnik pouted as he schemed of a way to get back at Reika. "_Foolish little girl thinks she can tell me what to do, eh? Well we'll just see about that!"_ Dr. Robotnik thought with a scowl.

Meanwhile all the way on the other side of the base; Raizo and his gang of men landed their helicopter on a helipad. It was a good thing that the chopper was armed with weapons, because they were certainly going to need them. As they landed, an entire mob of nazis swarmed them. "What is this?! I wasn't informed that any helicopters would be arriving this early!" a nazi officer cried angrily. "I'll handle this! This is the SS Guard Patrol; come out of that vehicle immediately and show yourselves!" another nazi officer shouted on a megaphone.

At first, there was no reply. "Are you deaf? I said-" the nazi began. Suddenly, a massive minigun began to blast away the guards in bloody, gory splats. Screams filled the air for a brief moment, until there was nothing but silence. Finally; Gaston stepped out of the chopper armed with the minigun. "No one shoots like Gaston!" Gaston boasted as he firmly held the mighty weapon in his hands. "I'll be the judge of that, oh mighty one! Must I remind you that I singlehandedly wiped out an entire army of nazi zombies alone? And I even did it without the help of my vodka!" Nikkolai snapped as he stepped out of the chopper armed with an FN-FAL assault rifle.

Raizo, Hades, and Frollo soon stepped out of the chopper armed with their own weapons. Raizo was in his ninja outfit armed with a katana sword, some shirukens, and a pair of Uzi submachine guns. Frollo had armed himself with a crossbow, which was armed with explosive arrows. Hades didn't even have a weapon...for he had his own special little abilities to rely on. "Ok, this is what we're gonna do! We search the entire base for Dragovich; I don't care if we have to spend all day killing these sick, twisted assholes to get to him. But I want that sucker to fry by the time I find him...and only I'm allowed to kill him! Got it? Now let's go!" Raizo instructed as he put on his mask.

Frollo smirked as he fondled his weapon. "As much as I hate to hear myself say this...I think that I might enjoy this!" Frollo said with an evil smile. "You kidding me? I'm rearing to go!" Hades said as he pumped his fists. "Nobody crashes the party like Gaston; it's time I show you how I really get things done!" Gaston cried happily. "You do things your way, I'll do things my own!" Nikkolai grumbled. Soon, the men rushed into the entrance of the base...and immediately began to wreak havoc as they gunned down countless nazis.

Raizo attacked and killed the nazis by emptying his Uzi clips into them, hitting and running from every corner as he went. Frollo caused major damage as he fired an explosive arrow into a foundation of some stairs, with the explosion breaking the foundation and causing the stairs to collapse and crush several nazis to death. "Haha! This _is_ fun!" Frollo sneered as he took cover behind a wall and reloaded. Gaston went crazy with his minigun; he mowed down any living thing that was in his way, more than once almost shooting Nikkolai. "Hey, watch it! We're on the same side, you know!" Nikkolai snapped. "Nobody has this much fun as Gaston!" Gaston boasted as he kept on shooting the nazis up and causing collateral damage to the base.

Nikkolai growled in anger as he took cover and killed off some skirmishes of nazis, when suddenly an alarm went off. "Uh oh...that's never a good sign. I think we've got trouble, gentlemen!" Nikkolai announced. Soon enough a giant steel door exploded and a huge mech unit stomped into the area. It looked like the ED unit from Robocop, but the only exception was that it had the nazi swastika design the front, right above the mech's visor. "You have approximately 10 seconds to drop your weapons or I will use force!" the mech unit announced in a robotic tone. "Robots!" Frollo gasped. "That's nothing; watch this!" Hades smirked.

He shot a huge streak of flames at the mech, engulfing the thing in a burst of flames. "Ha! See...too easy!" Hades boasted. "You now have 5 seconds to surrender or I will destroy you!" the mech threatened as he stomped angrily towards them. "Uh oh...maybe this thing is fireproof!" Hades muttered as he teleported away. "Hey, get back here you idiot! Don't leave us here!" Frollo shouted. "Stand back! I'll handle this one; because nobody kills robots like Gaston!" Gaston cried triumphantly as he approached the mech with his minigun.

But as he took and fingered the trigger, he was shocked to find out he was out of ammo. "Oh, crud! That's not good...it appears my gun is empty!" Gaston said stupidly. "You have been warned; prepare to be annihilated!" the mech unit growled as it unveiled a deadly pair of mortar shell launchers and machineguns. "Is it too late to ask for a bathroom break?" Gaston joked as he nearly soiled himself. The mech opened fire, but luckily Raizo had grabbed Gaston and shoved them both away to safety before the mech began tearing up the place with it's massive weaponry.

Nikkolai was sheltered in a different room, and he was able to get a good view of what was going on. He managed to catch sight of the mech's only weakness; a Necro 666 fuel cell on it's back. "Ah ha...I think I found it's weakness! I'll show that arrogant beefcake that Nikkolai still has it in him!" Nikkolai said to himself as he snuck out of his hiding spot and began climbing up a pile of debris to get a better shot. "Ok, Nikkolai! Don't let your friends down now...their lives are depending on you! Steady..." Nikkolai said to himself as he took aim.

He finally fired at the fuel cell, unaware of the disastrous consequences caused from his actions. The fuel cell shattered to bits, causing the mech unit to stumble around a bit before it fell down and exploded. But as it exploded, a deadly gas was released into the room. "Oh, shit...that's not good!" Nikkolai exclaimed as he jumped off the pile of debris. He ran as fast as he could towards his friends, who were hiding behind the front desk in front of the entrance. "We've got to go! I think we've got a gas leak problem!" Nikkolai cried. "What did you do?!" Raizo demanded.

Suddenly, an alarm went off before every entrance and exit was shut down with impenetrable steel doors. "Warning! Warning; Necro 666 has contaminated this area! Please stand by for the disinfecting process!" a female computerized voice announced. Raizo glared at Nikkolai as he grabbed him by the shoulders. "You released Necro 666? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Raizo shouted as he shook him. "Hey, lay off! Somebody had to save you from that giant robot, and I wasn't about to let that muscled putz to ruin things for us again!" Nikkolai snapped as he broke free of his grip.

Gaston was highly offended by his comment and soon stood up to face Nikkolai. "Who are you calling a putz, you drunken maniac?" Gaston bellowed. "You, you self fondling freak! And I must say that your singing sucks balls; my second wife was a terrible singer, and she sounds a hundred times better than you!" Nikkolai growled as he got in his face. "What?! How dare you insult my singing! I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Gaston shouted angrily as he rolled up his sleeves. "Bring it on, beef for brains! Bring it on!" Nikkolai shouted back as he put up his dukes.

But before they could go at each other's throats, more nazi soldiers swarmed the area. "Don't fucking move! You're surrounded; you stand no chance!" a nazi soldier screamed as he aimed his MP44 assault rifle at them. But as he spoke, a strange yet impenetrable forcefield surrounded Raizo and his group at the desk. "What the hell?!" Raizo exclaimed. At the same time, the Necro 666 crept into the room like an eerie fog. The nazi soldiers began to freak out before the dreaded gas began to take it's evil toll on the poor men. What Raizo and the others saw scarred them for life.

The nazi soldiers began screaming in agony as their skin began to wither away, turning an ugly grey. They soon began to vomit violently, sometimes with blood or even small body parts like a spleen or gall bladder. Next; the skin peeled away from the poor soldiers and bones were revealed. The poor men fell to the ground, rotting quickly as more innards fell out of their bodies. Livers, hearts, stomachs, and brains spilled out all over on the floor; there were even pools of blood and other body fluids surrounding the dead soldiers as they laid on the floor.

Finally, the bones crumbled to dust and the bodies of the poor soldiers faded away until there was nothing left. And all this happened in only 45 seconds! Raizo and the others looked at each other with morbid terror stricken on their faces, and then the forcefield finally disappeared. "All systems ready; Necro 666 has been safely removed. Please remain calm and proceed to the nearest exit; thank you and have a nice day!" the female computer face announced. Raizo and the others were still horrified by what they saw, and they finally began to walk away the main lobby slowly and carefully. "Whoa...I guess they weren't kidding after all; I can't even imagine what it would look like if this happened in Moscow or DC!" Nikkolai said glumly.

Raizo said nothing, due to the fact he was still shaken up by what he had witnessed. Even Gaston had to keep his mouth shut. "_In all my years of manliness, I've never seen anything so...gross!_" Gaston thought with a grimace. "What sort of deviltry are they up to?" Frollo wondered. "Hey...where the hell is that freaky looking dude; you know, the one with the grey skin, the blue hair, and that hideous looking robe thingy!" Nikkolai announced suddenly.

Raizo gasped as he turned around and saw that Nikkolai was right; Hades was nowhere to be seen! "Son of a bitch! The coward must've given us the slip when things got too rough!" Raizo cursed. "Ah, who cares about Hades? With Gaston on your side, you are as safe as a baby in a crib!" Gaston boasted. "Let us not forget that Nikkolai was the one who saved your behinds from that robot!" Nikkolai snapped. "Yes, and you nearly had us killed!" Frollo snapped. "Shut up! All of you; we have more important things to worry about right now...such as where the hell Dragovich is hiding!" Raizo snapped as he opened up a door.

He spoke way too soon as he opened the door. Immediately, a punch to the face sent Raizo flying to the floor. As he began blacking out, he saw an evil man towering above him. "Raizo, my dear boy. You never cease to amaze me. Your resistance is quite peccable, if not annoying. I think Mason would learn much from you!" a Russian voice sneered. Raizo cried out as a heavy boot kicked him in the face and made him black out.

Meanwhile; Reika and her own gang had finished up setting the bombs throughout the base. Bombs had been placed in the Necro 666 containment area, the reasearch facility, and the communications center. Reika was quite proud of herself of her accomplishments, but was sure to be in for a nasty surprise. "Well, a job well done people. Sykes, talk to us babe. How do we get out of here?" Reika said on a communications device. At first, there was no response from him. "Sykes? Are you there?!" Reika said. Still no answer. "SYKES! God damn it!" Reika cried. "Maybe he's taking a break!" Dr. Robotnik suggested. "No...something is not right here." Maleficent said gravely as she opened up a door to a large empty room.

Reika and the others gasped in horror at what they saw; Dr. Richtofen and Panzer were standing there aiming pistols at several hostages, both toon and human. But what really shocked them was that Hades and Sykes were with them, and they seemed to be enjoying this. "Hades? Sykes?! What the hell is going on here?! What are you doing?!" Reika screeched. "What does it look like, dear? I'm betraying you!" Sykes sneered. "You...you idiots! How could you do this? You are unbelieveable!" Cruella shouted with shaking fury. "Oh, hush...you act like this is something new. With all these dead souls, I'm practically rich enough to turn all the Underworld into a paradise!" Hades snorted.

Dr. Richtofen looked directly at Reika, who in turn glared at him. "So you're the one who's been causing all zis trouble? I should congratulate you, if I weren't so pissed off that you tried to ruin me! But, I digress...it's all in vain. You really think you could stand any chance against ze power and might of ze new Reich? Ha; you're just as pathetic as ze American government!" Dr. Richtofen taunted. "Don't listen to them!" one of the hostages cried. "Quiet, you fucking little cockroach! You're surrounded and these hostages are fair game if you don't drop your weapons and surrender immediately! You've got 10 seconds!" Panzer snarled as he pistol whipped the hostage.

Reika gave them the death glare, but Panzer kept counting down from 10. Finally, Reika and the others dropped their weapons. But as they did, Panzer surprised them with his brutality. "Good...now there's no way you can save these rats!" Panzer sneered before he shot all the hostages dead with one shot each to the head. Reika gasped in horror, and Ursula cried out as she turned her head away. "You mean bastard! How could you?!" Reika shouted. "The better question is...why the fuck not?" Panzer snorted. "Ok, enough is enough. Kill these foolish little children...and zen burn those uniforms; they've defiled it with their presense!" Dr. Richtofen demanded.

Suddenly, a door opened wide and Dragovich and several armed Spetznaz thugs came into the room. "No! Not just yet...I have plans for them that could be beneficial to us all!" Dragovich announced. Reika turned to face Dragovich, but gasped in shock and horror as she saw Raizo was one of the hostages. "Raizo!" Reika exclaimed. "Huh? Reika?! My God, you're alive!" Raizo cried. "Shut up!" a Spetznaz thug snarled as he rifle butted him. Raizo cried out as he was forced on the ground, but as he slowly got back up he glared at Sykes and Hades with fury in his eyes. "You fucking traitors!" Raizo snarled.

Sykes laughed at him as he approached him. "Now, now. Let's get one thing straight; this isn't about taking sides. It's not about what's right or wrong, who defeats who, and who wins or loses. It's about one thing and one thing only." Sykes began with an evil tone. Reika had enough; she stepped out to try and approach him, but the Spetznaz thugs pointed their guns at her to prevent her from getting any closer. "I know exactly what this is all about; what it's always been about for you. Money; the one thing men like you are always betraying your own kind for. How dare you even have the nerve to call yourself a man? How dare you side with these murderers and cowards?!" Reika shouted furiously.

Sykes scowled at her as he walked up to her. "What was that...you said?" Sykes demanded. "You have ears, you fat fuck! I can't believe that you'd do this to the Toons; to the humans. To anyone in general! Don't you know what these heartless assholes have done? Don't you know what they're going to do? Do you even care?!" Reika cried as she began shedding bitter tears. "Actually, I don't care at all! You see; Dr. Richtofen and Dragovich have actually been my most loyal customers to me for years." Sykes snapped.

This shocked Reika and the others greatly. "What?! What on earth are you going on about?!" Dr. Robotnik demanded. "You see, ever since our little economic crisis, they came to me with an offer that I'd be a fool to refuse! If I helped them to get them weapons and gear for their little project, they'd pay me a fortune. Enough for me to buy my own city and make me president; that's a pretty good deal, don't you think? That's why I did what I did; so that I can buy out that pathetic excuse of a city and rebuild into something in my own name!" Sykes explained with an evil smile.

This drove Reika mad with rage, as she screamed furiously and attempted to attack. "Traitor! You're a fucking traitor and a murderer!" Reika roared as she slapped his face. The Spetznaz thugs quickly subdued her and forced her on the ground next to Raizo, who began seething with rage. Raizo looked up to Dr. Richtofen and his allies, his eyes shining with fury. "I swear to you right now...I will hunt you all down and kill you. That's a promise; I will fucking kill you all!" Raizo vowed. "Seeing that you're about to be sent to Kerker Prison, I think you have no room for making threats to me!" Dragovich sneered. Raizo spat at his feet, to which Panzer reacted by stomping him flat until he passed out from a loss of blood.

Dragovich ordered his men to take Raizo and the others away before he approached Dr. Richtofen. "What is ze plan now, Dragovich?" Dr. Richtofen asked. "I think it's time we showed the world our new toys, my good doctor. And what better place to start than the Middle East; Afghanistan perhaps?" Dragovich sneered. Dr. Richtofen cackled with evil delight as he rubbed his hands together. "Yes! Oh, how I wish I could be there to see ze looks on their faces! Yes; let us launch ze Necro Mechs!" Dr. Richtofen howled. "With your permission sir, I'd like to lead some ground troops in on the attack!" Panzer said as he approached Dragovich.

Dragovich looked at Richtofen, who nodded his head. "Permission granted, Panzer. Besides...I actually have a special little job for you to do for me, if you're up to it!" Dragovich said as he approached him. "Let me guess...you want me to off someone?" Panzer said. "Actually, I was hoping that you would bring him to me...I have a little bit of catching up to do with an old friend. You think you can restrain yourself from killing him if you do this little chore for me?" Dragovich explained. Panzer smiled evilly as he lit a cigar. "Kidnapping's a specialty, mate. But you oughtta know that I ain't cheap; I'm gonna need some supplies, men, and some good intel! And we all know that ain't free!" Panzer said. "Let me handle that, my friend. Right now...I want you to focus on one thing and one thing only: a CIA agent named Alex Mason!" Dragovich replied.

***Ooh, wow! Now things are getting really interesting, aren't they? What's gonna become of Raizo, Reika, and the others? What can Alex Mason and his own allies expect from our evil villains now? What are the Toons gonna do about this? Stay tuned to find out!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 is up! In this dark and violent chapter, Raizo and his friends wake up in Kerker...and the torture they endure only enrages them to the point where they finally have the courage to fight back and attempt to escape. Be warned that this chapter does contain some graphic violence, gruesome torture sequences, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo and Reika woke up together stuffed inside of a cage barely above some murky water in a deep underground cavern. "Oh! What the hell happened? What is this place?!" Reika gasped. "I don't know...I don't remember this place!" Raizo said softly. Suddenly, some Spetznaz thugs approached them and unlocked the cage before they began dragging Raizo and Reika away. "Ow! Stop it; ouch! Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Reika shouted as she was dragged by the hair. "Shut up! Don't make me kill you!" one of the Spetznaz thugs growled.

Raizo and Reika eventually found themselves thrown into a deep, dark room that was empty...with the exception of a huge wooden table in the center of the room with two chairs on each side of the table. "Wait...what's going on here?" Reika asked nervously. "I said shut up, slut!" the Spetznaz thug snarled as he savagely slapped her in the face. Reika's cry of pain angered Raizo and he tried to get back up to fight back, but the other Spetznaz thug refused to let him get up. "Stay down, fool! Otto von Schlemer has plans for you...so don't waste your strength!" he sneered. "What kind of plans?" Raizo growled.

Suddenly, a bright line shined fiercely and blinded Raizo and Reika...and then Otto von Schlemer walked into the room with a huge muscular looking Spetznaz operative. "Good morning, Raizo. I hope you've gotten enough sleep...because you'll need all the energy you can afford for the little game that we're about to play today." Otto announced with an evil smile. "Game?! What kind of game are you talking about, you sick psychopath? What do you want from us?!" Raizo shouted. "I want to see how long it will take to break you...and I'm going to start off by making your little friends play first. Bring them in!" Otto sneered.

Soon enough; more Spetznaz thugs brought in Dr. Robotnik, Gaston, Frollo, and Nikolai Belinsky. "No touching...I have issues!" Nikolai snapped as he shoved to the floor. "Fucking gutter slug!" a Spetznaz thug growled in Russian. "Let me go, you brutal barbaric heathens!" Frollo demanded as he was dragged to the table. "Shut up! You have no right to talk; you're here for one purpose only." the Spetznaz operative snarled as he forced Frollo to sit down at the table. He drew out a Python .44 magnum pistol, loaded it with one bullet, and spun the chamber around before he placed it on the table.

He spun the gun around a bit before he slid it to Frollo. "Play...now!" the Spetznaz operative demanded. Frollo looked up at him like the overgrown cockroach he was. "Damn you, you despicable brute!" Frollo snapped as he spat at him. The Spetznaz operative growled angrily as he slapped Frollo in the face, almost hard enough to knock him off his seat. "I said no talk; play now!" the Spetznaz operative shouted. "Never! I'll never give in to your heinous games, you animal!" Frollo bravely proclaimed.

The Spetznaz operative looked like he wanted to bash his brains out, but Otto von Schlemer stopped him. "Let him go...I don't think he understands how this game works. The fat man with the mustache however, looks like he'll be more than willing to play along. Won't you, Dr. Robotnik? Why don't you show our holy man how we play this game?" Otto said as he glanced at Robotnik. "What?! Me? No, no, no! You can't do this to me...I have my rights!" Robotnik cried as he was dragged towards the table.

As he was forced to sit down at the table, Raizo and Reika grew angry to this display of brutality. But this was nothing compared to what was going to happen next. "You leave them alone!" Reika cried with bitter tears of anger. "Shut up, slut! No talking!" a Spetznaz thug snarled as he slapped her. "Stop calling her that!" Raizo growled angrily. "That includes you, slant-eyes!" another Spetznaz thug snapped as he punched Raizo in the face.

Robotnik and Frollo sat at the table, glaring at Otto when suddenly the Spetznaz operative smashed a lead pipe on the table and startled them both. "You play just like everyone else, fat boy. Pick up that gun and play...you know how this game works!" the Spetznaz operative snarled through gritted teeth. Robotnik glared at him before he spat at him. "To hell with you, you repulsive swine. You don't scare me!" Robotnik cried.

The Spetznaz operative cried out fiercely as he lifted up the lead pipe to smash his brains out, when suddenly Robotnik grabbed the gun and aimed it at his own head. "I'll play along with you...but don't think that I'll do it all day. I'll make you wish it was YOU that was playing this game!" Robotnik growled. "Robotnik, no! DON'T DO IT! DON'T SHOOT!" Reika cried out in fear. Robotnik pulled the trigger...and the only sound that was made was the faint click of an empty chamber.

Robotnik started laughing insanely, to which several other of the Spetznaz thugs started to laugh with him. "Good...very good. Next!" the Spetznaz operative said obviously amused. The gun was then slid over towards Frollo, who looked extremely nervous. "Your turn...play now." the Spetznaz operative demanded. Frollo stared at him for a long moment, until the Spetznaz operative slapped his face again. "You deaf? I said PLAY!" he shouted.

Frollo glared at him, not caring for the tears that slid down his stinging cheeks. "You will regret this...you disgusting, chauvinistic, and heartless waste of flesh and bone!" Frollo snarled. Enraged, the Spetznaz operative began smashing the lead pipe against the back of Frollo's head. "NOOOO! FROLLO!" Raizo screamed as he was restrained by some Spetznaz thugs. "You fucking animals!" Reika shrieked angrily. The Spetznaz operative roared as he kept smashing the lead pipe at Frollo, until there was a massive pool of blood all over the table and seeped onto the floor.

The Spetznaz operative lifted Frollo's dead body off the chair and showed off his dead face to the other prisoners; Frollo's face looked so bloody and bruised, he didn't even look human anymore. "Next!" the Spetznaz operative hissed before tossing his dead body to the floor. "Animals! You fucking animals; I'm gonna kill you all!" Raizo shouted furiously with tears of rage in his eyes. Raizo was dragged towards the table and forced to sit down, as was Nikolai. "I said no touching me! I'll kill you if you touch me again, you swine!" Nikolai growled.

The Spetznaz operative was already pissed off enough, and he wasn't about to have anyone else disrespect him again. "No more talking! Play now or die!" he snarled as he spun the gun on the table and slid towards Nikolai. Raizo and Nikolai stared at the gun and then at each other for a few minutes, until they finally realized what needed to be done. "Fucking assholes...we make them pay!" Nikolai whispered. "Damn right, we will." Raizo agreed. "No talking!" the Spetznaz operative shouted. "What are we gonna do? How do we fight back against these animals?" Nikolai pressed. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Raizo hissed.

The Spetznaz operative punched Nikolai in the face, angering him even more. "I SAID PLAY!" the Spetznaz operative screamed. Nikolai then snapped and spat at him before shouting the most obscene curses in Russian. A brief scuffle broke out between him and the Spetznaz operative, as well as a few other thugs. But Raizo shut them up by grabbing the gun and holding it to his temple. "You wanted to play games?! Well, we'll play games!" Raizo shouted as he fingered the trigger.

Everyone froze up in a tense moment, before Raizo started screaming. "RAIZO!" Reika shouted. Raizo pulled the trigger, and the faint clicking sound of the empty chamber brought relief to the heroes. The Spetznaz operative began to laugh before he snatched the gun away from Raizo and handed it to Nikolai. "Play!" he said simply. Nikolai looked at Raizo, who nodded his head. Nikolai then pointed the gun at his own head and smirked. "Nikolai will never die! NEVER!" Nikolai shouted before pulling the trigger. Still, only the empty chamber click was heard.

The Spetznaz operative and his thugs laughed uproariously, making Reika and the others extremely nervous. "What kind of sick, twisted, murderous animals enjoy doing this?!" Reika whispered with tears flowing from her eyes. "I suddenly feel like all my manliness left my body!" Gaston admitted with shaking fear. "Ha ha ha! Now this is more like it; keep playing!" the Spetznaz operative cackled as he handed the gun to Raizo. Raizo smirked at Nikolai, who smirked back and nodded slowly. "6 o'clock and 8 o'clock, Nikolai." Raizo said out loud.

Raizo held the gun to his head and fingered the trigger...when suddenly he aimed at the Spetznaz operative and pulled the trigger. The Spetznaz operative screamed as a lone bullet smashed into his right eye socket and splattered out of his skull, killing him instantly. Raizo then grabbed hold of him and whipped out Makarov pistol and began shooting at the other thugs, before he finally threw his dead body aside. At the same time, Nikolai overflipped the table and swung punches around at the other Spetznaz thugs before yanking away an AK-47 and started blasting away. All of this happened in slow motion in Raizo's mind, though in reality it happened in a flash.

This terrified Otto von Schlemer and he soon took off running away out the door and through the darkened hallways of Kerker Prison. "The fucking coward is running away! We must not let him escape!" Nikolai cried as he quickly reloaded. "He ain't getting away, Nikolai! You know why? Because we're gonna kill him, and everyone else who gets in our way!" Raizo said as he grabbed an AK-47 and loaded up.

Reika and Gaston soon braved up before they got up and prepared weapons of their own. Gaston grabbed the lead pipe used to kill Frollo, while Reika rummaged around and found a most unlikely weapon: a sith lightsaber. "I'll cut those heartless animals down like weeds!" Reika growled. "Nobody smashes skulls and breaks bones with a lead pipe like Gaston!" Gaston boasted. "Good; use that anger against them! It's time for payback for all the cruelty they've shown us. Now, it's our turn!" Raizo proclaimed before kicking down the door.

Raizo led his friends through the halls of Kerker Prison, killing any and all Spetznaz thugs who stood in their way. While Raizo and Nikolai blasted the evil thugs away with their guns, Reika and Gaston relied on their quick wits and brute strength to kill them. Gaston used his muscle to smash and crush the bones and skulls of his enemies with the lead pipe, while Reika used her quick speed and smarts to cut down the thugs with her lightsaber. "Nobody gets angry like Gaston!" Gaston cried valiantly as he smashed up some Spetznaz thugs with his lead pipe. "How do you like us now, you murderous bastards?!" Reika cried angrily as she hacked and slashed many more of the thugs down.

Eventually, Raizo and the others arrived in a large open area that was actually a storage area of some sort. There were many Spetznaz thugs armed with AK-47s and SPAS-12 shotguns, and Otto himself was locking himself away in an office of some sort. "Don't let those foolish little monkeys get anywhere near me; I'm calling for help!" Otto demanded as he slammed the door shut and locked it up tight. "Monkeys? Monkeys?! Nobody calls Nikolai a monkey; I'll make you eat your words, you fascist piece of shit!" Nikolai cried angrily as he opened fire.

Raizo and Nikolai took cover behind a large crate and engaged in a fierce firefight with the Spetznaz thugs, while Reika and Gaston braved their way up towards the office. "Hey! Stop right there, you Toon freaks!" a Spetznaz thug snarled as he tried to grab Reika. "Back off, asshole!" Reika shouted as she used dark magic to shove the thug away into an explosive barrel. The thug screamed as he was lit up on fire and fell down several feet to his death. Reika smirked as she got an idea. "Hey boys? Over here...I have something to show ya!" Reika called out.

The Spetznaz thugs turned around towards her direction, catching Raizo's attention. "What are you doing, Reika?! Stop!" Raizo shouted. Reika began chanting something in Latin before she used her mind to lift up several explosive barrels and pummeled the bad guys with them. The explosion lit the place up and the deafening screams of the dying thugs filled the air. "Ha! It's almost too easy dealing with you losers...now there's just one more to take care of. Gaston?" Reika said. "I'm on it!" Gaston said as he rolled up his sleeves and approached the door.

He took a deep breath before he punched down the door. "Knock, knock! Who's there you ask? It's me; Gaston!" Gaston announced. He was instantly greeted with a chair being smashed onto his head. "Gaston is going to take a little nap, now!" Gaston said dizzily before falling on the floor. "I thought he'd never shut the fuck up!" Otto muttered. Suddenly, Reika tackled him onto a desk and began punching him with all her might. It did little good, as Otto growled furiously as he punched her away.

As Reika was forced on the ground, she lost grip of her lightsaber. She tried to reach out and grab it, but Otto stomped on her hand and made her scream out in pain. "Not this time, little witch. Not ever again!" Otto snarled before he started stomping her like a bug. Reika's cries of pain were heard all the way at the bottom of the room, which enraged Raizo. "You just signed your death warrent, Otto." Raizo growled as he tossed aside his empty gun. He reached for his katana sword and began rushing towards the office.

Otto continued to stomp on poor Reika, before he finally grabbed her up by the hair and glared into her eyes. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you, bitch. But before I do...I just want to let you know that your other little friends have suffered even worse than you have. The torture they endured will forever be remembered, as have their deaths!" Otto sneered. "Fuck you! I don't believe you, you lying piece of shit! I'm not scared of you!" Reika spat. "You don't believe me? Well why don't you give your little friends my regards...in Hell?" Otto snarled as he drew out a gun.

But before he could even aim at her head, a sword pierced right through his chest and made him drop Reika with a screaming howl of pain. "I got you now, you son of a bitch!" Raizo seethed. Otto grimaced and grunted like an angry animal before he attempted to pull off one last trick from his sleeve. "If I die...then you're coming with me!" Otto spat as he whipped out a grenade and pulled the pin.

Otto screamed as he charged towards a large window and made them both fly out before a massive explosion filled the air. "NOOOO! RAIZO!" Reika screamed. Smoke filled the air and bloody splatters were seen strewn all around the place, making Reika burst into tears. "No! No, no, no! Don't leave me...not again!" Reika sobbed in disbelief. Her vision started to become a little blurry, when suddenly a man walked up towards Reika. "I got you, Reika. You're ok!" the voice said.

Reika gasped as she recognized the voice. "No...it can't be! Raizo?" Reika gasped. A hand grabbed hers and helped her on her feet. "Are you ok, Reika?" Raizo asked wearily. Reika stared at Raizo's bloody and bruised body, which was also steaming hot from the explosion of the grenade. "Yeah...I'm fine. But how did you survive?" Reika wondered. "I teleported away at the last second, Reika. I don't wish to die just yet...because there are others who need to pay first." Raizo explained calmly.

He walked over towards Otto's desk, which had some files regarding Dr. Richtofen and Dragovich. "You see these guys, Reika? They must all die along with Dr. Payne for all the evil they've done in their lives...all must die!" Raizo explained as he showed them their pictures and profiles. Reika nodded her head grimly in agreement. "Ok, Raizo. I will help you fight them." Reika said plainly. "I don't want your help fighting them...I want your help to kill them! Dragovich, Richtofen, and Payne...they must all DIE!" Raizo growled.

Reika was a bit taken back by how angry he sounded, but wondered if there was more to all of this than she even realized. "Is there something you're not telling me, Raizo?" Reika asked. But before Raizo could even answer her, Nikolai ran up to them both. "We must go; reinforcements are coming this way!" Nikolai exclaimed. An explosion shook up the place before many shouts and cries were heard. "Come on, let's go!" Nikolai insisted.

Raizo and the others soon fled down the tunnels before they found an exit. "Quickly; up there. It's a way out!" Nikolai said as he pointed. As they helped each other up, the sound of a helicopter was heard from outside. "These evil bastards days are numbered!" Nikolai proclaimed. "Yes, indeed. I'll make sure that there days are very short lived from this point on!" Gaston agreed as he pushed down a wooden barracade.

Everyone soon made their way out of the tunnels and found their way outside. There was a massive Hind Helicopter being landed in the middle of an open area of forest, and several Spetznaz thugs were running around trying to load up crates full of guns into it. Raizo began seething with rage as he eyed on the helicopter. "See that Hind, you guys? We're taking it and we're gonna use it against them!" Raizo growled. "But how? We've got no guns left!" Nikolai replied. "Got any grenades?" Raizo asked. "Uh, yeah...I've got a few!" Nikolai said as he handed them to Raizo.

Raizo pulled the pins and threw them over towards a gasoline truck, and a few seconds later a massive explosion killed off most of the Spetznaz thugs. The last remaining thug tried to take off running, but Raizo chased after him before he pinned him to the ground. "Where are we?" Raizo demanded. "Fuck you!" the Spetznaz spat. Raizo punched his face and knocked some teeth out. "TALK! Where are we and how do we get out of here?!" Raizo demanded angrily.

The Spetznaz thug coughed up blood before he finally talked. "You're on the eastern side of Kerker Prison. There's only one way out...and that's through the valley. I wouldn't be too excited, though. It's heavily guarded with the our best weapons, anti-aircraft vehicles, and a radar station that could put your chopper down in mere seconds. It ain't worth it!" the Spetznaz explained with a weak laugh. "I'll be the judge of that!" Raizo growled before he punched his throat and then punched his face and killed him.

Raizo soon walked over towards the helicopter and opened it up, before motioning everyone to get inside. "Let's go!" Raizo instructed. "Where are we going?" Reika wondered. "Home...but not before we get some payback!" Raizo replied as he helped her into the helicopter. "I can already see where this is going; I call being the gunman!" Nikolai cried happily. "Aww...but I wanted to be the gunman!" Gaston complained. "It looks like there will be plenty of weapons for both of you to share!" Raizo smirked as he got in the pilot's seat.

As Raizo began turning on the chopper, Reika scooted next to him and put on some headphones. "I'll call out the targets as we see them, Raizo. You fly the chopper, and you two boys blow up anything and everything that gets in our way." Reika said. "Sounds good to me!" Nikolai agreed. "Perfect; took the words right out of my mouth!" Raizo said as he bumped Reika's shoulder. Reika smirked at him before the helicopter slowly lifted up into the air. "Let's show these bastards what we're really made of!" Reika said. "Now you're talking!" Raizo said.

Raizo flew the helicopter through the valley of Siberia, which indeed was inhabited by many of Dr. Payne's secret miltary bases and storehouses full of weapons. "Ready for some fireworks, fellas?" Reika announced. "Nobody plays with fireworks like Gaston!" Gaston boasted as he fingered the trigger to the 12mm cannons. "Ah, screw the fireworks! Let's see what these missiles can do!" Nikolai said as he began firing many heat seeking missiles in all directions.

The missiles began blowing up many storehouses and destroyed much of the military bases, as well as killing all of Dr. Payne's evil henchmen. "Feel the wrath of the Red Army!" Nikolai cried triumphantly. Gaston started laughing as he began blazing away with the 12mm cannons, tearing up everything down below. "Hold it; we've got company! There are some tanks down there, and they're armed up with anti-airlocked missiles. Take them out before we're toast!" Reika cried as she pointed. "I'm on it, baby. I'm on it!" Nikolai said as he fired some more missiles.

The tanks were blown up to pieces and soon the heroes continued their rampage through the valley. But as they kept blazing their way through, they caught sight of a very disturbing thing. They saw it as they reached a mountain top. "Oh my God! Look at that enormous pipeline; it looks like it's running all the way through these mountains. Where could it be heading?" Reika pointed out. "I think I know what's in it...it's definitely not oil. Blow up those pipes, fellas!" Raizo said. "Firing it will!" Gaston sang as he shot at the pipes.

The pipes exploded violently before a green gas began seeping into the air. "Necro 666! Be careful; don't breathe it in!" Reika cried. "Don't worry...these guys were smart enough to make sure these choppers were protected well enough in case of chemical releases. We should be safe!" Raizo said. "Uh, guys? Why is the chopper making beeping noises?" Nikolai asked.

Suddenly, a rocket hit them and nearly made everyone fall out of their seats. "Damn it! We've got a couple more helicopters to deal with now. Nikolai, take them out with the missiles!" Reika demanded. "I can't; I'm all out of ammo and Mr. Smartypants here has his own guns overheating!" Nikolai complained. "Fuck! Now what do we do?!" Raizo cursed. "You'll have to try and outrun them!" Reika said.

Raizo flew the helicopter away as fast as he could, but the other choppers were catching up quickly. "Shoot them down! We got a lock on them, so shoot them!" a Russian pilot demanded. "Not just yet...I want a clear shot at this!" another said. Raizo managed to steer through some heavily wooded areas before he approached a waterfall. "Wait...I have an idea, Raizo." Reika said. "What is it?" Raizo wondered. "Just trust me on this, ok? I promise you nothing bad will happen...just trust me. I know what I'm doing!" Reika said as she touched his shoulder.

The other two choppers zoomed into the waterfall area, readying their weapons. "See them anywhere?" one of the pilots asked. "No...I got nothing on the radar screens. They can't just have disappeared!" another pilot replied. "Keep looking...I have a strong feeling they're here somewhere!" a third pilot demanded. The choppers searched the entire area, unaware that Raizo and the others were litterally right underneath of them.

Reika used her magic to turn them invisible and had Raizo hide underneath of the waterfall. "Is it working?" Nikolai whispered. "Shh!" Gaston shushed. The other pilots at last seemed to give up after 5 more minutes of searching. "Oh well...they're not here. Let's get back to base!" a pilot said. The choppers soon took off, and Raizo and his friends sighed in relief as they landed the chopper down at the base of the waterfall. Reika took a deep breath before she turned the chopper visible again and Raizo shut everything down.

Raizo and the others soon stepped out of the chopper before they began making their way down the river, hoping that they'd find a town nearby soon. "Whew...that was a good call, Reika. Good job!" Raizo panted. "Thanks. Listen...I know that I've been a real pain in the ass lately, but I can see why it is you've been so stressed out lately. But I am curious about one thing; why do you have such a vendetta against these bad guys? What have they personally done to you to have made you so angry?" Reika asked.

Raizo took a deep breath before he sighed. "It wasn't what they did to me, Reika. It's because of what kind of men they are; what they've done and why they are doing it. I remember everything as if were just yesterday...about who these men really are and what they're trying to accomplish!" Raizo began grimly.

***Looks like we got ourselves a flashback sequence coming up soon, ladies and gents! So stay tuned to see what happens next, as you may find out some very disturbing things about our villains!***


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13 is up! In this shocking chapter, we the audience witness a flashback told in the perspective of a certain character. In the flashback, we learn some very dark and evil secrets about Dr. Payne's origins and the beginning of new alliances and enemies made with him. Be warned that this chapter contains quite a fair amount of graphic war violence, harsh language, and some very disturbing scenes of torture and sadism; viewer discretion is advised!***

As Raizo and the gang settled down in a nearby motel in a small village, Reika wondered what it was that Raizo knew about Dr. Payne and his dreaded chemical weapon. After a quick bite to eat, Raizo and Reika settled in their own room before Raizo began to tell her everything he knew. "Reika...before I begin, I want you to understand something. What I'm about to tell you is never allowed outside of this room. Do you understand that? I don't want anyone else to know about this." Raizo began sternly. "I got it, Raizo. I won't say a thing...my lips are sealed. Now please just tell me...what happened? What do you know about Dr. Payne?" Reika insisted.

Raizo took a deep breath before he revealed to Reika the shocking information he learned about Dr. Payne. "Ok. Before we were thrown into those cages like rats, I was approached by this guy. He said that he knew something about Dragovich and Dr. Payne being rivals, but Dr. Richtofen became allies with Dr. Payne during the fall of Berlin." Raizo began.

***Flashback in third person view!***

Raizo sat in front of a dimly lit fire, as did a strange old man. He was a German POW, an ex-nazi to be exact. "Why are you here, boy?" the old German asked. "I was betrayed by my own friends because of their greed for power!" Raizo said grimly. The old German took a deep breath before he closed his eyes. "I know how you feel...in fact, I'm sure that there are plenty of others who know what that feels like. I know this feeling because I was once one of them...a soldier blindly lead by evil men with black hearts and empty minds." the old German said wearily.

Raizo took a better look at this gentleman, but could not seem to make out his face due to the room being very dark. "Who are you?" Raizo asked. "Me? I'm nobody...just another face trying to earn a living before he woke up and saw what was really happening. But if there is a man to be proud of, it is my father." the old German said with a weak smile. "Really? What did he do?" Raizo asked. The German took a deep breath before he continued his story. "My father was one of the most brilliant musicians and artists of our time. He composed beautiful music; very melancholy but spiritual. His music still haunts me even to this day, the way he played that violin and the flute. And his paintings were so astounding, that the great German Impressionists commented on his works." the German began.

Raizo was quite impressed, but there was much more of this story to be told. "To me his music and art was a way to escape the harsh realities of our world. To the righteous Germans, it was a symbol of hope and redemption. To the nazis and our wartime enemies, it was a show of defiance and a symbol of civil disobedience. But by the time Hitler was made all of Füher of all Germany, all Germans were forced to become part of his Third Reich or perish. My father once refused orders to kill a Jew...and as punishment for his crimes, his art and musical instruments were destroyed. But when my father tried to help free some prisoners from the concentration camps...his throat was slashed in his sleep and my mother was raped and beaten before she was shot. I was able to run off and hide for a while, but when I was found again...that's where things got really interesting!" the German continued.

Raizo was greatly dismayed by his story, but that was nothing compared to what he heard next. "I was thrown into prison for traitors, but a scientist by the name of Dr. Richtofen bailed me out. He offered me a job as a soldier to guard his base all the way out in Russia. I couldn't be stupid and refuse an offer...plus, I was being paid for this job. But once I arrived in Russia, I began to realize that there was much more going on than just the war that Germany was fighting. She had enemies even before this war began, boy...and they've been living amongst us this whole time in our own homeland!" the German said.

The German then remembered the day when Dr. Richtofen rounded up about 30 or 40 nazi soldiers before giving them a mission briefing. "_Everyone here? Good! Now listen up...because I vill only say zis once. I have called upon you lucky soldiers to help search for a man. His name is Dr. Alexander Payne, a Russian scientist who has been put into exile. He unfortunately has been captured by Russian soldiers and is being held prisoner 20 miles away from ze Siberian Desert. He is not to be harmed. If zis order is disobeyed and Dr. Payne is harmed...you vill be shot and hung!_" Dr. Richtofen explained clearly as the German remembered every word and detail.

The German took a moment before he continued. "There was a hint of deception in his voice as those orders were given. I did not like the idea of rescuing our enemies...but I dared not to question the order of my superior officer. But even still, I had learned a dreadful secret from one of my closest friends. A soldier who knew Dr. Payne personally." the German resumed. The German remembered riding on a truck driving across the Siberian Desert in silence, but noticed that one of the older nazi soldiers looking quite grim. Being the young and curious young man he was, the German asked the other soldier what the matter was.

He touched his shoulder, startling him a bit. "_I'm sorry to pry, sir. But I've noticed that you don't seem too fond of Dr. Richtofen's orders about saving this Russian. You do not trust him?_" the German asked cautiously. The older soldier sighed before he shook his head. He leaned very close to him and whispered his response. "_You listen to me very carefully boy. You will not say a word of this to anyone else...for if you do, you will die as a traitor. Understand?" _he hissed. The young German nodded his head."_Dr. Richtofen is not to be trusted...and neither is this Dr. Payne. Both men are nothing more than cowardly murderers scheming to try and gain control of Germany for their own nefarious deeds." _the soldier began._  
_

The young German was surprised to hear of this._ "Really?" _he wondered._ "Yes! Dr. Richtofen once made a promise that during the Invasion of Berlin, that reinforcements would come to our aide. They were made...but not kept. He is a coward; he will avoid conflict as much as he can, but he will gladly finish off the job if his victims are wounded._" the older German soldier whispered. The young German at first could not believe this, but later he would be proven wrong as he saw the evidence himself.

To keep a long story short, Dr. Richtofen and his soldiers stormed a Russian prison camp and killed off as many Russians as they could before they finally found Dr. Payne. The young German soldier himself was the lucky one to find Dr. Payne, who was sitting all bundled up in an empty office with a cigarette in his hand. The young German nervously lifted his gun to try and get Dr. Payne off his seat, but the evil doctor knocked the gun out of his hands as he cursed him in Russian. "_Do not dare point that weapon at me, you little Svoloch!_" Dr. Payne roared. The young German stepped back a bit before Dr. Payne chuckled evilly and puffed the last of his cigarette. "_Take me to Dr. Richtofen at once...I have a busy schedule to keep, and so little time._" Dr. Payne sneered.

The German stopped his story and took a deep breath. "The minute I looked into that man's eyes...those horrible, evil, and lifeless eyes...I saw a new kind of evil. It wasn't really the kind of evil you'd see in men of war, no. This was different; completely different. It wasn't the socialist communism that plagued Russia or the evil fascism that Hitler and his thugs preached in Germany. It wasn't even the hypocritical democracy of America...it was like looking into the fires of Hell itself, that was. In his eyes, I saw the flames of Hell roaring fresh and clear. And that voice; so clear, yet so otherworldly and evil. Every part of my body yearned to put a bullet into his head and be done with it all...but I could not do such a thing. I was a soldier and still believed in following orders." the German explained.

The German then remembered walking through the snowy fields of Siberia alongside his friends, as well as Dr. Richtofen and Dr. Payne. "_They seem to be a lot like old friends, Hans. I don't like it one bit!__" _the young German said. "_I know. They once attempted to assassinate the Füher. But they were too late; he had taken his own life away and Berlin was already in ruin. I was there when it happened!_" the older German explained quietly. "_So...what exactly have you learned from our dear friend Dragovich while you were incarcerated?_" Dr. Richtofen wondered. "_I had learned that Dragovich had come into possession of a new chemical weapon that was once owned by the Nazis." _Dr. Payne began.

Dr. Richtofen snapped his fingers as he seemed to recognize what he was talking about._ "Ah, yes! Nova 6 is it?" _Dr. Richtofen said._ "Yes. Hitler himself wanted to use it, but it was too dangerous and unpredictable for any actual use. So this other nazi scientist named Steiner was summoned to try and stabalize it, it was a success! But alas, the fucking Westerners desired to possess this weapon as well." _Dr. Payne continued. "_Ah, I've heard ze news on ze radio. It vas onboard ze ship called ze Russalka, no?_" Dr. Richtofen said.

Dr. Payne nodded his head before smiling evilly. "_Yes. The Russalka was destroyed before any of the Western Allies could get their hands on any traces of the Nova 6, but I had heard that there is another secret storage of this chemical weapon. It is hidden remotely here in the Siberian Desert...and I know exactly where it is they've hidden it. It is in a secret underground cave inside of an old abanonded submarine prototype called the Desecrator! Once we gain that submarine, the Nova 6 will be ours and we can begin our own reconstruction of our own chemical weapon!_" Dr. Payne said with evil delight. "_Yes...and we can show these fools true power; we'll be in control! We'll be ze Fühers of ze entire world!" _Dr. Richtofen cackled.

The Young German and his friends eventually found themselves wandering underground and inside of an old submarine; a World War I prototype to be exact. "_My God! How did this wind up here?_" the young German wondered out loud. "_Believe it or not, this entire area once used to be water. A river that led all the way out into the Pacific Ocean and could easily be accessable to any submarines. But since there was the high possiblity that the Americans could figure that out, the Russians destroyed any access to this river. They plowed into this land until there was nothing left and the snow and wind took care of the rest. What a waste!_" Dr. Payne explained as a matter of factly. "_Yes...but on ze plus side, we can see zat ze submarine has been preserved beautifully! But what we really want is ze Nova 6!_" Dr. Richtofen added.

Needless to say, they found exactly what they were looking for. The Nova 6 was stored inside of the engine room of the submarine in a large steel container of some sort, and Dr. Payne looked like a little child who found a secret stash of Halloween candy. "_Ah...yes! YES! I've done it; we've done it! The Nova 6 is finally mine; let Dragovich and his little monkey friends play with their toys for now...because we've got some serious work to do with this!_" Dr. Payne said with evil delight. "_What did you have in mind, doctor?_" Dr. Richtofen asked. "_Oh, I have quite a lot in mind actually. But first...I want to see firsthand just how powerful this stuff really is; just so I can see that Dragovich wasn't a liar!_" Dr. Payne sneered.

The German stopped again, this time looking very sad and grim. Raizo understood his pain as he stretched out his hand to touch his. "What did they do to you?" Raizo asked at last. The German smiled scornfully. "What didn't they do? They rounded us all up like lab rats and locked us inside of that submarine and set off the chemical weapon. As you can tell...it was a success. I know this...because I was the luckiest soldier there. I was the only one who wasn't chosen to become a test subject." the German said with a heavy voice.

As he began breaking into tears, he remembered the horrifying details of what happened next. His best friends being grabbed by other nazis and thrown into cells before they were locked up. He remembered seeing Dr. Payne cackling with evil delight as he activated the Nova 6 and he remembered the shrivling up corpses as the dreaded gas began to take it's awful toll on the poor humans. "As I was forced to watch my best friends die, I realized my mistake. I should have died with my mother and father...I should've stayed back and avenged their deaths. Instead, I ran away like a coward and waited many more years to see who I was really working for. It was as if God waited for me to be exposed to this...monstrosity that Dr. Payne and his allies worship." the German explained bitterly.

Raizo was very amazed by his story, but even still the old man wasn't done just yet. He leaned forward to Raizo and began to whisper the last of his sentences. "Listen to me, boy. You haven't gotten much time; you can't really trust that the Americans can stop these men, do you? Sure, they're doing good things by stopping their little armies and skirmishes...but they have no idea what it is they are truly going up against. They don't know that the only way to stop this from getting worse is to kill those responsible for everything. Dr. Payne, Dr. Richtofen, and Dragovich...they must all die!" the old German said gravely. "How? What can I do to stop them?" Raizo demanded. "You are a smart young man...I know that you will find a way. There is always a way, as my father used to say. You must promise me, that no matter what happens...that you will stop Dr. Payne from using this terrible weapon. Promise me!" the old German begged.

Raizo took a deep breath before he nodded his head. "I promise; Dr. Payne will pay for all the evil he's done!" Raizo said. "Good! But remember; anyone who serves him is a traitor to everyone! Anyone you know who ends up working for him is not to be trusted...and anyone who sympathizes with him must die as well. Dr. Payne, Dr. Richtofen, and Dragovich...all must die!" the old German said.

***End of flashback***

Raizo took a deep breath before he laid back in bed, while Reika laid down next to him with a deeply concerned look on her face. "Raizo...that's astounding. I don't know what to say; that's awful. Those poor people! How could anyone be so cold and cruel?!" Reika exclaimed. "I don't know, Reika. I just don't know. But I do know this; I can't rest in peace until I have killed them all. Dr. Payne, Dr. Richtofen, and Dragovich must all die!" Raizo said grimly. Reika smiled weakly before she kissed his lips softly. "I'm with you, baby. I'll be with you the whole way...even until the end." Reika whispered passionately. Raizo smiled weakly before he fell asleep with Reika snuggled up with him. They immediately forgot about their petty argument and fell in love with each other all over again.

***All right-tay! That's another one down, several more to go! Oh, and for those who care...I'm gonna be working some more on my Godzilla story...and will even try to work on a new project that features Godzilla, special guest characters from Pacific Rim, and more giant monsters! Till then, adios!***


End file.
